Te encontraré
by Berna CXDB
Summary: Te faltó contar el ultimo capitulo, aquel después del final feliz. Ese epilogo que narra la épica desaparición de lo que alguna vez fue la trama, de lo que los protagonistas alguna vez defendieron. '¡Entiéndelo! ¡Hinata es una traidora! ¡Una asesina! ¡Una criminal' Y es aquí donde una nueva historia comienza, aun muy alejada y sin certeza de un final.
1. Después del epilogo

**Te encontraré**

* * *

**Después del epilogo.**

— ¿Me preguntas que es lo que hago aquí?, bueno realmente no es algo que pueda responder fácilmente, aunque si tratamos de llegar a una conclusión tal vez podamos deducir el hecho de que me perdí, ¿qué tal suena eso? —su amigo lo miró por unos instantes dándole su respuesta. Este respondió con una ligera risa —. Eres un genio por lo que tal vez una respuesta tan ambigua no es algo que te deje satisfecho, pero realmente no se me ocurre alguna otra respuesta, creo que es lo más cercano a la verdad porque de no serlo te estaría mintiendo y mentirle a un genio seria como echarse de cabeza ¿no? Alguien de tu nivel es capaz de saber la verdad incluso si no la sabe. ¿Extraordinario no lo crees? realmente desearía tener tu habilidad, tal vez de esa forma pude haberme ahorrado muchos problemas. —levantó el cigarro que tenia oculto entre sus dedos y se lo llevó hasta la boca, dio una gran exhalada llevándose casi medio cigarrillo consigo —sabes… —devolvió el humo lentamente —, creo que comencé a hablar mucho nuevamente ¿qué te estaba diciendo? —Posó su mano en su barbilla tratando de hacer memoria — ¿Qué tanto era para ti, qué tanto era para mí…? —Se rasco la nuca tratando de recordar. Vio a su amigo y dejo escapar una de sus clásicas sonrisas que esbozaba al hacer una tontería — ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?

— ¿Esperas que yo lo sepa? —Respondió irónico —, sabes, sé que no tiene mucho sentido viniendo de mi parte pero… ¿acaso esa no es la tercera cajetilla del día de hoy? Si a mi no paran de molestarme por un par de cigarrillos diarios no me imagino como te van a reprender cuando se enteren.

—Tranquilo, no es como si fumara mucho ¿o si…? Pero ahora que lo dices, ciertamente es la tercera cajetilla del día —metió sus manos en sus bolsillos buscando el paquete de cigarros, lo encontró, lo sacó y lo abrió —, si consideramos que cada una trae veinte cigarros y que ya me eh acabado dos y a esta le sobran once debo de asumir que llevo cuarentainueve ¿verdad?

— ¿Tú crees? —su amigo hizo un puchero.

—Siento como si cada vez que habláramos te estuvieras burlando de mi —respondió mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo a la par que se lo llevaba a la boca mientras lo encendía —Ten. —Le lanzo la cajetilla con los cigarros restantes —creo que ya fumé demasiado por una vida, al menos cerrare la cuenta y fumaré los cincuenta, sería difícil no fumar teniendo la cajetilla en mi bolsillo implorando por salir. —Camino hasta quedar de espalda con una pared la cual uso como soporte —;aunque eso es lo que me agrada de ti, te burles o no tú eres diferente, no me tratas como un loco al igual que todos lo hacen y si lo haces al menos a tu manera… —esbozó una sonrisa —supongo que está bien.

—No seas exagerado Naruto, nadie te trata como loco, simplemente están preocupados por ti ¿te imaginas? Nadie podría imaginar lo mucho que cambiaste en tan solo un par de días aunque bueno, _días _representa el tiempo que estuviste encerrado en tu apartamento, para bien o para mal yo estuve ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿qué puedo decirte? En un momento estabas llorando como un bebé y en otro casi muero al evitar que mataras a uno.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó melancólicamente —ya lo olvide… —susurró al viento.

—No te voy a mentir así que no voy a decir que se como te sientes por que realmente no me puedo imaginar por el infierno que debiste de haber pasado, todo fue… ¿cómo decirlo, repentino, rápido, inesperado, o tal vez injusto? Aunque tampoco es que no hubiera tenido solución, había muchas cosas de las cuales preferiste hacerte de la vista gorda imaginando que no se encontraban ahí cuando debiste de haberte encargado de ellas antes de que terminaran explotando. A diferencia de los demás yo te diré la verdad y la verdad es que fue tu culpa, tal vez no en una totalidad pero si te toca atribuirte al menos la mayor parte.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes —respondió de mala gana dándole otra exhalada a su cigarro hasta que al final solo quedo la coleta del filtro, la aventó fuera de la casa y después se dirigió a una especie de barra donde tomó un vaso, lo lleno con un par de hielos para finalmente llenarlo de licor.

—Preferiría que no estuvieras aventando las colillas de los cigarros en donde te plazca.

— ¿Gustas?

—Tsk… —recogió la colilla del suelo para después depositarla en un lugar mas apropiado —siempre que vienes de visita terminamos envueltos por todos los vicios —respondió con una sonrisa —, supongo que un par de vasos no me harán daño —su compañero sonrió para después tomar otro vaso y comenzar a repetir el proceso —sabes Naruto, de no ser por tus _razones_ y el hecho de que mi amada me castraría estoy seguro que hubiéramos terminado en la cama de varias mujeres mas de una vez, claro que en el mejor de los casos.

— ¿Y en el peor?

—Quien sabe, probablemente yo perdería algo importante como hombre —su compañero soltó una pequeña risa —Y tú… —lo meditó unos instantes—, tú hubieras abandonado la aldea y unos días después me notificarían tu muerte y tal vez quedarías tan irreconocible que tendrían que llamarme para reconocer tu cadáver.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó mientras le extendía su vaso.

—Es lo que yo creo, puedes tomarlo como una alucinación o algo improbable si así lo deseas.

—Me quedare con la parte de la alucinación —respondió con una sonrisa triste, observó su vaso un par de segundos para después darle un trago —. Ya pasaron casi tres meses… —comentó en un susurro —el tiempo realmente vuela rápido.

—No es que el tiempo pase rápido, simplemente pasa como tiene que pasar ¿cómo puedes hablar del tiempo si ni siquiera tienes una noción clara de lo que es?; segundos, minutos, horas, días, recuerdos o tal vez lo que no tiene que ser observado ¿qué es el tiempo para ti?

—No lo se.

—Perdón —se disculpó mientras le daba un trago a su bebida imitando las acciones de su amigo —Solo te estaba molestando.

—Debo de decir que tu manera de molestar es bastante peculiar —se acercó a la barra y relleno nuevamente su vaso pues sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba vacío —. No sé si sean los efectos del alcohol recorriendo mi sistema pero te diré un secreto, ¿quieres oírlo Shikamaru? —el pelinegro no respondió pero con su mirada le indico que continuara —Es hora, por fin es hora —un aire de tristeza y emoción se adueñó de sus palabras haciendo un poco complicado descifrar el mensaje detrás de aquellas palabras —, ya no puedo soportarlo más... —sus ojos chocaron con los de su compañero a través del reflejo del cristal —creo que esta va a ser la última vez que choquemos vasos durante un largo tiempo —alzo su vaso —Salud amigo.

—Salud —respondió de la misma manera — ¿Y bien, qué significa?

— ¿Qué significa que?

—Lo que acabas de decir.

—Tal y como suena, no creo te sea difícil de descifrar ¿verdad genio?

—No —respondió con sutileza, le extendió su vaso ahora vacío pidiéndole que también se lo volviera a llenar, aprovechando cada instante de ese gesto para averiguar de lo que estaban hablando —, simplemente espero estar equivocado —al igual que él, su amigo mostró una mirada seria mientras tomaba su vaso y se dedicaba a rellenarlo. Se formo un pequeño silencio de no mas de unos segundos sin embargo no fue agradable.

—Exactamente ¿con que frecuencia te equivocas? —preguntó mientras le regresaba su vaso.

— ¿Exactamente eh…? —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —en porcentajes puedo decir que solamente hay una probabilidad del tres porciento de que me equivoque y para que ese tres porciento no disminuya a un punto doce porciento no tendrías que tener un brazo —su compañero esbozo una sonrisa cómplice al escucharlo —en algunas situaciones me alegro el saber que no me puedo equivocar, sin embargo… —se quedo mirando su vaso por unos instantes —son situaciones como estas las que me hacen odiar ese sentido critico que tengo, la gente me llama genio por que creen que es maravilloso el saberlo todo. Aunque tampoco es como si lo supiera todo, solo no quiero que nada se me escape aunque… —miró hacia la nada por unos instantes —hay cosas que realmente prefiero no saber... —Le dio un trago a su vaso, lentamente disfruto el como aquel liquido pasaba por su boca dejándole un sabor amargo, luego pasaba por su garganta quemándola lentamente para que finalmente sintiera esa sensación que le calentaba el pecho.

—La vida no es tan fácil ni tan perfecta, es por eso que depende de nosotros el acercar nuestras vidas a la perfección. Lo más cercano que podamos encontrar es donde nos quedamos estancados, solo las personas que realmente han sentido la desesperación pueden entender porque es tan importante encontrar los colores que le faltan a su propio mundo —soltó un gran suspiro —Tú mejor que nadie sabes que tarde o temprano iba a optar por esto, si no lo hice antes fue por que necesitaba juntar el dinero necesario y aunque no menos importante necesitaba un pretexto y afortunadamente ahora lo tengo ¿y por qué no decirlo? También necesitaba arreglar las cosas dentro de mi cabeza.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó interesado — ¿se puede saber de que se trata?

—Te enteraras tarde o temprano así que prefiero no mencionarlo, de hacerlo corro el riesgo de que hagas algo para evitarlo.

— ¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para hacerlo?

—No —respondió con una sonrisa —sé que no eres ningún tonto y eso es a lo que debo de cuidarme, ¿fuerza? La tengo y con creces, puedo derrotar fácilmente a la mayoría de los shinobis de esta aldea ¿intelecto? También lo tengo, no agradezco las condiciones en las que lo tuve que desarrollar y ahora puedo considerarme arriba de todos en ese punto menos de ti, no me mal intérpretes, no es que no confié en ti mi bien amigo, solo tomo precauciones.

—Eso demuestra que realmente enloqueciste o que ya usas un poco el cerebro, siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber todo lo que estuvo detrás de aquello hace tres meses. Tú me lo has dicho todo, yo he investigado lo restante y sin embargo aún me cuesta entender lo que pasaba por la mente de ustedes tres en ese entonces, vuelcos de un momento a otro, ataques de ira, obsesión, fanatismo, arrepentimiento y probablemente su cerebro colapso en algún momento.

—Todos optarían por el suicidio, si yo no lo hice fue porque tú lo evitaste. Enloquecí eso no lo niego, pero gracias a eso ahora puedo ver el mundo de otra manera.

—Y lo vuelvo a repetir, nadie piensa que estés loco, solamente se preocupan por ti y tus impresiones no ayudan; que te pongas a hablar solo en medio de una conversación, que debatas cosas profundas cuando antes lo más profundo de lo que hablabas era de los ingredientes perfectos para el ramen ¡claro que sin contar que repentinamente atacabas a las personas sin razón alguna!

—Lo que sea —respondió sin ánimos —gracias por los tragos pero es hora de irme, ya se encuentra bastante oscuro y tengo que prepararme, por dios… —cortó de repente — ¡cómo me mata simplemente recordar! Luego vuelvo a la realidad en las que todos actúan como si nada pasara y nadie fuera la ¡Ah! —soltó un golpe a la pared —gracias amigo, tu mantuviste mi sanidad mental en estos últimos meses, de no ser por ti no sé cómo hubiera terminado.

— ¿Enserio? De ser el caso puedo estar seguro de que falle.

—No —respondió mientras le daba la espalda y abría la puerta —no pudiste haberlo hecho mejor —esbozó una sonrisa cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor: **__Comenzando con una historia que daba vueltas por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, espero les agrade._


	2. Durante el epilogo

**Te encontraré**

* * *

**Durante el epilogo.**

¿Qué había pasado? Esa pregunta surcaba la mente de todos una y otra vez, ¿cómo es que todo había terminado de esa manera? La casualidad, el destino o simplemente todas las coincidencias se habían unido en un solo paradigma con resultados poco estables, todo de manera tan sublime que parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería en pedazos y daría pasó a algo incluso más grande. Lo peor del caso, es que no estuvo mal, nunca lo estuvo. Vivieron la mayor guerra que el mundo shinobi recordaría por generaciones, sin embargo todos aun eran jóvenes, aun envueltos por sus ideales de heroísmo y sacrificio, aun con buena voluntad.

No todos conservaron sus ideales intactos, otros tantos se rompieron y los restantes simplemente mostraron como eran en realidad, al final de cuentas su mayor enemigo llego al terminar la guerra disfrazado como un viejo conocido.

¿Acaso creían que al ganar todo seria color de rosas? sí, es cierto que ganaron la guerra contra Madara, sin embargo las tenciones entre los países nunca desapareció, tenían que entender que las aldeas ocultas y las ciudades capitales aunque eran parte de un mismo cuerpo estaban completamente separadas la una de las otras. Los Kages lograron congeniar, los feudales lo intentaron y no lo lograron.

No podían culpar a nadie de su arrogancia, ni de su poco criterio, siempre había sido de esa manera y ese era su trabajo, lo vieran por donde lo vieran era lo correcto.

Todo fin es un comienzo ¿no?

No todas las repercusiones de la paz eran algo positivo, ¿algo obvio?; las misiones desclasificadas, rang en tan solo dos años dejaron de existir, algo tan básico volvía a repetirse, no es que Madara o Hashirama fueran semidioses que podían pelear aun con ventaja contra todos los Kages de esta época, simplemente crecieron en un ambiente que lo ameritaba. Que ellos dos fueran los más famosos no implicaba que fueran los únicos con tal poder, sin embargo cuando se establecieron los convenios con los países la paz poco a poco comenzó a devastar aquel poder al que cualquier shinobi podía aspirar y el resultado fue que a través de las generaciones el nivel fuera decayendo a tal punto que alguien poderoso de las nuevas generaciones no pudiera ni siquiera tocar a uno de las viejas.

¿Llegar a ser jounnin por el simple hecho de poder controlar dos o tres elementos? Los primeros Kages se deberían de haber infartado en su tumba y volver a morir al escucharlo; en sus tiempos llegar a ser jounnin era lo más cercano a ser un dios, ya que el requisito era simple: Solo tenían que conseguir un milagro, ya fuera por ingenio, poder o simple suerte.

Antes de su alianza con los Senju, Madara ya tenía el rango jounnin al haber enfrentado solo a tres clanes ninja que se habían aliado para hacer retroceder a los Uchiha de la ciudad de Dien Phu que era el centro estratégico para ganar una de las tantas guerras que azotaban esa época. Estuvo al borde de la muerte debatiéndose por semanas, sin embargo el simple hecho de haber conseguido tal hazaña había puesto su nombre en consideración para el rango jounnin que se le dio finalmente cuando se recuperó. Hashirama no tuvo ese rango sino hasta que lo derroto en aquella batalla tan conocida en el valle del fin.

Contándolos a ellos solo se tenían registro de otros siete shinobis y dos kunoichis que habían alcanzado ese rango en los últimos ciento cincuenta años. Por lo cual no era sorpresa que durante la guerra los Kages revividos bajo los efectos del Edo Tense aplastaran a todo el ejército de la alianza como si de hojas de papel se tratara.

Por desgracia como si no fuera suficiente vergüenza el nivel al que había decaído el arte shinobi hasta ahora, nuevamente volvía a en picada gracias a los tiempos de paz.

Muchos se jactaban de que ya no eran necesarios en esa época de paz, sin embargo era la opinión de los ignorantes y conformistas que no llegaban a pensar más allá de lo que tenían enfrente. Los Kages actuales como tal vez la última generación rescatable se daban cuenta de este problema y de como los feudos la aprovechaban para ir ganando más y más poder e influencia, si esto seguía el mismo ritmo en tan solo en unos cincuenta u ochenta años más las aldeas ocultas dejarían de ser independientes y llegarían a formar parte como otra provincia de su país.

Los mercenarios, bandidos, asaltantes y derivados temblaban al escuchar que habían contratado a una aldea oculta para deshacerse de ellos, ahora se necesitaban grupos realmente grandes y una gran planeación para tratar de echarlos de alguna ubicación que controlaran.

Como si no fuera suficiente había grupos organizados a los que les llamaban milicias conformadas en gremios que se rentaban a sí mismos como brazo armado, desafortunadamente para las aldeas cada vez iban ganando más y más poder gracias a que ya prácticamente cualquier soldado podía equipararse a la fuerza de un shinobi.

Leyendas, mitos, viejas glorias. Gracias a que no habían pasado más de cuatro años de la última guerra, los shinobis que pelearon en ella y más aun los que se hicieron leyenda ahí mismo aun eran recordados, su poder superaba con creces a los nuevos prospectos y aún estaban activos al servicio de su aldea, tal vez por eso y solo por eso las aldeas ocultas no sentían aun el peso de la realidad, pero era completamente seguro que cuando estos tuvieran que retirarse algo pasaría y no precisamente algo bueno.

Finalmente a eso resumía la perfecta y tan esperada era de paz con las que todos estaban felices y conformes.

Los que se daban cuenta y los que no, los que trataban de hacer algo y los que se dejaban llevar. Ahí es donde estaba la marcada diferencia entre un soldado que llora, se rinde y sucumbe ante las atrocidades de la realidad contra su general, al que todos ven como un gran líder decidido, calmado, fuerte y recto el cual termina suicidándose cuando ve que ha ganado la guerra.

¿Por qué hacerlo cuando se ha alzado victorioso? Sus hombres lo ven como algo absurdo, estúpido e irracional, mientras que otros líderes y pensadores como él lo envidian, lo respetan y tratan de no ceder ante aquella ultima invitación que ese gran hombre les esta haciendo.

* * *

_**Notas del autor: **Antes que nada agradezco a: **nova por siempre **y a **DavidC20OfficialWriter **por sus reviews mostrando su apoyo a este nuevo proyecto que estoy comenzando._

_Este capitulo fue aun mas corto que el anterior pero sera el ultimo, no se preocupen. Por lo general los hago de 4000 a 5000 palabras y eso no va a cambiar, solamente necesitaba dar unas pequeñas introducciones y con esto creo que ya es suficiente._

_Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo._


	3. Todo inicio es un final

**Te encontraré**

* * *

**Todo inicio es un final.**

Después de cuatro días de ausencia por fin regresaba a su casa, más por inercia que por necesidad misma sacó de su alacena un viejo trozo de pan y comenzó a comerlo lentamente.

—Esto sabe peor de lo que recuerdo.

Recién llegaba de una misión un tanto larga, cobró su paga y fue a buscar a su amigo, tal vez el único que le quedaba. Finalmente después de compartir un par de palabras y tragos con él regreso a su viejo apartamento a prepararse para lo inevitable.

Estos últimos meses se la había pasado haciendo una misión tras otra, sin contar que todas las que elegía eran prácticamente suicidas. De las pocas he inexistentes misiones rang que requerían tres equipos Anbus completos más el anexo de especialistas y cierto refuerzo en la zona él siempre pedias hacerlas solo; bajo la eterna pregunta del motivo siempre respondía con seriedad, cierto toque macabro y melancólico que con un poco de suerte moriría en alguna de aquellas misiones.

Nadie podía con él, nadie le decía nada, después de todo él era Naruto Uzumaki mejor conocido como el shinobi más fuerte del mundo, invencible casi rozando lo divino. Héroe de la gran cuarta guerra ninja, en simples palabras una leyenda viviente, eso es todo lo que era, todo lo que se contaba, todo lo que se decía de él y al mismo tiempo una simple sombra de lo que alguna vez llego a ser.

No había persona en el continente que no conociera su nombre, así como no había persona que no hubiera escuchado hablar de la existencia de un dios. A eso se resumía su existencia ahora, a un simple mito, una leyenda urbana que podía ser o no ser real. Tan solo unos meses atrás era tan real como el suelo que pisamos a diario y de un momento para otro paso a ser un relato fantástico.

Konoha era el único sitio que reconocía su existencia, de ser por él hubiera querido desparecer de la memoria de todos, sin embargo era tan humano como cualquier otro, necesitaba un estilo de vida, un lugar donde dormir, donde comer y hasta hace apenas unos días ni siquiera había encontrado una nueva razón para vivir.

—Vaya, se acabó —comentó al dar una mordida al aire y percatarse de que ya no había pan que morder.

—Es realmente místico y hermoso —camino hacia la pequeña ventana que había al lado de su cama y se puso a observar el cielo nocturno —, hasta ahora nunca me había percatado de lo hermoso que es el cielo, es tan infinito y tan limitado a la vez ¿no lo crees? —se quedó en silencio por unos momentos esperando una respuesta —imaginar que puedes ver lo mismo que una persona a kilómetros de ti me hace pensar que no estamos tan lejos y que de cierta manera estamos al lado del otro, aunque suena como retorica yo creo que es bastante profundo —abrió la ventana dejando entrar a su habitación el agradable aire nocturno —también me gustaba mirar al cielo imaginando lo insignificante que soy comparado con todos los mundos que hay allí afuera, tal vez una estrella este muriendo, si es que puede morir y consigo se va a llevar un lugar miles y miles de veces más grande que el continente shinobi, ¿que soy yo o que eres tu comparado con eso? Nada verdad, sin embargo por más que lo pensaba mis problemas nunca desaparecían, solamente se hacían más grandes, ¿qué hay de ti, alguna vez te ha pasado algo similar?

Volteo su rostro a su apartamento vacío, nuevamente esbozo esa sonrisa tan clásica suya.

—Olvide que no hay nadie aquí —soltó un par de risas al percatarse de ello —vaya, y yo que esperaba que alguien me respondiera, supongo que espere mucho de la realidad —soltó un suspiro.

Posó su vista nuevamente al cielo nocturno, dejándose llevar nuevamente por él.

—Es hora…, por fin eso hora —un aire melancólico lo invadió al punto que estuvo a punto de derramar una lagrima, sin embargo se contuvo —tal vez debería dar una vuelta por la aldea, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda pasar hasta que pueda caminar con esta tranquilidad, ¿cuándo fue la última vez? —sonrió a la nada, tomo su chaqueta y cruzo la puerta saliendo nuevamente a las calles —, ¿de qué estoy hablando? —Preguntó con burla —posiblemente mañana vuelva a salir por la noche.

* * *

— ¡Porque simplemente no mueres y ya! —exclamaron mientras no paraban de atacarla.

—No sabes lo valiente que suenas al decirlo en una situación de cuatro contra uno —vaciló un momento, estudió el entorno y solo recalcó lo obvio, estaba en problemas y nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarla.

—Tú y tu maldito clan, esto es solo una pisca de lo que merecen —reclamó otro, molesto, rencoroso y cansado.

Nuevamente se lanzaron contra ella y para la ventaja numérica no lo estaba haciendo nada mal, sin embargo había estado entrenando durante horas antes de aquella emboscada por lo que su chakra era un lujo del cual no se podía permitir desperdiciar y como si fuera poco podía ver que sus agresores realmente estaban tratando de matarla, compatriotas de Konoha realmente querían asesinarla.

No podría usar sus técnicas preferidas y se tendría que limitar al puño suave de su familia, sin embargo con un poco de suerte y sobresfuerzo podría conseguirlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, ya no puedes usar tu maldito byakugan, enserio esto es todo lo que la famosa princesa Hyuuga puede lograr? —Aunque trataba de burlarse tuvo que llevarse sus manos al costado que aunque no le sangraban por fuera, por dentro casi podía jurar que la mitad de sus órganos estaban desechos —, eso… eso es tan conveniente —articuló levemente antes de toser un poco de sangre.

—No me hagan reír basuras —respondió con enojo y arrogancia —, no es necesario que lo utilice contra personas como ustedes, incluso con su superioridad numérica no veo la ventaja que deberían tener, lárguense antes de que decida invertir los papeles y termine matándolos.

—No sé cómo tomar esas palabras viniendo de un clan de asesinos como el tuyo.

—Un motivo, solo denme un maldito motivo y me asegurare de que pasen el resto de su vida en silla de ruedas —tronó los dientes tratando de contener su enojo.

— ¿Sabes? Él era nuestro héroe, ¡nuestro maldito héroe y tu clan lo mató! ¿Por qué la Hokage no hace nada? Todo el maldito mundo lo sabe y aun así nadie mueve un solo dedo para hacerlos pagar, ¡Por que!

— ¿Qué se puede esperar de unos simples niños como ustedes, ¡al caso alguno estuvo en la guerra!? —Ninguno respondió —, no sé qué es lo que crean y realmente tampoco me interesa, ¿dices que la Hokage nos esta encubriendo? ¡No me hagas reír! Hay cosas que ustedes no saben, cosas que ni siquiera yo debería saber. ¿Crees que fue un héroe?, te diré algo: tu puto héroe no era más que basura, una escoria de la sociedad que vivió y murió sin darle un significado a su vida, ahora han leído uno de los libros de historia en memoria a los héroes de la guerra y me dices que es como si lo conocieras a la perfección.

— ¡Tú que puedes…!

—Se mas que tú o que cualquiera de todos ustedes, como les dije no me interesa lo que crean pero mi clan no lo mató, aunque tengan por seguro que si no hubiera muerto yo misma lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano —esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al verlos con esa mirada de confusión y odio.

—Ríe mientras puedas Hyuuga —sentenció con odio —en unos momentos te mandaremos con él para que supliques por su perdón.

—Sigamos con esto y no me hagan perder más mí tiempo —volvió a ponerse en pose de pelea. Le disgustaba el siquiera recordar todo eso, sin embargo al menos había podido hacer un poco de tiempo y recupero un poco de chakra.

—Date por muerta —de los bosques cercanos comenzaron a salir otros tantos shinobis jóvenes superando aún más la desventaja y como si su situación no pudiera mejorar a la cabeza se encontraba uno de los nuevos talentos que estaba llamando la atención en el momento.

—Udon, tiempo sin verte —lo saludó al reconocerlo — ¿cómo esta Konohamaru? Tiene tiempo que no los veo juntos —agregó con burla.

—Cierra la boca —respondió este con enojo —, pensándolo bien di lo que quieras, será la última vez que puedas hacerlo.

Su situación era realmente mala, todos ellos no estaban jugando y por ahora lo único que le quedaba era huir, al menos hasta un área poblada de la aldea pues era más que obvio que era una batalla que no podría ganar, sin embargo su orgullo le impedía hacerlo, consigo llevaba el peso del apellido Hyuuga.

— ¡Despídete! —se lanzaron nuevamente contra ella.

Se preparó para recibir los ataques y regresar el gesto, sin embargo nunca llegaron. Sin que se diera cuenta en que momento la mayoría de sus agresores se encontraban en el suelo con heridas realmente grotescas y sangrantes por todos lados, pareciendo que la vida se les escaparía en cualquier momento.

—Que mierda…

—Esas no son palabras que la princesa Hyuuga debería de estar utilizando, ¿no crees?

—Naruto-nii-chan, ¿qué estas…?

—Es Naruto-sama para ti —amenazó con odio en su mirada, su ropa se encontraba empapada de sangre y sus ojos carmesí del demonio zorro hicieron temblar a los pocos que se habían salvado haciendo que cayeran de espaldas por la impresión o simplemente por no poder aguantar el instinto asesino que rodeaba la zona.

—Na-naruto-sama, ¿por qué está haciendo esto? —Exclamó armándose de valor —mejor que nadie debería saber el por qué nosotros…

—Claro que lo se Udon, solo que su información está incompleta —de un momento a otro se calmó, hubo un ligero silencio en el que esperaban que hablara nuevamente, sin embargo el rubio simplemente comenzó a reír levemente, poco a poco esa risa fue tomando fuerza hasta que su inocente gesto se transformó en una algo parecido a la locura —no, no, claro que no ¿entonces por qué? —siguió riendo como si de un desquiciado se tratase hasta que por fin termino.

Todos miraron con miedo su rostro el cual parecía el de un psicópata que había abandonado el uso de la razón.

— ¿Debería matarlos? —preguntó con un semblante alegre que solo les helo más los huesos.

—Na-naruto-sama ¡tranquilízate por favor! ¡La culpa es de ella, no de nosotros…! —en menos de un parpadeo atravesó la distancia que los separaba y lo levanto por el cuello clavándole sus dedos haciendo que lentamente comenzara a sangrar.

—Alguien tiene que pagar por todo esto —después de unos segundos lo lanzo fuertemente contra el suelo creando un ligero cráter en él —vamos, vamos, no corran y dejen a sus compañeros atrás, al menos hagan el intento por salvar a alguno —comentó al ver que los pocos que se pudieron levantar corrían a todo lo que daban al tratar de huir del lugar.

— ¡Estás loco!

Comenzaron a gritar todo tipo de cosas en su huida

—Díganme algo que no sepa —respondió con una sonrisa. Regreso su vista a la Hyuuga y se acercó a ella — ¿te encuentras bien? —Le extendió la mano.

—Si —rechazó su mano con un gesto hostil, tomó su distancia y agarró un kunai del suelo y aunque sus reservas de chakra no se encontraban en óptimas condiciones activo su byakugan agudizando la mirada, esperando cualquier apertura para atacar o huir.

—No recuerdo que fueras tan agresiva.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con desconfianza —, ¿qué fue todo eso? —Su pose de pelea no cambio ni por un segundo, y aun con el cuerpo tensado para responder ante cualquier movimiento volvió a preguntar — ¿tengo que correr por mi vida o simplemente estás jugando al psicópata nuevamente?

— ¿Jugar al loco? —Rio con ironía —no recuerdo haberlo hecho alguna vez —esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Si ellos me hubieran asesinado todo pudo haber quedado en el anonimato, sin embargo si tú lo haces lo sabrán de inmediato y no solo el clan Hyuuga, si no también toda la aldea ira a por tu cabeza y toda tu vida se convertirá en un infierno, ¿estás preparado para eso? —ante sus palabras el rubio no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír.

—Mi vida ya es un infierno princesa, no te preocupes por mí —sonrió vacía y amargamente.

No supo que responder ante eso, al menos sabía que si quisiera matarla solo necesitaba un par de segundos para hacerlo y si no lo había hecho era porque tenía otros planes.

—Entonces dime, ¿qué haces aquí o que es lo que quieres? —tiro el kunai y de su armamento saco un pequeño botiquín con el cual comenzó a tratar sus heridas sin quitar esa barrera y hostilidad hacia el rubio.

—Vamos, eso ni se pregunta, obviamente estoy aquí para ayudarte, no podía permitir que te hicieran daño.

—Imagino que tendré que cambiar mi pregunta, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —volteó a verlo esperando una respuesta —, no me malinterpretes, te estoy agradecida por salvarme pero para mí no eres más que un cobarde, escoria y un psicópata así que si no necesitas nada de mí no hay razón para que tenga que soportar tu presencia por más tiempo.

— Vaya, ¿no confías en mí pequeña?

—No estoy de humor para tus bromas —terminó de tratar su heridas, guardo lo restante de su botiquín nuevamente y volvió a contestarle —creo que ya lo sabes, pero te lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias hasta que lo entiendas; eres un desperdicio ante mis ojos ¿quieres que lo deje más claro?

—Estas en todo tu derecho —soltó un suspiro de resignación —supongo que iré directo al grano —cambió su semblante a uno serio y continuo —Sígueme.

— ¿A dónde, con qué motivo? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—A mi departamento, hay algunas cosas que quiero mostrarte y encargarte.

— ¿Esperas que diga: Claro, encantada voy a tu departamento a estas horas?

—Es importante. Si no vienes conmigo tendré que llevarte a la fuerza —le dedicó una sonrisa —, ninguno de los dos quiere llegar a esos extremos ¿verdad? —ambos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice.

—Puedo gritar que un enfermo me quiere violar, estoy seguro de que eso atraerá algunas personas.

—Te rebanaría el cuello antes de que pudieras pronunciar la primera letra —ambos se miraron retadoramente, sin embargo era obvio que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—De acuerdo, pero primero tengo que hacer una parada en la mansión, tengo que avisarle a mi padre que voy a salir y que si no regreso tu eres el principal sospechoso.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya hable con él —comenzó a caminar —le dije que tenía unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar contigo y me dio su autorización. También me gustaría ir por Konohamaru, ¿sabes si está en su casa?

—Salió en una misión hace dos días, hasta donde sé le va a tomar una semana así que no creo que este siquiera cerca de la aldea.

—Es triste, me hubiera gustado que estuvieran los dos, es el deber de cada persona dejarle su legado a sus alumnos, y como no tengo ustedes dos son lo más parecido a eso.

—No digas cosas que me irriten quieres, no estoy ni cerca de considerarte… —un momento de silencio reino abriendo paso al sonido de las hojas de los arboles siendo abanicadas por el viento — ¿piensas suicidarte o algo?

—Tal vez lo haga, tal vez no, aun no estoy seguro.

— ¡Aquí se acaba tu estúpido juego! —reclamó molesta —, no, ¡no! Estoy de humor para tus jueguitos, has lo que tengas que hacer pero si no me dices de que va todo esto me largo en este preciso instante, estoy realmente ocupada como para…

—Iré a buscar a Hinata.

El viento sopló con fuerza, atenuando la situación. Por unos instantes el único ruido fue el de las hojas moverse junto con el silbido del viento, ni más ni menos.

— ¿Q-que? —se quedó estática sin saber que responder —Nee-san, ¿t-tú vas a…?

—No sé por qué pones esa reacción, creo que es bastante natural, de hecho pensé en hacerlo al día siguiente después de todo lo que pasó, fue mi culpa, fui inmaduro y no supe reaccionar pero aunque no trato de justificarme fue un gran golpe para mi todo lo que pasó —se rascó la nuca tratando de encontrar las palabras restantes —, estuve perdido, mi mente era un caos y no sabía qué hacer por lo que no supe actuar, ahora ya veo las cosas tan claras que me siento como un imbécil por no haber echo nada. Al principio pensé en superarlo, olvidarlo todo y volver a empezar pero simplemente no pude, olvidar resulto más doloroso de lo que imagine —regresó a ver la Hyuuga que aun seguía estupefacta por la noticia tratando de digerirla —entonces decidí ir a buscarla sin embargo no fue tan fácil como imagine, pudo haber ido a cualquier lado además de que sin un buen presupuesto y sin un plan seria imposible.

— ¿Entonces estas dejando la aldea, cómo Nee-san?

—De ser posible tratare de dejar la aldea igual que Hinata, después de todo ella es buscada como una criminal de rango "S" y si puedo llegar a tener la misma clasificación que ella me serian más fáciles algunas cosas, por otro lado me entere de algo que me va a servir de excusa y si seré buscado como criminal rango "S" aun no lo se, probablemente después de que me vaya el mundo entero busque mi cabeza y honestamente eso es lo que quiero.

— ¿T-te estas dando cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? —Lo recriminó —tú eres el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, solamente los de la aldea saben lo que paso hace meses por lo que nadie espera que el shinobi mas fuerte del mundo deserte de Konoha ¿tienes una idea del revuelo que se armaría? Además, además sin ti…

—Tranquila —le acaricio la cabeza —volveré con Hinata, incluso si ambos somos tratados como desertores ten por seguro que te vendremos a visitar —le regaló una sonrisa. Al sentir su mano rápidamente se hizo para atrás rechazando el gesto aun tratando de entender todo lo que acaban de hablar.

—Supongo que es así como solías hacer las cosas.

—Me quitare este peso de encima, dejare de vivir atado a recuerdos y luchare por lo que realmente quiero, todos estarán en desacuerdo salvo unos pocos pero yo creo que es un buen modo de vivir, sean cuales sean las consecuencias que me esperen —susurró levemente.

Sin que se diera cuenta, la simple idea de volver a ver a su hermana deshizo esa mascara de piedra que había tenido que llevar desde su partida, una lagrima comenzó a resbalar de su mejilla que rápidamente se limpió para evitar que una segunda o tercera la acompañara.

—No sé en qué estés pensando y tampoco es que me importe, pero…, pero si vas a arriesgarlo todo por Nee-san te daré el privilegio de la duda solo una vez más, no vayas a decepcionarme esta vez.

—Quisiera prometerte que regresare a salvo con ella y decirte que confíes en mí pero ya he roto suficiente promesas como para tratar de hacer otra, solo te pido que esperes por nosotros, por ella y que me apoyes hasta donde puedas, no voy a poder hacer esto solo y necesito oídos en todas partes y no cuento con muchas personas en las que pueda confiar —volvieron a chocar miradas, con el mismo desprecio he intensidad que al principio, sin embargo un sentimiento mutuo de renacer lo que consideraban una causa perdida —también necesito que te hagas fuerte, junto con Konohamaru les dejare algunas técnicas que quiero que aprendan para que no me extrañen durante mi ausencia.

—Como si fuera a extrañarte idiota —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Además de ustedes dos, confió plenamente en Shikamaru, por si llegase una situación en la que no sepan que hacer o se vean acorralados no duden en consultarlo a él, estoy seguro que les será de gran ayuda y si les dice que hagan algo, por más absurdo e irracional que suene crean en él.

—Entiendo —respondió finalmente aceptando una de sus palabras —, ¿cuándo te vas?

—En dos días, aún tengo un par de cosas de las que encargarme pero aún tengo tiempo de sobra así que quería tomarme el tiempo de despedirme de ustedes tres, aunque parece que no podre despedirme de Konohamaru.

—Pudiste haberle avisado, se pondrá muy triste cuando se entere.

—De cierta forma es mejor de esta manera, tú y Shikamaru no me detendrían porque entienden todo lo que pasó sin embargo Konohamaru es otra historia, él es tan…

—Como tú, mejor dicho como eras, lo entiendo —dio un pequeño suspiro —hare lo posible para apoyarte y cubrirte, si necesitas algo dímelo y estoy seguro que con las influencias que tengo en el clan como futura líder me será fácil casi cualquier cosa, incluso hay algunos, pocos pero hay gente que aún está del lado de mi hermana.

—Ya veo, eso me da confianza.

—A estas alturas hemos aprendido que la suerte no vale nada —buscó las palabras correctas y prosiguió —, te deseo éxito en tu travesía Naruto…nii.

—Tenía tiempo que no me llamabas así, no sé cómo describir esto pero creo que estoy feliz.

—No te lo tomes tan enserio, ya que es muy probable que mueras al menos quería dejarte un último recuerdo agradable —el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentirse emocionado y triste al ver la madurez que Hanabi había desarrollado en este par de meses y como si una reafirmación a este pensamiento se tratara comenzó a hablar nuevamente. —No quiero ser pesimista pero cuando Nee-san se fue estaba destrozada. Para alguien de tu nivel en algún momento tendrás que encontrarla pero eso no significa que ella quiera volver, ¿qué harías si Nee-san se niega a regresar?

—No lo se, de alguna u otra manera voy a hacer que olvide todo lo que sucedió, que punga punto y final a esa historia que debió de haber terminado hace mucho y que empiece de nuevo, aunque no sea conmigo, aunque yo solo sea el sacrificio o el escalón que tenga que pisar para llegar más alto quiero retribuirle un poco de todo lo que perdió.

—Imaginemos el mejor de los casos en el que ella te perdone y decida regresar a la aldea junto contigo. Ambos serán ninjas renegados y aunque estoy segura de que un par de clanes los apoyaran lo mas probable es que traten de asesinarlos, o al menos a Nee-san como aquellos que trataron de matarme a mi.

—En ese caso huiría con ella…, tal vez hablaría con Gaara para que nos permitiera unirnos a la arena, tal vez la llevaría a un lugar en el que nadie nos conociera y empezar de cero con alguna otra profesión ¿o porque no? Crearía una nueva aldea oculta junto con ella, después de todo no hay muchas cosas que yo sepa hacer además de pelear.

—Eso suena tan tú —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa —, parece que regresas a tu vieja personalidad, no sé si eso sea algo bueno o la señal de alguna nueva catástrofe. De cualquier manera tendrás el completo apoyo del clan Hyuuga, como futura líder al menos te puedo asegurar eso.

—Gracias, estoy seguro que nada haría más feliz a Hinata.

—Junto con Shikamaru y Konohamaru estaré esperando su regreso, hasta entonces no vayas a morir.

—No lo hare, al menos no hasta que consiga verla nuevamente —contestó por primera vez en mucho tiempo poniendo esa sonrisa de convicción que antes era tan común en él.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? Si quieres que te cubra tienes que decirme algo más aparte de que te vas a ir, además al menos por precaución necesito la misma cuartada que la de Shikamaru-san, ya que él y Konohamaru van a ser los primeros a los que van a interrogar y tarde o temprano llegara mi turno.

—No es nada en especial, ni siquiera necesitan una coartada, se van a decir tantas cosas que ni siquiera van a diferenciar de la que es real y de la que no, al final todas van a terminar teniendo el mismo valor.

Orgulloso de su plan se preparó para lo inevitable, por fin sentía esa emoción, preocupación y animo antes de hacer una tontería, con la única diferencia de que esa tontería le costaría toda su reputación y su vida como la conocía y si no tenía cuidado la tomaría completa.

* * *

**_Notas del autor: _**_Hola, nuevamente. Esta vez traigo lo que seria el primer capitulo de esta historia. Espero lo disfuten y me hagan llegar sus comentarios ya sea para bien o para mal._

_Gracias especiales a: **roxifi21, NaruHinaRyu, FloweBloom y fanny. **_

Seguire escribiendo mientras tenga lectores, asi que muchas gracias por aceptar esta historia. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, esperenlo con ansias x)


	4. La partida de un héroe I

**Te encontraré**

* * *

**La salida de un héroe I**

**.**

**.**

—Por fin despertaste.

—Buenos días —dio un gran bostezo — ¡auch! —Se enderezó para poder ver a su alrededor sin embargo rápidamente un malestar en el cuello comenzó a molestarlo —, no recordaba que dormir en el sillón fuera tan incómodo —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro esperando aliviar el dolor —. Huelo algo agradable.

—Tómalo como otro regalo de despidida y como agradecimiento por dejarme usar tu cama, a pesar de todo es tu departamento por lo que de haber querido pudiste aventarme a un rincón con media cobija.

— ¿De tan mal humor desde temprano? —sonrió al escucharlo.

—No cocino tan bien como Nee-san pero tampoco estoy muy atrás.

—En ese caso será un placer probar tu comida —respondió.

Su departamento era un lugar pequeño por lo que desde su único sillón podía ver perfectamente su habitación y la concina. Se levantó y dando tan solo un par de pasos llego a su pequeño comedor en donde se encontraban un par de platillos colocados cuidadosamente.

Hasta donde recordaba todo lo que quedaba en su alacena era medio pedazo de pan viejo que había cenado apenas ayer por lo que preparar aquello había sido más trabajo del que la Hyuuga menor podría aceptar, volteo a verla quien se percató de ello y simplemente con una mirada le ordeno que se sentara a comer por lo que tal cual lo hizo.

— ¿Tu preparaste todo esto? —agarró un plato de arroz y comenzó a comer.

— ¿Te sorprende? —de igual manera comenzó a degustar sus propias creaciones.

—No realmente —respondió al tanto que tomaba unas porciones de carne y las llevaba a su plato —, no eres tan distinta a Hinata después de todo.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó sin aparente sorpresa —, me pregunto qué tipo de relación tendré con ella que nos hace tan parecidas.

—Me pregunto lo mismo.

—Parece que realmente no has cambiado tanto como toda la gente cree, sigues siendo el mismo tonto que de costumbre, aunque…

Toc…toc…

Aquellos golpeteos en la puerta interrumpieron su comentario. De inmediato Naruto que hasta ahora había mantenido una actitud calmada, tranquila y sonriente cambio su semblante a uno serio y molesto.

— ¿Quién es?, olvida esa pregunta, estoy desayunando ¿es algo importante para que valga la pena molestarme? —Preguntó en voz alta con una voz bastante ronca y seria.

—No quiero molestarte en tu desayuno Naruto, pero es algo importante, Tsunade-sama me envió a buscarte —abrió la puerta ignorando la actitud agresiva del rubio adentrándose al departamento.

— ¿En qué momento dije que podías entrar? —preguntó irritado.

—No seas tan grosero Naruto, antes no te molestaba que entrara ¿recuerdas? Después de todo los dos somos los únicos que… —cortó su dialogo y puso una pose molesta al percatarse que la Hyuuga menor se encontraba también —Hanabi, que gusto verte, imagino que estas aquí para disculparte en nombre de tu hermana ¿no es así?

—Sakura, estoy ocupada y no eres bienvenida, lárgate antes de que…

— ¿Antes de que Naruto? —Lo miró molesta —, hace tiempo que no veía a Hanabi y por lo que… —se mantuvo en silencio y después prosiguió —no me digas que ustedes dos están —se guardó con odio las últimas palabras.

—Hanabi es mi hermana política de acuerdo a las leyes de la aldea. No me interesa lo que pienses, desayunar con ella es tan normal como morir en una misión lo es para un shinobi.

— ¿Hermana política? —Exclamó molesta — ¡No hay sociedad para la hermana de una traidora!

— ¡Tu! —Hanabi se levantó de su silla molesta, sin embargo el rubio la detuvo y en su lugar se acercó a la pelirrosa con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Dame una sola razón para matarte, esta mierda es más de lo que he tenido que aguantar en mucho tiempo, no me obligues a dejar la aldea por homicidio… —sonrío con malicia —, otro homicidio —por unos momentos todo quedo en silencio. El rubio regreso su mirada Hanabi y continuo —lamento esto Hanabi, no esperaba está molesta interrupción.

—No te preocupes —trató de mantener su seriedad sin darle el gusto a la pelirrosa de verla molesta otra vez.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías Naruto! —Aun un poco temerosa por su amenaza, se armó de valor y continuo su asalto —sea un desayuno o lo que quieras la Hokage te busca y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que vengas conmigo, incluso si amenazas con matarme —tragó un poco de saliva —no me iré.

—Este hermoso sistema democrático que se rige por una dictadura militar en la que no le importa sacrificar a sus shinobis con tal de mantener una buena apariencia, ¿crees que me importa lo que la líder de un sistema así tenga que decirme? —Volvió a tomar asiento y nuevamente tomo su plato —, aunque realmente no me importaría acompañarte no pienso dejar a Hanabi y todo el esfuerzo que puso en la comida se desperdicie por el simple capricho de una dictadora y su mensajera. Dile que iré en un par de horas cuando termine de comer y me dé un baño.

—Ni ella ni yo estamos de humor para tus bromas Naruto.

— ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? —Soltó un suspiro —lárgate de aquí Sakura, ve a besarle los pies a tu líder y déjame terminar mis últimos momentos de tranquilidad en paz.

—Date cuenta de cómo me estás hablando Naruto, a mí, tu amiga de la infancia y excompañera de equipo. Vivimos todo tipo de experiencias, incluso ahora soy la única que te entiende, la única que puede sanar el dolor de tu corazón y aun así, aun así…

—Voy a vomitar —interrumpió asqueada.

—A ti nadie te hablo Hyuuga —la miró sin ocultar su desprecio.

—Cinco —Ambas voltearon a ver al rubio.

— ¿Cinco que? —Preguntó la Haruno.

—Cuatro —se puso de pie.

— ¿Acaso…?

—Tres —el aire dentro de la habitación se tornó pesado gracias al instinto asesino que comenzó a liberar, dando a entender de una vez por todas que no se encontraba bromeando.

—Deja de jugar Naruto, crees que eso…

—Dos —esbozó esa sonrisa sádica y con falta de cordura que había aterrado a la aldea los últimos meses.

—Espera un momento…

—Uno —comenzó a reír.

—L-le diré a Tsunade-sama que espere... —respondió por instinto al ver que la broma se había acabado y que Naruto iba enserio, después de todo el instinto de sobrevivencia era uno de los más fuertes y primitivos seguros para mantenerse con vida sea cual fuese la situación —No tardes.

Al pronunciar sus últimas palabras abandono la habitación azotando la puerta detrás de si más por frustración que por mismo enojo.

—Es tan molesta —miró con desprecio por donde había salido Sakura hace unos segundos.

—No puedes culparla.

— ¿Ahora la vas a defender?

—No, simplemente no puedes culparla. Al igual que tú o yo, ella es solo una víctima más de las circunstancias. En algún momento se convirtió en alguien despreciable a quien quiero asesinar con todo mi ser, sin embargo eso no quita el hecho de que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga con una gran voluntad.

— ¿Ahora la vas a justificar?

—Eres imposible —respondió resignado —, como sea no esperaba que la Hokage me llamara en estos días, pensaba en mañana ir yo mismo para agilizar mi salida, sin embargo parece que tendré que hacerlo hoy.

— ¿Enserio? —un poco de tristeza podía sentirse en su tono, pero parecía exigir más una respuesta sobre lo que estaba por venir.

—Sí, no te preocupes, te daré todos los detalles después de que terminemos.

Continuaron con el almuerzo en silencio, esta vez sin interrupciones. Al terminar recogieron la mesa y el rubio fue a tomarse un baño tal y como lo había dicho, tal vez el más largo que se había dado en toda su vida, incluso Hanabi saco un libro que había comenzado a leer hace unos días sabiendo que la espera no iba a ser corta.

—No sabía que fueras tan fanático de los baños largos —comentó al verlo finalmente salir. Puso un separador y regreso su vista a él.

—Después de todo no se cuando seré capaz de ducharme nuevamente.

—Supongo…

—Bueno, entonces vayamos al punto —de un buró sacó tres pergaminos, los puso en la mesa y le extendió uno a la Hyuuga —, son una de mis últimas adquisiciones en el país del Hierro; pergaminos de emergencia. Ya están marcados con mi chakra, si llego a estar en peligro los hare reaccionar y emitirán una alarma y en el pergamino se formara un mapa con mi posición exacta cada vez más preciso conforme se vayan acercando.

—Parecen bastante útiles —tomó uno y lo observo con un poco de asombro.

—Y espero que lo sean. Te voy entregar los tres a ti, ya que no me va a dar tiempo de entregárselo a Shikamaru y ni se diga Konohamaru, también traten de no separarse de ellos ya que realmente no sé cuándo pueda necesitar su ayuda, pueden tenerlo siempre en su armamento ninja o algo por el estilo.

—No prometo nada —el rubio esbozo una sonrisa.

—Cuando encuentre alguna información sobre Hinata prometo que te lo hare saber, lo más probable es que envié una carta cifrada, estoy seguro Shikamaru les hará llegar la noticia cuando la resuelva —tomó su mochila, su armamento ninja y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola lentamente.

—Cuídate y no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería.

—Claro —la observó por unos segundos —, ¿eso es todo?, esperaba un abrazo con lágrimas o algo por el estilo.

—Vete antes de que me hagas golpearte —aunque trato de sonreír una opresión invadió su pecho.

—Ya veo —continúo finalmente dándole la espalda y atravesando la salida —tú tampoco hagas tonterías y espera por nosotros — y así el Uzumaki finalmente salió de su departamento.

Aunque lo negara, pasó prácticamente toda su vida en esa aldea. Tal vez no tenía los mejores recuerdos de haber vivido en ella pero era el lugar que conocía y que aun consideraba el único al que pertenecía por lo que dejarlo como si nada también le parecía algo más de lo que jamás aceptaría.

No quería irse sin despedirse de su amigo, sin embargo ir a visitar al Nara junto con los detalles que terminarían discutiendo le tomaría al menos cinco horas, así que buscando un pretexto para aplazar su salida hizo lo que hace había dejado de hacer; un paseo por la aldea en pleno día. La gente al verlo hacían una reverencia respetuosa con temor, sin embargo a diferencia de lo que ellos esperaban él les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa cosa que llevaban tiempo sin ver y aunque desconcertados por esa actitud le devolvían la sonrisa por inercia, aliviados de que su héroe regresara a ser el mismo de antes.

—Auch…

Al estar metido en sus pensamientos no miro al frente y un niño que iba corriendo con total alegría choco contra su pierna haciendo que callera de espaldas.

—Eso dolió —se quejó mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¡Te dije que no corrieras! —Llegaron sus padres corriendo detrás de él —, vamos, discúlpate con… —vieron al rubio y rápidamente hicieron una reverencia con respeto —d-disculpe Naruto-sama, no teníamos ni idea de… —tragaron saliva con miedo—, es solo un niño, por favor no…

—No se preocupen —respondió con una radiante sonrisa, se agacho para quedar a la altura del niño y le acaricio la cabeza —lo importante es que no te lastimaste ¿verdad?

—No, estoy bien —con admiración el niño lo observo por unos instantes —así que usted es Naruto-sama —comentó aun maravillado —woow, ¡cuando sea grande quiero ser como usted!

—Vaya, me halaga escuchar esas palabras. Esfuérzate y estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás.

— ¡Entiendo!

—Bueno, si me disculpan tengo unas cosas pendientes así que tengo que irme.

Se alejó de ellos dejando perplejos a sus padres que ya se habían preparado mentalmente para dar sus vidas por el perdón de su hijo, y el niño sin entender porque sus padres siempre le decían que si veían al rubio corrieran lo más rápido y no hablaran con el sí parecía tan buena persona, y no solo ellos si no todos los que presenciaron aquella escena no entendían bien lo que pasaba, pero se alegraban de que volviera a tener aquella personalidad tan radiante que siempre lo caracterizo.

Sabiendo que era inútil aplazar lo inevitable finalmente se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage, entro como siempre, por la puerta de siempre y tomando el pasillo de siempre, todo tan montamente que realmente le costaba imaginar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Me reporto, Uzumaki Naruto número de registro 9854 —con una mirada vacía quedo erguido ante el escritorio de su actual líder.

—Por fin llegas, ¿se puede saber por qué me tuviste esperando más de dos horas?

—Cuestiones personales —respondió secamente.

—Ya veo —suspiró la Hokage —, ¿Hanabi Hyuuga tiene que ver con esas cosas personales?

—Tenga o no tenga que ver no es de su incumbencia.

—No estoy jugando Naruto —respondió irritada por su actitud tan cortante que siempre tenía hacia ella.

—Uzumaki Naruto, número de registro 9854 reportándose. Solicito saber el motivo de mi presencia aquí, si Hokage-sama solo se sentía sola y necesitaba hablar con alguien puede llamar a otra persona y evitar que pierda mi tiempo con tonterías.

—Tus modales empeoran.

—Y mi paciencia también.

—Sakura, entra —la pelirrosa entro y se unió a ellos dos dentro de la oficina —, tengo una misión para ustedes dos y dado de que estas más irritable de lo normal tal vez esto te alegre un poco: Como futuro Hokage tienes una reunión diplomática con la alianza del este que conforman los países de Seijiri, Noah y Zhur. Se llevara a cabo mañana al medio día y su llegada estaba anunciada para antes del anochecer pero como te demoraste mande una carta avisando de algunos imprevistos y que llegarías durante la noche. La reunión es para proponer una avanzada militar de Konoha en la alrededor de la zona como medio central de comunicación y ahuyentar a esos molestos gremios que están ganando poder en la zona, además de que los pocos bandidos que asechan esa ruta serán ahuyentados al escucharlo.

— ¿Cuándo tenemos que partir? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

—De inmediato de ser posible, sé que no necesitan escolta pero como la imagen política que representas un equipo Anbu de cinco personas se encontrara contigo a las afueras del país del fuego para protegerte la parte restante del camino, ¿alguna pregunta?

—Si.

—Dime.

— ¿Y si me niego? —con una sonrisa arrogante miró directamente a la rubia.

— ¿Qué? —

—Supongo que la confusión fue que lo hice a modo de pregunta —aclaro su garganta y volvió a hablar —me niego a aceptar esto.

— ¿Y se puede saber porque te estas negando? —su enojo era evidente pero trato de tranquilizarse para no agravar más la situación —si hay algo que te incomode podemos arreglarlo.

—Me incomoda su hipocresía Hokage-sama.

Hubo un silencio en el que los dos se miraron con seriedad, simplemente esperando a que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento o soltara la primera palabra.

—Habla claro Naruto, no estoy para juegos.

—Me refiero a su hipocresía, ¿a qué más me podría estar refiriendo? —Dio unos pasos y continuo —, es el plan más estúpido que eh escuchado en mucho tiempo, empezando por mandarme a una representación diplomática con un compañero cuando el eje central soy yo y más aún que sea ella, se ve tan claro que incluso me da pena el simple hecho de participar.

—Si tienes algo que decir dilo y ya —habló en tono serio, se puso a la defensiva al percatarse de que habían descubierto sus intenciones.

—Quiere que vaya con ella para que piensen que es mi prometida y cuando tome la posición de Hokage la presión social de los nobles del este me obligue a un matrimonio forzado, tan despreciable pero supongo que no podía esperar menos de usted, cada vez cae más bajo Hokage-sama.

— ¡Escúchame bien Naruto! —exclamó molesta —, ¡estos meses he pasado tu estúpida actitud de niño malcriado porque pensé que pensé que acomodarías tus ideas, pero ya fue suficiente!, vas a ser el próximo Hokage ¡compórtate como tal maldita sea!

—No pienso seguirle el juego Hokage-sama —su mirada se ensombreció —todo esta tan podrido que ya no se puede respirar y perdería lo único que queda de mi si participo en esto.

—Acepta la realidad Naruto —respondió seriamente —esto es lo que significa ser shinobi, no somos héroes. Si no puedes con esta carga abandona tu banda y olvídate de tu sueño de ser Hokage.

—En ese caso —se quitó la banda ninja que traía atada a su brazo derecho y la arrojo sobre la mesa. No esperaba que se diera este tipo de desenlace pero ya que se había presentado la oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar —no pienso seguir más con esta farsa.

— ¡Espera Naruto!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Estas consiente de lo que estas haciendo? —, preguntó la Hokage preocupada, en ningún momento espero que tomaría textualmente sus palabras —sentémonos y relajémonos un poco ¿te parece?

—Hace meses que no puedo relajarme, cada que lo hago la culpa y el remordimiento me destrozan por dentro —Tsunade desvió la mirada apenada —, no te culpo ni a ti, ni a nadie más, desde un principio fue mi culpa por no haber asesinado a todos los que originaron tal desastre, por dejarme llevar por mi estupidez y la del mundo por exigir tales tonterías. Ya deje de pelear contra la realidad, lo demás queda en mí.

— ¡No digas tonterías!, ¿no crees que estas exagerando mucho lo de hace tres meses?

— ¿Exagerar? —Regresó a verla con enojo puro —, ¡me estás diciendo que mi vida, que todo lo que creía se fuera a la mierda en un día es exagerar! —El suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse por tanta presión — ¡tú sabias como me sentía y sin embargo no hiciste nada, todo por mantener una maldita imagen de perfección ante las demás aldeas y el mundo!, ¿crees que me importa más lo que le pase a la aldea? El precio de esta falsa metrópoli fue la felicidad tus shinobis y encubrir al mayor bastardo que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, ¡no voy a formar parte de esta mentira, de este sistema tan podrido ni de los ideales de gente que no conocer el valor que sus sonrisas causan!

— ¡Sé que no hicimos lo correcto pero no puedes enfrascarte en algo así! —Exclamó por fin explotando — ¡Si tanto odio tienes contra la aldea centra todo tu odio y frustración en mí!, ¿quieres golpearme? Adelante Naruto, no me defenderé.

—Te tomare la palabra –sus ojos se tornaron rojos y pasó en menos de una milésima de segundo.

Sakura que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio no fue capaz de percatarse de lo que había pasado hasta que el edificio completo se encontraba destruido, en ningún momento la Hokage espero que Naruto lo hiciera, solamente pudo ver como a una velocidad endemoniada le propino un puñetazo de tal magnitud que no solo la hundió en suelo, si no que también se llevo el edificio completo en el acto.

—N-Naruto —susurró la Haruno mientras se reincorporaba en los ahora escombros de lo que hace algunos segundos fue la imponente oficina de la Hokage, quitando unas tablas que se encontraban sobre ella.

—Supongo que ahora tengo razones de sobra para ser considerado un criminal de rango S —comentó tan casual como si estuviera informando el clima —, sabes Sakura, agradecería que me despidieras de todos, no creo tener tiempo para hacerlo por mi cuenta —la pelirrosa soltó unas lágrimas de frustración al entender sus palabras —, también deberías llevar a la Hokage al hospital, me contuve lo mas que pude pero aun así parece que me excedí —la verdad era otra pues aunque se contuvo en ese puño soltó parte de su frustración que había tenido guardada los últimos meses, camino hacia donde se encontraba la Hokage seminconsciente por el impacto.

—Sabes abuela, siempre te considere como una madre, hasta ahora agradezco tus enseñanzas y todo los buenos momentos que tuvimos —sonrió recordando todo lo que habían pasado hasta ahora—, pero todo eso se acabó desde que eso pasó —de su cuello se arrancó el collar que le había regalado cuando se conocieron y le dejo sobre ella —si quieres mi perdón dale el collar a Konohamaru y pásale mi voluntad, estoy seguro que se convertirá en un buen Hokage algún día —dio otros pasos, se detuvo unos instantes y regreso su vista —adiós abuela.

—N-Naruto… —susurró en un tono casi inaudible.

Comenzó a alejarse lentamente, la rubia fuera de combate no podría detenerlo y Sakura entendía que hiciera lo que hiciera iba a abandonar la aldea, después de todo no era la primera vez que le sucedía así que aunque con frustración no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo, después de todo de quererlo el rubio podría dejarla en KO en menos de un segundo.

Ganó unos minutos de ventaja los cuales serian más que suficientes para perder a sus posibles perseguidores. Hábilmente se movió entre las calles pasando desapercibido ante toda la multitud que se dirigía a la torre Hokage, con gran maestría se movía como una sombra por la aldea hasta que finalmente consiguió salir del lugar que fue su hogar por unos largos diecinueve años. A ese punto ya no había marcha atrás, tragándose el nerviosismo y el miedo por el mañana comenzó su viaje, uno que dentro de unas décadas seria conocido como legendario.

—Veamos, repasando mi plan… —sacó algo que parecía un mapa y lo comenzó a revisar, todo mientras seguía saltando de rama en rama a gran velocidad —, voy por esta dirección —dio un gran salto acrobático cambiando su orientación —primero descansare en Azorius, me dirigiré a la arena para saludar a Gaara y pedirle su ayuda, luego me moveré a la lluvia, dado que es el país colindante con todos los demás me quedare en algún poblado cercano y de ser posible comprare un departamento para usarlo como punto de inicio, después de que ya este mejor organizado y con un poco mas de información revisare Selesnya, Periah e Izzet respectivamente —guardo el pergamino nuevamente —, no sería mala idea hacer algunas otras paradas antes de ir a la lluvia —comentó pensativo — ¿a quien más podría pedirle ayuda sin el riesgo de que delate mis planes? —Se quedó razonándolo por unos momentos —quien sabe, luego pensare en eso, ahora tengo que apresurarme a llegar a Azorius antes de que anochezca, por ahora supongo que tengo que hacer algo para despistar a los shinobis que envíen detrás de mí —hizo algunos sellos de mano mostrando su mas famoso jutsu, después de que aparecieran veinte clones idénticos a el comenzó a hablar nuevamente —dispérsense por todas las direcciones posibles hasta que caiga la noche —después de sus palabras todos sus clones acataron sus órdenes comenzando a desaparecer en distintas direcciones cada uno —, no eh dejado ningún rastro de chakra desde que salí de la aldea, mientras que el rastro que están dejando mis clones se puede sentir a kilómetros de distancia y si a eso le sumo que tres de ellos tomaron direcciones parecidas a la mía supongo que descartaran el hecho buscar mi posición por esta zona —esbozó una sonrisa —supongo que el único que se podría hacer una idea de mis planes es Shikamaru pero no creo que se entrometa, al menos no por ahora — cerró los ojos satisfecho de sus acciones. Ya todo estaba en marcha, solamente quedaba esperar el reaccionar de Konoha, de ahí en adelante si todo seguía según lo planeado no debería tener ningún otro inconveniente.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **_Con esto comienza la trama principal de la historia, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente._


	5. La partida de un héroe II

**Te encontraré**

* * *

**La partida de un héroe II**

**.**

**.**

— ¡¿Alguien podría hablar de una maldita vez?! —exclamó molesta. Después de un pequeño silencio alguien contestó.

—Hace unos minutos enviamos a tres escuadrones Anbus detrás de él, parece que hay al menos veinte rastros de su chakra y todos apuntan a distintas direcciones lo que deja como obvio que utilizó clones para despistarnos. Incluso si separamos los equipos Anbus en grupos de dos personas para poder seguirle el rastro, con todo nos tomaría un par de días el dar con él y de ser el caso un simple equipo de dos no tendría oportunidad de derrotarlo.

—Si se tratara del Naruto de antes tarde o temprano daríamos con él y con una simple estrategia podríamos someterlo —agregó el genio Nara mientras sacaba un cigarro de la cajetilla que el Uzumaki le había entregado ayer. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, saco un encendedor de su chaleco y lo encendió —, el verdadero problema es que ya no es el mismo idiota que conocimos. Basándome en las circunstancias puedo asegurar que ninguno de los rastros que dejo es el verdadero; piénsenlo un momento ¿no hubiera sido más fácil hacer eso desde el momento que abandono la aldea? —le dio una exhalada a su cigarro y continuo —tampoco es tan tonto como para ir a una aldea oculta sabiendo que nosotros con un simple mensaje podemos pedirles su cooperación por lo que a los últimos lugares a los que iría serian la aldea de la arena y de las nubes, sería un desperdicio de tiempo y de shinobis activos el enviarlos a esas direcciones.

—Concuerdo contigo Shikamaru —lo apoyó Kurenai —, sin embargo eso no quita el hecho de que estemos en un hospital y esté prohibido fumar a sus alrededores, ni que decir dentro de la habitación de un paciente —ante la reprimenda el pelinegro hizo un gesto de molestia para después apagar su cigarro y lanzarlo por la ventana — ¿también tengo que recordarte los protocolos de higiene?

—Paren de discutir cosas sin sentido —interrumpió la Hokage desde la camilla en la que se encontraba —. No los reuní para discutir los malos hábitos de Shikamaru ¿o sí? —la pelinegra se disculpó.

—Si no está muy lejos de mi posición puedo rastrearlo gracias al collar del primer Hokage.

—Buena idea Yamato.

— ¿Se refieren a este? —Interrumpió nuevamente la Hokage alzando el collar que por tanto tiempo le perteneció a Naruto — lo dejó antes de irse, tal y como dice Shikamaru no es el mismo idiota que solía ser ¿y por qué no decirlo? ahora mismo es alguien imposible de seguir. No voy a ser pesimista pero alguien con su poder de por si es difícil de lidiar y a eso le sumamos que en estos meses se volvió una especie de genio sádico, sean sinceros ¿realmente creen que vamos a poder dar con él?

—P-pero hasta Naruto debe de tener algún objetivo ¿no? —Interrumpió Ino—, incluso si abandonó la aldea repentinamente no es como si solo se fuera a vagar por el continente buscando los mejores puestos de ramen.

— ¿Alguna idea Shikamaru? —Lo cuestionó la Hokage de inmediato —, además de Konohamaru tú fuiste la persona más cercana a él ¿no te mencionó algo acerca de abandonar la aldea, algún lugar en el que tuviera algún asunto, alguna razón para…?

—No sé por qué me pregunta eso a mí Tsunade-sama —la interrumpió secamente tomando un aire serio —todos aquí sabemos exactamente cuál es su objetivo.

Por unos minutos el silencio reino en la habitación, hasta que el Inuzuka fue el primero en romperlo.

—Así que Hinata ¿eh? —Kiba no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa —. A final de cuentas ese tonto va a ir detrás de ella, yo que comencé a pensar en el como un cobarde… —cerró los ojos con una sensación de tranquilidad —, supongo que lo subestime.

— ¿Estás diciendo que te pare bien que se fuera? —Replicó la pelirrosa de inmediato, sin embargo a la par le respondieron.

—No —se escuchó de inmediato —, el que abandone la aldea por un simple capricho es algo que no le voy a perdonar —continuo con un semblante serio —sin embargo como hombre jamás le perdonaría que se hubiera quedado de manos cruzadas. No lo estoy justificando pero me alegra que lo hiciera.

— ¡Serás!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kiba —agregó el domador de insectos —durante estos meses todos los que estamos aquí nos hicimos de la vista gorda, parece que al final Naruto fue el único que tuvo el valor de hacer algo al respecto incluso si eso significaba abandonar su sueño.

— ¡Paren de una buena vez! —Exclamó la Hokage molesta —todos sabemos lo que pasó, nadie está orgulloso de eso y tampoco es como si hubiera tenido otra solución.

—Si Naruto hubiera sido Hokage estoy seguro que hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para encontrar alguna salida —la Hokage trono los dientes en señal de molestia —, incluso el Sandaime hubiera encontrado otra solución, él jamás se hubiera permitido sacrificar a sus shinobis por una tontería, incluso…

— ¡¿Te crees muy listo niño?! —Exclamó con los nervios al límite — ¿Qué hubieras echo tú en mi lugar?

—Se me ocurren varios escenarios en los que encontraría una solución, sin embargo es algo que ya no importa, el pasado no se puede cambiar y tenemos que aprender a vivir con nuestros errores y lo que estos conllevan.

—Dejemos esto a un lado por el momento —Interrumpió el peligris tratando de calmar las tenciones que se estaban comenzando a formar, de no ser el caso iban a terminar agrediéndose ahí mismo —Ibiki-san, esta problema parece más su área, ¿por dónde cree que deberíamos comenzar?

—Primero tendremos que interrogar a las últimas personas con las que tuvo contacto, después…

— ¡Fue esa Hyuuga! —Exclamó Sakura de inmediato —, ¡de seguro Hanabi lo influencio para que abandonara la aldea y fuera a buscar a su hermanita!

—Yo me encargare de hacer las preguntas —sentenció Neji.

—No se molesten —interrumpió tranquilamente —tan pronto como vi el edificio de la Hokage desmoronarse me hice una idea de lo que estaba pasando, llámenlo suerte o casualidad me encontré a Hanabi unos momentos después —dio un gran suspiro —no sabe nada, casi se pone a llorar como un bebe al que le quitan sus dulces cuando le dije que Naruto podría haber abandonado la aldea.

—De seguro solo te estaba engañando —reclamó molesta.

—Esa es una buena suposición Sakura, salvo porque mientras tú te ponías a llorar en tu habitación por las desgracias que sucedían a tu alrededor yo me dedicaba a interrogar y torturar prisioneros de todas las maneras posibles junto a Ibiki-sensei —Sakura soltó un quejido de molestia —si hubiera mostrado una pequeña señal de duda en sus ojos por más mínima que fuera, ella estaría aquí bajo mi jutsu de sombras diciéndonos todo lo que sabe.

— ¿Qué hay de Konohamaru-kun? —preguntó este Lee —, siempre que estaba libre de misiones veía a Naruto-kun y a Konohamaru-kun en los campos de entrenamiento cuando pasaba por ahí mientras recorría mis veinte kilómetros matutinos, incluso en un par ocasiones al terminar me unía a ellos.

—Lee tiene razón —habló el Akimichi —, a pesar de todo lo que pasó Naruto nunca se distancio de Konohamaru a como lo hizo con nosotros, tal vez él sepa algo.

—Konohamaru salió en una misión hace dos días —respondió la Hokage —, estoy segura que de haber sabido que esto iba a pasar no hubiera aceptado ninguna misión hasta que Naruto se fuera —agregó molesta —, eso solo nos deja con un último testigo —enfocó su mirada al hacia el Nara nuevamente — ¿algo que decir? dudo mucho que no te dieras cuenta de algo considerando que paso la mayoría de sus días contigo.

—Desgraciadamente cuando iba a mi casa no hacíamos más que beber y jugar shogi, después de ganarle un par de veces procedíamos a seguir bebiendo hasta que alguno de los dos perdiera la conciencia —comentó con una sonrisa en rostro —, nunca hablo de algo que pareciera sospechoso y si lo hizo no me encontraba en condiciones de analizarlo.

—Desvergonzado —lo recriminó su amiga de toda la vida.

—No puedo negarlo —respondió dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

—Y aparte sínico —continuo su ataque —, ¿qué crees que tu querida Temari-chan haría si se enterara? —el Nara tragó saliva al escuchar aquella mención.

—Ehem —aclaró su garganta llamando la atención de todos —, como sea no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, ahora que ya sabemos que no sabemos nada ¿cuáles son sus órdenes Hokage-sama?

—Envíen otros cuatro escuadrones Anbus en su búsqueda, si dan con él eviten a toda costa el enfrentamiento directo, además quiero un equipo de inteligencia y otro de rastreo, si lo que dicen es cierto, si encontramos a Hinata encontraremos a Naruto, también podemos manipular un poco la información y crear rumores para reducir el rango de búsqueda.

—Entendido —sin más todos los shinobis que se encontraban dentro de su habitación desaparecieron de la misma en cuestión de segundos, a excepción de uno que no se movió en lo absoluto.

— ¿Alguna idea?

—No, puedo imaginar algunas cosas pero nada en concreto, el único que podría seria Shikamaru pero no creo que nos ayude, al menos no por ahora.

—Eso nos deja en blanco ¿cómo es que todo termino así?

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia…

— ¿Tú también vas a empezar con eso? —reclamó molesta.

—Lo siento, es solo que incluso ahora me pongo a pensar que todo fue tan injusto para alguien como ella, pero es algo que ya no importa —esbozó una sonrisa bastante notoria detrás de su máscara —. Como shinobi estoy decepcionado de Naruto, parece que no maduro y sigue siendo el mismo idiota que actúa sin pensar, sin embargo como sensei no podría estar más orgulloso, aprendió la lección que yo no pude aprender a tiempo, el aun lo está y espero que lo consiga. Mi posición como shinobi me impide apoyarlo por lo que usare la fuerza de ser necesario para traerlo de vuelta, sin embargo por ahora aún tengo algo que hacer —caminó lentamente hasta la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A cumplir con mi papel de sensei. Al terminar la guerra pensé que por fin mi trabajo había terminado, que finalmente podía ceder el relevo a las futuras generaciones, sin embargo parece que tendré que esperar un poco más para eso, aún quedan cosas por hacer, tengo que guiar a estos tontos que llamo mis alumnos —sin más cerró la puerta detrás de si dejando sola a la Hokage en su habitación.

Mientras en la aldea los rumores no se hacían esperar, solo los shinobis de alto grado y personas cercanas que se habían reunido con la Hokage hace unos momentos sabían lo que realmente había pasado, mientras que la población y a los shinobis de menores rangos los mantenían bajo la ignorancia.

Simplemente circulaban rumores de lo que podría haber pasado; desde que Naruto por fin había explotado hasta que la Hokage había perdido nuevamente en las apuestas y de la frustración había destruido todo su edificio, los rumores iban de lo más extravagante hasta cosas realistas, fantasiosas eh incluso cómicas, sin nada en concreto todo regreso a la calma en no más de un par de horas en las cuales dejaron de darle gran importancia.

— ¿Necesitas algo de mí?

—Lo sabes perfectamente y el hecho de que estés en su departamento lo afirma.

—Me acabo de enterar de lo que paso, ¿fue obra suya?

—Lo es, ya sabes que ese tonto no sabes controlarse —tomó asiento, la Hyuuga le acerco una taza con té, después se sirvió el suyo, se puso del lado apuesto al Nara para poder seguir con la conversación.

—No me dijo mucho, solamente que nos contactaría cuando tuviera algo y me dejo esto —le extendió un pergamino —, dijo que es un pergamino de emergencia, que cuando se encuentre en peligro lo va a activar y este hará el sonido de una alarma y trazara un mapa de su posición por lo que me pidió que no nos separemos de el en ningún momento, de ahí en fuera solamente me pidió que le entregara el otro a Konohamaru y que cuidara su departamento en su ausencia.

—Ya veo ¿dónde tienes el tuyo? —La Hyuuga se subió la manga derecha de su camisa mostrando un sello debajo de su muñeca, el Nara sonrió ante el hecho —, supongo que hare lo mismo —le dio un sorbo a su té —. Tu y yo fuimos de los primeros que sospecharon, esperaban que tuviéramos alguna información, yo me las apañe a mi manera mientras que para cubrirte les dije que te había encontrado y te pregunte si sabias algo y bueno… —tomo aire sabiendo que se molestaría —, les dije que te habías puesto a llorar cuando te planteé la posibilidad de que Naruto abandonara la aldea.

—Gracias por cubrirme, no tenías por qué —reclamó con una mueca de molestia muy notoria. Tomo aire tranquilizándose y continuo — ¿Alguna idea de su destino?

—Supongo que el primer lugar que va a visitar va a ser la Arena, después buscara un lugar como base y como punto de partida, posiblemente por la aldea de la lluvia o por el país de la Garra o del Nano, de ahí todo dependerá de la información que logre reunir, lo encubrí para que le dé tiempo de organizarse sin embargo no poder seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo sin que empiecen a sospechar.

—Ya veo —respondió mientras se quedaba pensando unos momentos —, espero que regrese con Nee-san, si no todo esto será en vano.

—Es Naruto, de una forma u otra lo va a conseguir, confió completamente en él por lo que le brindare todo mi apoyo y espero que tú también.

—Lo hare.

—Bueno, entonces es todo por mi parte, contáctame si te enteras de algo y yo haré lo mismo en el caso contrario. —se levantó de la mesa, se tomó todo él té restante de un trago y finalmente abandono el apartamento que por tanto tiempo le perteneció a su amigo.

La Hyuuga a pesar de todo el odio que le llego a tener; no podía negar que sentía que ahora la aldea estaba incompleta sin el rubio, tal vez en otra situación no le hubiera importado pero de cierta manera consiguieron hacer las paces. Un sentimiento nostálgico la invadió recordando los momentos felices que habían pasado ellos cuatro, Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru y ella, esbozó una sonrisa y dejo escapar un par de risas al recordar a esos dos haciendo tonterías y cada vez sentía más y más su ausencia.

No era momento para ponerse sentimental, sacudió su cabeza en un intento por despejarse, por ahora cuando Konohamaru volviera lo pondría al tanto de lo que había pasado y discutirían como se turnarían para cuidar el departamento del rubio, no era un lugar grande por lo que tampoco necesitaba mucho mantenimiento y con que fueran una o dos veces por semana debería ser suficiente atención, aunque conociendo a Konohamaru él se quedaría a vivir en el departamento del Uzumaki la mayor parte del tiempo, por ahora tendría que tomar su relevo y se quedaría ella por esta ocasión hasta que regresara de su misión.

Le dio un vistazo pensando en que hacer, por ahora solo podía esperar. Se dispuso a tomar un baño sin embargo unas visitas inesperadas aparecieron.

— ¿Qué haces en el departamento de Naruto? —La interrogaron de inmediato—, sé que fuiste tú quien lo influencio para que abandonara la aldea —la ignoró por completo.

—Ahora entiendo lo que mencionaba de que no le gustaba dormir aquí —comentó como si estuviera hablando al aire —, el ruido de los perros ladrando es tan molesto que incluso pareciera que están aquí dentro.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Sakura, cálmate —la interrumpió su amiga antes de que ambas llegaran a mas —Hanabi ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó más amablemente y con un tono cordial. Esta vez la Hyuuga respondió.

—Esperando a que regrese —una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro —Naruto-nii no se fue para siempre, solamente no se sentía bien, necesitaba pensar en un lugar lejos de toda la gente que lo juzgaba sin conocer lo que sentía. Yo cuidare de su departamento en su ausencia para que cuando regrese tenga un lugar al que llegar, que sepa que a pesar de todo alguien lo está esperando en un lugar cálido al que pueda llamar hogar —parecía que iba a romper en lágrimas en cualquier momento, sin embargo las contuvo —, sé que volverá y yo lo estaré esperando.

Sus palabras le llegaron al pequeño equipo que se encontraba investigando el departamento del rubio, incluso por unos momentos Sakura se sintió un poco mal por haberla culpado sin alguna prueba clara. Kiba abrazo a Akamaru conmovedoramente e Ino desvió el rostro tratando de que las emociones no la controlaran, el único que se mantuvo sereno fue el genio Hyuuga.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no regresara a la mansión Hanabi-sama?

—No por ahora Neji-nii-san, tal vez regrese mañana o pasado mañana, ¿podrías avisarle a mi padre? —el castaño asintió con una pequeña y educada reverencia.

—Si Hanabi-sama está aquí y no hay nada que le haya llamado la atención, tampoco habrá algo que investigar aquí, sería una pérdida de tiempo quedarnos —aunque había claras fallas en esa afirmación nadie se atrevió a cuestionar a Neji — ¿qué lugares aún permanecen pendientes?

—Ichiraku's ramen, los rostros Hokage, el campo de entrenamiento número 7 y el antiguo barrio Uchiha.

—Lo más cercano es el campo de entrenamiento. —El Hyuuga desapareció. Poco a poco todos los demás hicieron lo mismo dejando sola nuevamente a Hanabi.

—Eso fue fácil —comentó con una sonrisa.

Al parecer engañarlos no había sido del todo difícil gracias al papel que le había puesto Shikamaru, tal vez después de todo no había dicho eso de ella solo por molestarla, si no sabía que sería el método más eficiente para quitar la sospecha de ella e incluso convertirse en una víctima.

—_Realmente aterrador, tal y como dijo Naruto _—se dijo a sí misma. Al parecer tenía que agradecer el que el Nara estuviera de su lado.

* * *

**_Notas del autor: _**_Gracias por leer. Poco a poco se iran desvelando las dudas con respecto a la historia, trato de hacerlo lo mas intrigante, interesante sin llegar a aburrir asi que espero estar haciendolo bien._

_Gracias en especial a aquellos que dejan reviews dandome a saber sus opiones, sin ustedes esta historia no seria posible._

_Un saludo y nos leemos hasta la proxima._


	6. Recuerdos de una vida I

**Te encontraré**

* * *

**Recuerdos de una vida I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_— ¡Hinata! —Exclamó el rubio mientras corría hacia ella —, disculpa la tardanza —se detuvo y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, puso sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recobrar el aliento —el idiota de Sasuke sugirió un nuevo lugar para entrenar, no creí que estuviera tan lejos —se secó unas cuantas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente y continúo — ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?_

_—N-no, llegué solo hace un par de minutos —respondió con su tan clásico tono de voz._

_— ¿Enserio? —dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio —. Me alegra escuchar eso, de verdad que me alegra._

_—Naruto-kun..._

_— ¿Qué pasa Hinata? —vio que su novia de un momento a otro se puso roja, cuando trató de encontrar su mirada con la de ella esta desvió su rostro apenándose aún más._

_— ¿Me mentiste Hinata? — Susurró preocupado — ¿de verdad te hice esperar tanto?, yo…_

_—No, ¡no es nada de eso Naruto-kun! —Rápidamente aclaró el malentendido —, es solo que yo, b-bueno… —armándose de valor le extendió una pequeña bolsa que había tenido escondida detrás de ella todo este tiempo —Ya sabes que hoy cumplimos una semana de novios, y pues yo quería, bueno… darte esto —esbozó una sonrisa adorable pero sin perder su clásico sonrojo. _

_—Hinata… —susurró sorprendido. Recibió la pequeña bolsa que le estaba extendiendo su novia, la abrió y dentro, en un pequeño estuche se encontraba un colgante de metal en forma de flama, el que usualmente usaban para representar la voluntad de fuego de Konoha. Al observarlo con un poco más de cuidado vio que detrás tenía una pequeña inscripción que decía: "N.U. &amp; H.H"_

_—Y-yo lo hice… —susurró apenada, se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos, al ver que el rubio no decía nada retomo la palabra nuevamente —, tal vez no sea muy bonito, s-si no te gusta podría…_

_—Es hermoso… —respondió tan pronto como pudo al salir de su asombro —, ¿cómo me queda? —preguntó emocionado. A una velocidad increíble se lo puso y lo presumió con alegría._

_—Se te ve increíble Naruto-kun —lo alagó con una gran sonrisa._

_— ¡Genial! —exclamó contento, sin embargo después bajo la mirada un poco triste._

_— ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? —preguntó confundida por su repentino cambio de ánimo._

_—Pusiste mucho empeño en este regalo, sin embargo yo no te traje nada, siento como si fuera un fracaso como novio._

_— ¡Claro que no, por favor no digas eso Naruto-kun! —Reclamó de inmediato —, ¡que te gustara mi regalo es más que suficiente para mí, no eres ningún fracaso como novio! ¡Eres el mejor novio que cualquier mujer pudiera pedir! —él era el chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada, y escucharlo hablar así de sí mismo no pudo evitar decir lo que realmente sentía._

_—Hinata… —se sorprendió al escucharla decir aquello._

_—Y-yo, no… —ajena a la euforia de hace unos momentos, se percató de que prácticamente lo había gritado y había llamado la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí, teniendo bastante miradas puestas en ellos. Los colores se le fueron al rostro y llevó sus manos a la cara tratando de cubrir la vergüenza que estaba comenzando a sentir. Cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse cuando sintió un par de brazos cruzar su cintura y aprisionarla en un cálido abrazo._

_—Gracias Hinata —le susurró al oído —, esas palabras son más de lo que merezco. —La Hyuuga iba a replicar pero el rubio se le adelanto —. Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo pero puedo estar seguro de lo que siento por ti. Prometo volverme más y más fuerte para ser capaz de protegerte y ti y a toda la gente en la aldea, entonces serás conocida como la esposa del sexto Hokage —terminó con una gran sonrisa de victoria tan clásica en él._

_— ¿Lo prometes? _

_—Claro, sabes que yo nunca rompo mis promesas —se acercó lentamente a su rostro y con gran delicadeza unió sus labios con los de su novia en una tierna y ligera muestra de afecto —, nada ni nadie nos va a separar, peleare hasta el final con tal de estar a tu lado, así tenga que enfrentarme a todo el continente shinobi — se alejó lentamente a una distancia prudente — ¡¿Me están escuchando?! ¡Hinata algún día será mi esposa y yo seré el próximo Hokage! ¡Me convertiré en el shinobi más poderoso del mundo del cual mi esposa pueda estar orgullosa! ¡Lo prometo!_

_La Hyuuga solo desvió la mirada levemente apenada, pues Naruto se había encargado que todos a unos kilómetros a la redonda pudieran escuchar su mensaje. Al igual que antes todas las miradas se volvieron a posar nuevamente en ellos sin embargo todos esbozaron una ligera sonrisa, ese era el ninja más respetado de Konoha, con una actitud tan brillante y sincera esperaban grandes cosas de él y con una novia tan tierna como lo era Hinata sabían que tanto la aldea como la nación del fuego tenían un futuro brillante._

_—Me estaba preguntando el porqué de tanto escándalo —ambos salieron de su pequeño mundo y voltearon en dirección de aquella voz —, supongo que no podía ser alguna otra persona aparte de ti._

_—Sakura-chan ¿lo escuchaste?, creo que me excedí un poco —comentó apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca._

_—Claro que volviste a excederte —respondió con gracia —, ¿no deberías pensar también en cómo se siente Hinata? —el rubio enfoco su mirada en la ojiperla, al analizarla se percató que se encontraba completamente apenada a tal grado que era incapaz de articular palabra alguna._

_— ¿Hinata?_

_—Veo que aún no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer —se acercó a Hinata y delicadamente poso una mano en su hombro —, de verdad me sorprende como puedes soportar a este tonto pero ya que lo estás haciendo cuídalo bien —la Hyuuga se relajó un poco —. Ya sabes Hinata, cualquier cosa que te moleste solo dime y yo personalmente me encargare de hablar con él —tronó sus puños mientras emanaba un aire asesino haciendo que el rubio se escondiera detrás de la ojiperla._

_—Gr-gracias Sakura-san —respondió un poco más calmada gracias a sus palabras —, pero estoy segura de que Naruto-kun jamás haría algo para lastimarme._

_—Así es —agregó de inmediato su novio —, mi único objetivo antes que cualquier otra cosa es hacer feliz a Hinata —tomó su mano y la apretó delicadamente para que sintiera la fuerza de sus motivación. _

_—Di eso después de que regreses de hablar con Hiashi-san —el rubio tragó saliva al recordar ese pequeño detalle que aún tenía pendiente, después de todo su reunión estaba programada para esta noche y a pesar de todo aún no se sentía mental mente preparado para encarar a tan imponente figura como lo era el gran Hiashi Hyuuga._

_—Tranquilo Naruto, sé que te ira bien —la Haruno le regaló una sonrisa que logro tranquilizarlo un poco —, estoy segura de que mientras Hinata este contigo no aras ninguna tontería y bueno, de ser el caso de que su padre se oponga estoy seguro que terminaras ignorando su decisión y las cosas entre ustedes no cambiaran —río imaginándose este hecho generando una revuelta y prácticamente retando a cualquier autoridad con tal de permanecer al lado de su novia —. De cualquier manera mi único consejo es… —lo meditó por unos momentos —, no hagas tonterías ¿quieres? _

_— ¡Claro que no! —Replicó de inmediato —, lo intentare las veces que sean necesarias con tal de que me acepten._

_—Naruto-kun… —la Hyuuga tomo su mano y la apretó fuertemente con una sonrisa._

_—En ese caso yo los dejo —se despidió la pelirrosa —, Tsunade-sama me cito hace veinte minutos, no quiero hacerla esperar más —sin más les deseo suerte por última vez para luego desaparecer entre la multitud. _

_Ambos aun revigorizados por esta pequeña conversación decidieron aprovechar su día al máximo para afrontar con toda la confianza su reunión que tendrían en la noche._

_— ¿Por ahora qué quieres hacer Hinata? —preguntó sonriente el rubio cuando su amiga finalmente desapareció de su rango de visión —, sabes… realmente se me dan mal esto de las citas… —comentó avergonzado —estoy seguro que con el tiempo mejorare pero por ahora no sé qué hacer._

_—Con el tiempo… —susurró la Hyuuga sonriente —, no lo sé Naruto-kun, yo tampoco soy m-muy buena en esto —admitió igualmente avergonzada —. Mientras este contigo cualquier lugar me parece agradable, y últimamente has viajado mucho por tantas conmemoraciones que has recibido, ¿no tienes algún lugar en mente? _

_—Ahora que lo mencionas me gustaría ir a la capital para mostrarte cierto lugar... —comentó pensativo, sin embargo negó a los pocos segundos —, será para otro momento —admitió con pesadez —está lejos y no quiero alejarme de la aldea._

_—Sí, lo mejor sería no alejarnos mucho para evitar cualquier contratiempo con mi padre._

_—Mm… ¡ya se! —Exclamó de un momento a otro —, ya que yo no te di nada mi regalo será cumplir cualquier capricho que me pidas —afirmó con la cabeza un par de veces orgulloso por su idea —no importa lo que sea Hinata, tu dímelo y yo lo cumpliré._

_— ¿Enserio? —preguntó emocionada._

_— ¡Por supuesto!_

_— ¡En ese caso acompáñame! —fuera de cualquier reacción que se esperaría, animadamente tomó la mano del rubio y lo jaló comenzando a correr. Por su parte Naruto, se alegró completamente de la confianza que ahora se tenían y solo esperaba que a su novia no se le ocurriera ninguna locura._

_—Mira Shikamaru ¿qué esos no son Naruto y Hinata?_

_— ¿Mmm…? —Respondió distraído —, parece que lo son._

_—De seguro están teniendo una cita, que romántico ¿no crees? —Comentó con los ojos brillantes —, me gustaría algún día yo también encontrar a un novio tan genial como Naruto, bueno no como él, no quiero que sea un tonto pero debo de admitir que es todo un caballero cuando se trata de Hinata…_

_—Hablas mucho, lo que tenga que llegar llegara y ya._

_—Hmp… —Infló los cachetes en señal de molestia —eso lo dices porque tú ya estas saliendo con Temari, creo que soy de las que más se están quedando atrás._

_— ¿Es algo de lo que una shinobi deba estarse quejando? —preguntó con duda._

_—Para ser un genio parece que no te has dado cuenta de que antes de shinobi soy mujer ¿seguro que estas usando tu cerebro Shikamaru? —Preguntó con sarcasmo, mientras perdía de vista tanto al rubio como a la peli azul —, ¿y podrías dejar de fumar de una vez? —reclamó molesta._

_—Lo siento pero estos son los únicos momentos en los que puedo darme el lujo, si Temari me ve me mata aquí mismo sin piedad alguna —respondió con gracia._

_— ¿Y enfrente de mí no te importa verdad, qué crees que pasaría si me ocurriera contarle a tu amada? —el Nara trago saliva de inmediato — sabes, me está dando un poco de hambre, claro que si un alma bondadosa me invitara a comer podrá reconsiderarlo._

_—No es muy propio de ti chantajear a la gente ¿tus valores han caído tanto?_

_—No lo veas como chantaje —respondió con una gran y sínica sonrisa —míralo como una inversión para salvar tu vida ¿a que suena mejor, no?_

_—Supongo que no tengo opción —resignado aventó la colilla para sacar uno nuevo cigarrillo y llevárselo a la boca —, al menos voy a hacer que valga la pena —con toda tranquilidad saco su encendedor y lo prendió — ¿Y bien, a dónde quieres ir? si no está Chouji con nosotros puedo darme el lujo de costear algún lugar de renombre. _

_—Vaya, parece que realmente valoras tu vida Shika —con una gran sonrisa tomo su oferta y continuo —, en ese caso veamos…_

_— ¡Hey, por aquí! por fin los encuentro._

_— ¿Neji, Sasuke-kun? _

_—Es inusual verlos a los dos juntos —dejó escapar el humo del cigarro lentamente y regreso a mirarlos — espero que no sea una misión problemática, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y no quiero estar desvelado._

_—Lamento no poder responder tus expectativas —respondió el Uchiha con su clásica actitud —, de cualquier manera con nosotros tres dudo mucho que alguna misión nos de problemas —agregó con una sonrisa arrogante._

_—Supongo._

_—Lo más seguro es que tengamos tiempo de sobra, ¿por qué no vamos a algún bar y pasamos tiempo entre hombres?_

_ —No sería mala idea, sin embargo si Temari me encuentra mañana con aliento alcohólico no sé lo que me pueda pasar —comentó resignado — pasare por esta ocasión._

_—Tener novia suena pesado —respondió con burla —yo no diré una sola palabra, tampoco creo que Neji lo haga. _

_—Lo siento Sasuke pero tendrán que ir ustedes dos, estoy en la misma situación que Shikamaru. Tenten no dudara en lanzar todas las armas que tenga a la mano si se enterara, y te aseguro que sus armas no son pocas._

_—Ya veo —no le dio mucha importancia —. El idiota de Naruto esta con Hinata —susurró a la nada —, supongo que un tiempo a solas tampoco le hace mal a nadie. De cualquier manera será mejor apresurarnos._

_—Entonces te dejo Ino, voy a cumplir mi misión —sin más el Nara se separó de su amiga y se unió al Hyuuga y al Uchiha, se disculpó con ella diciéndole que en otro momento la invitaría a comer para después desaparecer con sus compañeros._

_—Mi comida gratis... —susurró con tristeza —en fin, luego me lo cobrare— cambió su semblante de un momento a otro como si no importara. Por ahora tendría que buscar algo en lo que matar el tiempo hasta que anocheciera o le diera más hambre —es horrible que todos tengan misiones menos tú. _

_— ¡Ino-senpai! —antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose escuchó un llamado con su nombre._

_— ¿Mitsuki-chan? —Preguntó sorprendida al verla —, ¿cuándo volviste? —una gran sonrisa se le formó al ver de nuevo a su querida y adorada kōhai. _

_—Regrese hace apenas unas horas, vengo de entregar mi informe a la Hokage —como si fuera la primera vez que se veían en años envistió a Ino en un fuerte abrazó—fue tan duro estar ahí, no había regaderas y teníamos que bañarnos con cubetas de agua helada, sin contar que la comida era horrible y, y…_

_—Tranquila, ya todo está bien —respondió el abrazo protectoramente y acarició su cabeza en un intento por reconfortarla._

_—Fueron las dos peores semanas de mi vida senpai —lloró como si se tratara de una niña pequeña._

_—Era necesario, un ninja medico tiene que estar preparado para las peores situaciones, un poco de practica real era necesaria, además tampoco es como si fuera tan malo, creo que Sakura y yo ya te hemos contado suficientes historias de cómo era la situación durante la guerra._

_—Bueno, bueno está bien, no fue para tanto —rompieron su abrazo y continuaron con la plática —, sabes senpai tampoco he tenido una comida decente en un buen tiempo, creo que su deber como superior seria premiarme por sobrevivir a tal infierno —esbozó una gran sonrisa sabiendo que la rubia no se negaría._

_—Que te parezcas tanto a mi puede tener sus desventajas, pero solo por esta ocasión te lo has ganado._

_Tal y como decía desde el momento en el que a Ino le dejaron a cargo sus primeros alumnos aspirantes a médicos hubo cierta conexión entre ellas dos. Casi parecían hermanas, mientras Ino era rubia y de ojos azul claro, Mitsuki era de cabello de un negro profundo con unos ojos del mismo tono, si no fuera por esas claras diferencias cualquiera diría que eran hermanas perdidas._

_La actitud de ambas era muy parecida, claro que había una gran diferencia de madurez gracias a todo lo que aún le tocó vivir a Ino, sin embargo todos decían que era la viva imagen de Ino durante su estadía en la academia y que mejor persona que Sakura como para asegurar tal afirmación._

_Finalmente Ino generó un instinto protector de hermana mayor y senpai, terminando haciéndose cargo de la mayor parte de su formación como ninja médico, y ahora que la última prueba de estar en servicio en situaciones reales había acabado no podía sentirse más orgullosa de su querida kōhai._

_Terminaron yendo a un pequeño restaurante que frecuentaban en su tiempo libre. _

_—Entonces que me dices Mitsuki-chan, ¿viste algo interesante?_

_—No realmente, aunque fue agotador ir hasta las comunidades más alejadas y con menos recursos del país no es como si hubiera ido a una zona de guerra donde hay heridos cada tres segundos, de verdad siento pena por Ranmaru-kun —dio un sorbo al té que había pedido —, no pasó de chequeos rutinarios a niños y a adultos de la tercera edad, lo más extravagante que me sucedió fue de una pareja que se había peleado y la mujer termino apuñalando a su marido._

_—Hablando de amores enfermizos —comentó con gracia._

_—Y que lo diga senpai, al final tuvo que intervenir la policía del lugar._

_—Vaya, entonces nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme._

_—No, nada… —se puso pensativa unos momentos —, tal vez haya algo._

_— ¿Enserio, que? — llamó su atención que la pelinegra se pusiera tan seria de un momento a otro._

_—Nada importante, solo algunos rumores que escuche en algunos pueblos —cruzó sus manos tratando de encontrar las palabras —, no sé cómo clasificarlos, solo podría decir que eran algo inusuales, tal vez perturbadores…_

_—Me matas de la curiosidad._

_—Ah, sí. Lo siento senpai —se apresuró a concluir —, como explicarlo. En general algunas personas aseguraban que recibían cartas de gente muerta, personas que conocieron y que ya sea por la escritura o por cosas que mencionaban que solo ellos conocían les daba autenticidad, también hablaban sobre ciertos monstruos que asechaban en la noche y de los más raros que llegue a escuchar fue de una señora que aseguraba que una guerra sin precedentes estaba por venir, que una diosa había bajado de sus reinos para advertirnos…_

_— ¿Gente muerta, visiones, monstruos…, cómo? —puso especial atención, ya que algún jutsu prohibido podía estar detrás de todo eso. Vio que su amiga puso una cara de incomodidad —que poco tacto de mi parte, abordemos el tema una vez que terminemos de comer ¿te parece?_

_—Sí, gracias._

**__0_0__**

_—Este fue un gran día Naruto-kun— la Hyuuga que se encontraba recostada a un lado del rubio tomó su mano he hizo el comentario—, espero que todas nuestras citas sean iguales que estas —corto la distancia entre ambos y se recostó en su pecho._

_—Ninguna cita será como esta Hinata —respondió mientras la abrazaba— te prometo que serán cada vez mejor —la Hyuuga sonrió._

_Ambos se encontraban recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras el cielo sobre ellos lentamente se tornaba rojo anunciando el fin del día._

_—Soy tan feliz Naruto-kun —cerró sus ojos y se acurruco sobre sus brazos poniéndose más cómoda —, tanto tiempo esperando el poder estar a tu lado y por fin…, por fin se convirtió en realidad, ya no es nada más un simple sueño._

_—Hinata… —cuidadosamente le limpio una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos —perdóname por haberte echo sufrir tanto tiempo con mi estupidez —acomodó unos mechones de cabello cuidadosamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla —. Prometo que estaremos juntos para siempre, te prometo que peleare por ti, te prometo que nada nos va a separar, te prometo que te recompensare por todo el tiempo que perdimos en el cual pude estar a tu lado pera estaba ciego preocupándome por alguna tontería sin importancia._

_—Naruto-kun… —susurró débilmente —, yo prometo nunca dejarte de amar, siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote en las buenas y en las malas, mientras tú me digas que me amas, mientras me prometas un futuro a tu lado te seguiré hasta el mismo infierno._

_— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó con gracia —, ¿me seguirás hasta la oficina de la abuela cuando haya fallado una misión? —la Hyuuga no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas risas al escucharlo._

_—El infierno seria menos peligroso, pero prometo tratar tus heridas o irte a visitar diario al hospital —ambos rieron a la par._

_—Tal vez tú ya lo sabias Hinata, pero yo jamás imagine que amar a una persona pudiera hacerte tan feliz, y más aún que esa persona sienta lo mismo, el simple hecho de imaginar esto, no se…, que por fin al regresar haya alguien esperándome, decirle adiós a la soledad que experimentaba cada vez que… —el rubio no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos —yo, yo… ya no sé qué decir —por alguna razón río —solo…, gracias._

_—Naruto-kun, no llores más, siempre estaré a tu lado, lo prometo._

_—Yo también lo prometo —se miraron a los ojos — ¿deberíamos sellar esta promesa?_

_—P-por qué no hacerlo —ambos sonrieron y acercaron lentamente sus rostros el uno al otro. La sensación cálida del momento perduraría en sus memorias por el resto de sus vidas, se arrepintieran o no._

**_0_0_**

Era de noche y la gran ciudad de Azorius se encontraba en completa calma. En esa época del año el frio al anochecer era prácticamente insoportable por lo que todas las atracciones nocturnas eran en locales cerrados y con buena calefacción, ya fueran bares, casas de apuestas o de compañía todo se encontraba escondido detrás de alguna puerta y el frio se encargaría de que perdurara así por uno par de meses más.

Los hoteles eran otro tema, ya que utilizaban la noche para terminar sus actividades aprovechando que la mayoría de sus huéspedes se encontraban dormidos.

Al ser una ciudad importante recibían muchos huéspedes importantes, de renombre y simplemente ricos, tristemente la mayoría eran maleducados y creían que con su poder e influencia podían tener lo que quisieran lo que le había causado un par de problemas. Ella era bastante atractiva, y no era ninguna novedad pues para trabajar en aquel hotel era un requisito como servicio extra a los clientes por lo que de cierta manera ya se había acostumbrado, sin embargo ayer llego un huésped algo inusual; atractivo, atento, amable y encantador a su punto de vista.

Estaba por terminar su jornada y finalmente poder ir a su casa a descansar, su último trabajo era el de ir a la habitación 304, en el cual se encontraba dicho huésped. Por lo que le habían dicho era alguien importante por lo que aunque no pidiera u ordenara algo en especial irse a cerciorar de su comodidad era indispensable y la habían mando a ella como último encargo.

Emocionada por verlo otra vez fue a cumplir su última tarea con gran ánimo, sin embargo por más que tocó la puerta nadie contestaba por lo que o no se encontraba o tenía un sueño bastante pesado, la amabilidad puede ser fácilmente interpretada como hostilidad así que cedió en sus intentos por conseguir una respuesta.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, vio un reloj de pared que indicaba lo tarde que era, a esa hora la mayoría de los huéspedes se encontraban dormidos y él no tendría por qué ser la excepción. Camino a la recepción vio una sombra en el jardín, esto llamó su atención por lo que fue a dar un vistazo y para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba, mirando hacia la nada con una seriedad melancólica que parecía sacada de un cuadro, tan perfecta, como si el tiempo mismo se hubiera detenido en ese momento solo para crear esa imagen.

— ¿No puede dormir? —preguntó acercándose lentamente a su posición. Al parecer al final si cumpliría con su deber, al estar lo suficientemente cerca se percató de que solo traía puesto el pantalón, dejando expuesto del torso hacia arriba, exhibiendo un cuerpo muy bien trabajado con un par de viejas heridas ligeramente visibles.

—No —respondió tranquilamente —todo lo contrario —agregó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nostálgica —, es uno de los mejores sueños que eh tenido en meses, aunque más que un sueño ¿cómo decirlo?, eran viejos recuerdos que creía perdidos.

— ¿Viejos recuerdos?

—Así es, viejas memorias, de aquellas que creías perdidas en el olvido, de las cuales no tenías conciencia de su existencia hasta que las recuerdas tan vívidamente que sientes como si realmente estuvieran pasando, como si fuera la primera vez que las experimentas, rompiendo el límite de cualquier fantasía convirtiéndose en algo más real que la realidad —una corriente de aire azotó haciendo que su acompañante se estremeciera de frio, sin embargo él a pesar de no tener nada que le cubriera cerró los ojos disfrutando aquella sensación —. Dime, ¿tienes recuerdos que no quisieras perder, qué harías si desaparecieran lentamente sin que te dieras cuenta?

— ¿Recuerdos que no quiero perder? —se quedó pensando unos momentos —Si, creo que todos tenemos recuerdos que atesoramos con todo nuestro corazón, pero lamento decir que no sigo su pregunta, no entiendo como algo tan preciado puede desaparecer así sin más, algo que recuerdas con tanto aprecio no puede desaparecer, tal vez solo estén ocultos esperando el momento indicado para salir, ansiosos de explicar por qué estuvieron ausentes.

—Me gusta esa respuesta —sin decir alguna otra palabra comenzó a caminar —, regresare a mi habitación, tal vez sea capaz de recordar un poco más, o al menos me expliquen por qué se fueron —agregó con una sonrisa amarga.

El rubio abandonó el lugar dejándola desconcertada, no sabía si lo que dijo lo había ayudado o no, sin embargo se reflejaba un pensamiento complejo en su rostro y aunque agradecía haberlo visto de nuevo no estaba segura que la conversación que había tenido con él hace tan solo unos segundos hubiera sido real, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Creo que necesito descansar.

* * *

**_Notas del autor: _**_Es un placer leerlos de nuevo. Esperaba subir este capítulo el sábado pero termine inmerso en algunos detalles por lo que me demore hasta hoy._

_Sin mas no los quise hacer esperar por lo que lo subo hoy lunes esperando lo disfruten y les sirva como un buen inicio de semana._

_Ghost-03, Tati, angel souriant y DavidC20Official Writer. Gracias por su tiempo, realmente agradezco su soporte a esta historia y espero no decepcionarlos._

_Seria todo por mi parte esperando escuchar sus opiniones, repito; que tengan un buen inicio de semana y nos estamos leyendo. _


	7. El presidio de lo inevitable

**Te encontraré**

* * *

**Regocijo y desconfianza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Buenos días —saludó cortésmente — ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

—Buenos días —regresó el saludo de la misma manera —. Un amigo me avisó que iba a visitar la ciudad y que se hospedaría en este hotel, así que me preguntaba si aún seguía aquí.

— Ya veo —comenzó a buscar la lista de los huéspedes recientes — ¿me podría decir el nombre de su amigo?

—Su nombre… —soltó un suspiro —es algo muy abstracto de definir —no entendieron su comentario por lo que continuo antes de que pudieran interrumpirlo —es muy fácil de reconocer, es rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada; no se ven personas con su aspecto muy a menudo por esta zona.

— ¿Se refiere a Hayama-san?

—Sí, ¿Hayama-kun sigue por aquí? Como es un nombre común creí que sería más apropiado darle una descripción por si había alguien más hospedado con su mismo nombre.

—Entiendo… —aunque no muy convencida procedió —Hayama-san se encuentra en el restaurante tomando su desayuno ¿gusta que le anunciemos sobre su llegada?

—No es necesario —respondió cortésmente —, prefiero darle la sorpresa.

—Siga el pasillo con la alfombra naranja y de vuelta en el primer corredor a la izquierda.

—Gracias.

Siguiendo las instrucciones dio con una gran puerta, al entrar los aromas de una refrescante comida y café invadieron su nariz a toda velocidad, en este caso su máscara que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro no fue impedimento para las fragancias que dominaban el lugar.

Una vez dentro la tarea fue sencilla, dio un pequeño recorrido por los alrededores hasta que finalmente encontró a su amigo sentado en una de las mesas ligeramente más apartadas del resto.

—Hayama-kun, tiempo sin verte ¿te molesta que me una? —jaló una de las sillas de la mesa quedando frente a él. Con toda la educación requerida en el lugar, con calma y modales dignos de un feudal tomó la servilleta en forma de cisne sobre su plato, deshaciendo la figura la colocó sobre sus piernas para finalmente mirar a los ojos a su acompañante.

—No esperaba encontrármelo aquí —le dio un trago a su café —si comenzamos una pelea todo a nuestro alrededor terminara destruido y no prometo dejarlo vivo sensei, además el desayuno está realmente delicioso, no quisiera desperdiciarlo y mucho menos perdérmelo al tener que escapar después de lidiar con usted —con los palillos tomó un trozo del suflé que tenía en su plató y lo llevo a su boca. Al terminar de digerirlo continuo —me pregunto si puedo pedirlo para llevar, así tendría una cosa menos de la que preocuparme —el peligris soltó una ligera risa.

—Te ves bastante bien Naruto, mejor a la imagen demacrada que habías tenido todo este tiempo —con la misma calma que el rubio llamó a uno de los meseros con un ligero gesto de mano.

—Buenos días, no sabía que esperaba compañía —hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa —, ¿qué desea ordenar?

—No te preocupes, él ya se…

—Por ahora una taza de café y pan es suficiente —lo interrumpió con tranquilidad.

El ambiente se sentía claramente tenso. Por unos momentos no supo qué orden acatar sin embargo por el simple hecho de salir de ahí, no hizo más preguntas y fue por lo ordenado.

—Dudo mucho que haya viajado ciento veinte kilómetros para compartir un desayuno, pero tampoco lo veo con intenciones de pelear y por más que lo intento no ciento la presencia de refuerzos cercanos, ¿qué hace aquí sensei? —preguntó con clara desconfianza.

—Quería ver cómo te encontrabas, temía que comenzaras a atacar a cualquier ser viviente que se pusiera enfrente de ti, tal y como lo estuviste haciendo durante un tiempo en la aldea —formó una sonrisa notoria aun detrás de su máscara al ver el disgusto de su alumno — ¿Por qué esa cara Naruto?

—No es nada, aun trato de recordar algo de la justicia que tuve que aplicar en ese entonces.

— ¿Justicia?

—Todos ellos tenían esa estúpida sonrisa sobre su rostro —comentó claramente molesto —, sonreían y reían sin saber que a cambio Hinata tenía que llorar, hablaban tonterías sobre regresar a sus hogares cuando Hinata ya no tenía un lugar al que volver, se paseaban libremente por la aldea mientras Hinata tenía que esconderse para evitar ser asesinada por los escuadrones Anbus, por sus propios camaradas shinobis —el veneno en sus palabras era casi sólido. Dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse y no salirse de control —. Por eso y mil razones más tuve que hacerlo.

—Sabes Naruto, es bastante gracioso cuando lo dices, siendo tú el primero que le dio la espalda; incluso cuando te enteraste de la situación no hiciste nada, solo trataste de buscar excusas y pretextos para no ver la realidad solo aumentando tu fanatismo por…

Con gran rapidez tomó un par de palillos que se encontraban en la mesa y los interpuso en el cuchillo que le habían arrojado, este último clavándose de manera tan limpia que casi pareciera que el cuchillo de mesa ya se encontraba atorado en el pedazo de madera incluso antes de que hicieran los palillos.

—Imagino que tu actitud violenta tampoco va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

—Aquí está su café, espero que lo disfrute —llegó su pedido ajeno la situación de ambos. De la misma manera que antes, hizo una reverencia educada para retirarse de ahí lo más pronto posible y que el cuchillo para cortar mantequilla estuviera atravesando un par de palillos para comer reafirmaba ese hecho.

—Soy consciente de mis actos sensei, me tomó meses procesar todo lo que pasó y acomodar mis ideas sobre lo que era correcto, por eso deje la aldea, mi respuesta no se encuentra allí.

— ¿Y qué te dice que la encontraras fuera de la aldea, y si no lo haces?

—La encontraré.

— ¿Y si ella no quiere regresar? realmente admiro su fuerza, cualquier otra kunoichi hubiera terminado suicidándose por todo la presión que tuvo que soportar, cargar la culpa de haber asesinado a alguien tan cercano a todos nosotros, ser abandonada por todos y por la persona en la que más confiaba y aun así tener la voluntad para mantenerse con vida, ¿de verdad crees que aun siga cuerda a estas alturas? —lo miró a los ojos —. Si es que llegas a encontrarla puedes estar seguro que la tierna, dulce y amable Hinata que todos recordamos está muerta, quisiera detenerte no tanto por no confiar en que lo consigas, sino porque sé que lo harás y lo primero que hará al verte será ir por tu cabeza.

—Gracias por su advertencia pero todo eso ya ha dado vueltas en mi cabeza amenazando con volverme loco día y noche, ni usted ni cualquier otra persona me va a decir algo que no me haya dejado sin dormir a estas alturas. Mi único objetivo es devolverle un poco de la paz que le fue arrebatada, si mi muerte alivia un poco de su sufrimiento que así sea, no me resistiré —miró a la nada por unos instantes. Después con una sonrisa arrogante recobro las palabras —por otro lado si destruir Konoha o cualquier otra aldea es lo que necesita para ganar un poco de tranquilidad tengan por seguro que estaré en la primera línea, ¿no deberían de estar pensando en cómo mejorar sus defensas en vez de perder el tiempo aquí conmigo?

—A pesar de sonar tan confiado lo único que haces es evadir los peores escenarios, tratas de arreglar todo a la fuerza en un intento inútil por intimidar a la realidad, no te comportas muy diferente a lo que una vez fue…

— ¡No quiero escuchar ese nombre!

Resonó un grito por todo el lugar, incluso unas lágrimas de enojo o tal vez frustración resbalaron por sus mejillas. Todos los presentes curiosos por aquello enfocaron su vista en ambos, en especial en aquel rubio que se había puesto de pie y había lanzado por los aires el plato que estaba comiendo, mirando como los restos de comida se habían estampado al otro extremo de la pared.

—Solo quiero que recuerdes esto Naruto —el rubio volvió a tomar asiento, con un gesto que decía "_¡Qué mierda están mirando!_" Todos apartaron sus vistas mientras que un empleado fue a limpiar la pared. Como vio que su alumno no respondía continuo —, ante todo y todos lo más importante es la paz que hemos conseguido a través de la última gran guerra ¿la recuerdas? Aquella que empezó por el corazón roto de mi viejo camarada. No quiero que la historia se repita y no lo permitiré mientras siga con vida, si llegas a convertirte en una amenaza para el continente lo más conveniente sería acabar contigo ahora mismo.

—Suena interesante sensei, de entre todos los posibles problemas que pueda tener usted y el Susano perfecto que ahora domina son los más peligrosos, si se va interponer en mi camino considero que lo más conveniente también sería eliminarlo antes de que se entrometa más —sus ojos se tornaron rojos y con una mirada seria mandó una clara advertencia a su maestro, sin embargo tal y como lo esperaba de alguien de su nivel este siquiera se inmuto.

—No seas tan arrogante Naruto, si vieras en lo que te estas convirtiendo te darías tanto asco con el parentesco que te atormentaría incluso después de tu muerte —el rubio tronó los dientes.

— ¿Por qué no probamos que tan equivocado estoy? —Respondió con enojo.

—Créeme que nada me gustaría más que acompañarte en tu viaje y evitar que hagas alguna tontería, sin embargo mi lugar ya no está ahí y gracias a ti hay tanto que hacer en la aldea que por sí solo tengo trabajo suficiente para un par de años —sacó unos folders con la insignia de la aldea más poderosa fungiendo como sello central —. Eres poderoso Naruto, a estas alturas nadie lo duda pero no importa que tan fuerte seas, no hay nada más peligroso que la desinformación y tú te desconectaste del mundo como un ermitaño —le extendió el folder.

— ¿Cómo sé que no es algún tipo de rastreador?

—Se supone que gracias a las misiones suicidas que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo tu mejor que nadie debería conocer la situación actual, dime Naruto ¿recuerdas el lugar, el cliente, el objetivo o el motivo de alguna de las misiones?

—Recuerdo la paga —no pudo evitar reír al escucharlo.

—Ya no eres un niño y debes de saber que nada es lo que parece, esta paz es aún más delgada que cuando estaban las tenciones entre las aldeas ocultas, no solo los gremios de mercenarios están tomando fuerza en varias partes del continente, también hay muchos grupos con unas ideologías bastante extrañas pero hasta la más absurda leyenda tiene algo real en donde se originó, además los bijuus están volviendo a ser cazados, afortunadamente aún no han podido dar con alguno pero eso también te pone en la mira.

— ¿Y qué gana haciendo que yo lo sepa?

—Eso y más encontraras en los archivos que te acabo de dar —ignoró su pregunta y continuo —. De verdad espero que consigas lo que sea que estás buscando, solo no hagas ninguna tontería.

No se podría considerar una situación de tensión, tal vez incomodo era la palabra. Naruto no sabía cómo responder, después de todo cuando lo vio acercarse a su mesa mentalmente se preparó para tener que evadirlo a él y al menos otro par de escuadrones anbus. Nunca bajo la guardia y por sentido común supuso que toda esta platica era solamente para ganar tiempo y que algunos refuerzos cercanos alcanzaran a llegar; si juntaba a su sensei con otros jounnin de alto rango ni siquiera el sería capaz de escapar.

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, dejando que los sabores de tan lujoso lugar los invadieran. Si quiera era necesario utilizar su modo sennin para comprobar los alrededores, no había nadie más que su sensei frente a él, algo gracioso considerando que por sí solo el peligris le daría suficientes problemas si llegaran a un enfrentamiento.

Termino con su plato y siguiendo aquella graciosa rutina pidió un plato tras otro con ese apetito insaciable tan propio de él. Su sensei viéndolo comer con cierta nostalgia y por su parte como siempre, y tan rutinario entre ellos apenas percatándose que el peligris se había terminado tres tazas de café negro junto con un almuerzo ligero de fruta y pan dulce frente a él y todo sin que en ningún momento viera que se removiera la máscara en ningún momento, ¿cómo le hacía? Aún era un misterio para el continente shinobi.

¿Eso era extraño, amenazarse a muerte hace unos momentos y ahora estar almorzando tranquilamente? Tal vez lo era, tal vez no pero a ninguno le importaba, cada quien dio su mensaje lo suficientemente claro como para que más palabras no fueran necesarias.

—Esto es todo por mi parte.

Se levantó de la mesa, saco una especie de billetera de uno de sus bolsillos y dejo un par de billetes sobre la mesa. El rubio quedo atento a sus movimientos, sin embargo sus próximas palabras lo dejaron todo claro.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos ya no será entre sensei y alumno, será entre dos shinobis que pelearan a muerte por sus propios ideales, espero que para entonces limpies tu mente y tu alma, sea cual sea el resultado no quiero que te arrepientas.

_Increíble, genial, poderoso, soberbio, amable._

Unas pocas de las tantas palabras que describirían a su maestro en ese instante. Desde el momento en el que abandono la aldea conocía su destino, más al mostrar la fuerte convicción de sus creencias abandonando todo he incluso en un enfrentamiento con la actual Hokage que en algún momento llego a considerar una madre para él y como si fuera poco dándole un boleto directo al hospital.

No sabía cómo describir la sensación que lo abrumaba, quería darle las gracias por todo pero estaba más que claro que a estas alturas ya estaba de más. Con un agradecimiento silencioso vio a su sensei partir, atravesando la puerta y perdiéndose en los pasillos que lo habían llevado ahí.

—No arrepentirme… —dejó a un lado todo lo demás y lo meditó con calma. El ruido de los demás comensales, pláticas familiares, murmullos, risas; los empleados atendiendo cada mesa y el sonido de sus pasos, la música instrumental que ambientaba el lugar con los autores de las melodías en un pequeño podio en el cual el sonido era uniformemente distribuido.

¿Arrepentirse de algo? Ya era muy tarde para eso, hace meses que no había un solo día en el que no deseara regresar el tiempo, evitar su propia estupidez, su propia indiferencia y ceguera. Ya no había espacio para arrepentimientos, solo tenía dos opciones delante de él: terminar con su vida y su sufrimiento o tratar de enmendar su error. Era curioso y cómico a la vez pues la primera opción era la menos dolorosa y factible y aunque era una oferta tentadora alguien como él no merece clemencia.

Por qué tener una salida fácil mientras ella a pesar de que todo su mundo se vino abajo por su culpa, a pesar de que las personas que le prometieron estar con ella, su familia, amigos, pareja, ¡todos, todos los que alguna vez juraron apoyarla! Ahora eran los mismos que la cazaban, que buscaban su cabeza.

Lo que le había dicho su sensei era completamente cierto, a pesar de todo aun tuvo la voluntad para mantenerse con vida y era algo digno de admirar. Él enloqueció, culpó a todos por sus propios errores, asesino más gente que las victimas que hubo en la última gran guerra en ambos bandos en un intento por encontrar un poco de paz. Si no hubiera sido por Shikamaru que a pesar de todo lo siguió tratando igual mientras todos lo tachaban de lunático asesino, por Konohamaru que a pesar de todo lo seguía viendo como maestro y hermano mayor e incluso Hanabi que no escondió su odio hacia él, que lo culpo, lo recrimino y con cada palabra, con cada mirada, con cada acto se mostraba el veneno y recelo que acumuló.

¿Cómo agradecerles? Fueron la combinación perfecta para mantenerlo cuerdo o al menos no permitirle enloquecer más; alguien que lo siguiera viendo de la misma manera, que le siguiera exigiendo como si nada hubiera pasado y que en sus ojos expertos se mostrara indiferente a su sufrimiento. Alguien que aun tuviera esperanzas en su persona, que aun siguiera esperando grandes cosas y que por simple egocentrismo no le permitiera caer. Por último necesitó de alguien que le recordara todos sus pecados, que por más que lo intentara no le permitiera olvidar el por qué se encontraba en esa situación.

—No puedo perder más tiempo.

El dinero que su maestro había dejado era más que suficiente para cubrir ambos consumos y dejar una generosa propina. Se puso de pie, regresó a su habitación por las pocas pertenencias que había dejado para continuar con su trayecto, ya se encontraba cerca de la frontera del país y el viaje en el desierto le tomaría al menos tres horas y no quería que la noche lo alcanzara.

**_0_0_**

—Capitán ¿todo está bien?

—Eso depende de ti, ¿qué consideras para que "algo este bien"?

—Déjate de tonterías Shikamaru, no confundas más a los pobres novatos.

El pelinegro sonrió ignorando el comentario de su amigo. Tiró al suelo el cigarro que tenía entre sus manos a punto de acabarse y de su cajetilla tomo uno nuevo.

Acampando en la cima de una pequeña montaña que daba una estupenda vista de los poblados vecinos. Su misión era sencilla, se rumoraba que un gremio no oficial trató de establecerse en las cercanías, sin embargo era una zona protegida por la nación del fuego y Konoha por lo que no tuvo el éxito que esperaban. En represaría comenzaron a atacar los poblados más desprotegidos y a controlar algunas rutas comerciales cobrando cuotas por considerarlas sus territorios.

Nada que sorprendiera, después de todo los gremios eran formados por mercenarios establecidos en una zona y aunque la mayoría seguía algunos protocoles de seguridad, seguían siendo mercenarios a final de cuentas.

En el equipo se encontraban él, Kiba y un grupo de doce chunnin. Kiba lideraba el grupo de asalto con siete de los doce mientras que él estaba a cargo de la unidad de larga distancia con cinco shinobis bajo su mando directo, sin embargo el líder absoluto era el Nara y nadie tenía problema con ello. El Inuzuka mejor que nadie sabía que mientras siguieran las órdenes de su amigo no tendrían problema en conquistar un continente entero y sabía en carne propia lo que era pelear codo a codo con él.

Mientras Kiba tiene el poder de cinco legiones enteras en un solo hombre, Shikamaru era el estratega de estragas, considerado el segundo mejor de todo el continente solamente superado por su monstruoso abuelo.

Por la misma razón esto debería ser un juego de niños para alguien como su amigo. No culpaba a los novatos por preocuparse al ver la expresión tan complicada que tenía el rostro, hasta a él le causaba curiosidad saber en lo que pensaba, lo más probable es que fuera algo acerca sobre Naruto y su reciente partida.

—Hey novato.

— ¿S-si?

Hizo un saludo militar con respeto tan pronto y como escucho que lo llamaban. Shikamaru rio y volteo a ver al Inuzuka, "_Y tu deja de asustarlos_" con una simple mirada pasó el mensaje a su amigo quien comenzó a reír.

—No estoy tratando de asustarlos Shikamaru, no es mi culpa que estos niños se asusten por cualquier cosa.

—Llamarlos niños es algo muy abstracto ¿no crees? No creo que les llevemos más de uno o dos años a la mayoría de aquí, incluso hay un par que nos dobla la edad.

— ¿Entonces los sigo llamando novatos? En experiencia les llevamos al menos dos vidas de ventaja.

— ¿Vidas, acaso eres un gato Kiba?

—Agh, siempre es un dolor de cabeza discutir contigo —se rascó la nuca tratando de pensar en cómo responder —el punto es que hasta yo estoy intrigado en por que esa cara tan seria amigo, esto debería de ser una caminata en el parque para nosotros, sin embargo traes la peor cara que he visto en meses.

—Primero no deberías dejar las órdenes inconclusas, el pobre ha mantenido su posición de saludo gracias a que no has terminado y ni me imagino lo asustado que aún debe de estar.

Volteo a ver al shinobi que había llamado que tal y como lo dijo su amigo aún se encontraba esperando órdenes. Suspiró cansado al ver como el novato trataba de mantener una postura seria pero claramente podía percibir su nerviosismo.

—Ayuda a los demás a montar las tiendas, aquí mi amigo y yo hablaremos cosas privadas por lo que no quiero que nos molesten al menos que sea una emergencia —terminando de dar sus órdenes metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y le dio la espalda.

Al ver como aquel shinobi rápidamente partía a cumplir las órdenes dio un suspiro. Ciertamente Kiba tenía una presencia bestial que asustaba o al menos imponía ante cualquiera que no conociera su actitud energética y despreocupada, al menos como guerrero de primera línea que era su amigo no podía decir que fuera malo pero le daba muchos malentendidos ahora que le daban equipos bajo su mando, tampoco algo malo pero divertidos de ver.

Llegó en silencio aun con las manos en los bolsillos y se posiciono a un lado de su amigo, el Nara le ofreció un cigarrillo que rechazo con una negativa con la cabeza, este guardo la cajetilla y continúo mirando al horizonte.

—No es una mala vista.

Con al menos cuatro poblados a la vista y con una vista más aguda como la de ambos llegaban a distinguir al menos otros cinco a través de los espesos bosques que servían como ruta alternativa o escondite si es que no querían usar los caminos principales.

La meseta en la que se encontraban estaba tan bien posicionada que al regresar de la misión recomendaría que construyeran un puesto de vigilancia, solo como precaución pues si cualquier otro enemigo fuera cual fuera llegaba a tomar el lugar estarían en una desventaja estratégica muy importante. También era un lugar un poco complicado de acceder por lo que el mantenimiento y provisiones se complicarían pero definitivamente valdría la pena.

— ¿Pensando en recomendar una base aquí?

—Vaya, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Hasta yo se la ventaja que supone un lugar como este, si llegaran a atacarnos me lazaría desde aquí antes de que siquiera traten de pasar por el camino de rocas y al estar tan reducido el camino con mi _Gatsuga _acabaría con al menos la mitad de ellos.

El Nara sonrió. Siguió mirando hacia la nada hasta que terminó con su cigarro y tuvo que prender otro nuevo.

—Vamos hombre ¿Cuántos vas a acabarte antes de que te pongas a hablar? Naruto, su destino y lo que planea está en tu mente tanto como en la mía, me atrevo a decir que estoy más preocupado que tú. Si Hinata es su objetivo no debo de apoyarlo pero que por fin tuviera el valor para mover ese trasero después de lamentarse como un llorón me hace querer abandonar la aldea también y ayudarlo en su búsqueda.

—Ese no es nuestro trabajo Kiba, ni el tuyo ni el mío, es algo que debe resolver por sí solo.

—Lo se hombre, lo sé, por algo sigo aquí ¿no? —Sonrió dando a relucir sus ligeros colmillos —, creo que aceptare uno de tus cigarros, dime que no te los has terminado.

El Nara saco su cajetilla y se la extendió, después de que Kiba tomara uno Shikamaru sacó el encendedor de su antiguo mentor y le ofreció un poco de fuego.

—Joder, definitivamente me alegro de no ser adicto a esta cosa.

— ¿Te disgusta el sabor?

—No es el sabor amigo, puedo soportar el olor a una distancia prudente pero tener el humo completamente debajo de mi nariz puede llegar a ser doloroso si lo hiciera todo el día —dio una ligera exhalada liberando el humo unos instantes después —pero si solo es uno, puedo soportarlo.

—Dime, ¿qué piensas de todo esto Kiba?

—Eso depende, ¿Qué consideras "todo esto"?

Ambos sonrieron ante su comentario. El Nara medito un poco sus palabras, no tanto para hacer la pregunta correcta si no para darle el tiempo suficiente a su amigo para plantear su respuesta después de todo al responder de esa manera solo buscaba el tiempo para acomodar sus ideas.

—No lo sé, probablemente el fin del mundo si no se maneja la situación.

Y por comentarios como esos es que era un dolor de cabeza discutir con el Nara. Él estaba preparado para abordar el tema de Naruto, Hinata, la situación en la aldea y lo que había pasado, imaginando que había encontrado una forma genial de expresar su punto de vista y con menos de quince palabras el Nara ampliaba y exigía que no solo pensara en ello, sino que lo juntara con la situación política actual, las repercusiones que eso podría llegar a tener y lo que significaba que alguien del nivel del rubio podría ocasionar no solo a nivel personal dentro de sus amigos; el caos que traería a la nación del fuego, las alianzas que llegarían, los grupos que irían tras su cabeza y los que lo seguirían por considerarlo un dios.

Si a eso le juntaba los malditos señores feudales y algunas especulaciones de lo que posiblemente Hinata estuviera haciendo en estos momentos…, su mente llegaría a un sinfín de posibilidades que le tomaría días analizar cada una y descartar las menos probables. Sabía que su amigo desde el momento en el que se enteraron de su partida ya había hecho eso considerando tantas posibilidades que podría escribir un libro entero solo con la mitad.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas tú? —Respondió con gracia —, tal vez me ayudes a descartar unas tantas.

—No tienes por qué romperte la cabeza Kiba, todo se resume a un punto.

— ¿Y ese es?

—La va a encontrar, tal vez en unos meses, unos años pero lo va a conseguir eso es algo indudable, pero desde ese punto todo está en blanco; no me atrevo a hablar mal de Hinata ni tampoco decir algo bueno sobre ella, especular sobre su situación actual está más allá de mi entendimiento.

— ¿Crees que se convirtió en una bandida o asesina a sueldo? —preguntó ligeramente molesto.

El Nara soltó un par de risas —quise decir lo que quise decir, en estos momentos pudo haber ido a algún convento en ayuda espiritual y convertirse en una santa de la era, dependiendo del convento al que fuera, tal vez la nueva santa de las flores, o la santa de la sabiduría o del amor, incluso puede que haya ido a ese lugar y se convirtiera en la nueva generación de los predicadores de la paz, es tan válido como que ahora sea la que caza a los bijuus, la nueva líder desconocida del gremio de _Rekka_, _o Last Hope_, así como una guardia imperial de algún reino, o una simple viajera o una vagabunda ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Teorizar a este punto es imposible, ni mi monstruoso abuelo podría con eso te digo todo.

Kiba se resignó, aunque le molestara que hablaran así de su amiga no podía negar que lo que decía era completamente cierto. Hinata puedo haber dado un giro drástico en su personalidad y mentalidad o permanecer como era buscando ayuda de alguien más. Desde su partida no se supo nada de ella, ni siquiera una pista de su paradero y bueno, con los cinco días de ventaja que le consiguió el rubio era imposible hacer algo.

Odio y felicidad lo invadieron al recordar ese momento, ver a su amiga con el alma partida, llena de lágrimas escapando de su hogar para evitar ser asesinada por órdenes de la Hokage y un Naruto destrozado con la sonrisa más devastada que jamás había visto perdiéndose en la locura y la desesperación, cuando en su último momento de razón antes de caer en risas rotas y miradas perdidas bloqueo su mente y no dejo a ningún persecutor salir de la aldea, ¿se imaginan? Naruto contra toda Konoha y les tomo cinco días poderlo calmar.

Aun no sabían bien que pasó allí, de primera instancia cualquiera se imaginaria que la trataría de proteger pero cuando hablaran con él diciéndole que se retirara que no se interpusiera en la misión de los anbus y jounnin participantes solo tenía una sonrisa, unos ojos demacrados tan rojos que parecía que habían tirado acido en ellos y nuevamente esa sonrisa que nunca abandono su rustro, una sonrisa que aún le causa pesadillas y así se mantuvo por cinco días sin dormir, sin comer, solo defendiendo que nadie se atreviera a cruzar esa puerta y cualquiera de las otras cuatro.

Repito, ¿se imaginan a un solo shinobi sitiando todo Konoha por cinco días? De haber ido con intenciones de matarlo en menos de un día se abrían librado de él, pero el objetivo era solo someterlo y someter a alguien que tenía el _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ para moverse libremente por toda la aldea más una reserva de chakra cuatro veces más grande que el gran ninja que copia y aun después de eso el casi infinito chakra del Kyuubi se imaginaran que no fue una tarea fácil.

El Nara en un último gesto de amistad y simple sentido común como estratega cancelo la misión de cazar a Hinata, después de dos días es imposible seguir el rastro gracias al día lluvioso de su escape y cinco ni se diga, además obviamente todos los shinobis estaban exhaustos al terminar de controlar al rubio.

—Tu cara acaba de pasar por muchas expresiones, ¿debo de preocuparme?

—No es nada, por alguna razón recordé el día del escape de Hinata y como el idiota de Naruto nos dio el susto más grande de nuestras malditas vidas.

El cigarro se consumió mientras se perdió en su mente por lo que le dio el ultimo exhalo para después aventar la colilla por el acantilado frente a ellos.

—Y que lo digas, me partí la cabeza pensando en la forma más efectiva de someterlo, no iba a matar a mi amigo pero tampoco podía permitir que destruyera la aldea, cuando le dije que había retirado la orden de perseguir a Hinata creo para ese entonces ya había perdido la razón.

—Dos días antes de que llegaras con esa brillante idea ya la había perdido.

Un sentimiento nostálgico los invadió, tal vez no muy agradable pero nostálgico.

—Por ahora sospechan que se el paradero de Naruto y que soy un espía. Tratan de mantenerme lo más lejos de la aldea para que cualquier noticia de movilización me llegue con algunos días de retraso y no pueda advertirle a tiempo.

— ¿Entonces de verdad sabes a dónde fue?

— ¿Tú lo sabes?

—Claro que no, si lo supiera…

—Y sin embargo estas aquí conmigo, en una absurda misión que podrían manejar un simple grupo de tres chunnin sin problemas, en donde no nos dieron los nombres de los poblados atacados ni las rutas que debemos proteger.

—No puedo creer que desconfíen de nosotros —tronó los dientes claramente molesto —, esos malditos ansíanos me van a escuchar cuando regresemos.

—Los ansíanos, nuestros sensei, los líderes anbus e incluso la Hokage están tomando medidas suficientes, no me sorprendería que todos los de la generación estén bajo sospecha de complicidad y los tengan alejados de la aldea hasta que se compruebe su inocencia.

—No puedo creerlo, incluso nuestros sensei y Tsunade-sama…

—Bienvenido al mundo real Kiba —sin inmutarse siguió hablando —, una movida inteligente pero paranoica. Desconfiar de tus propios shinobis no es algo propio de un líder pero si estuviera en su lugar yo hubiera tomado medidas más extremas.

—Bueno, tu eres un maldito monstruo amigo —ambos sonrieron.

—Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer seguir las ordenes que nos den, que desconfíen de nosotros no va a hacer que mágicamente nos llegue información del cielo sobre el paradero de Naruto o el de Hinata. Tomaron una medida preventiva respetable pero absurda considerando que ninguno de nosotros sabe algo.

—Tsk… —aun enojado no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar lo que su amigo le acababa de decir, hacer un escándalo no ayudaría en nada, sin embargo su inconformidad no se quedaría en silencio. Ansiaba su regreso a la aldea, él era el sucesor del clan Inuzuka y no iba a soportar esas estupideces.

—Tengo una noti…

— ¡Creí decirte que no quería que nos molestaran!

Su iris bestial junto con su aura de líder alfa puso a temblar al pobre shinobi.

—L-lo siento mucho, pero hay alguien desconocido que dio con el campamento, c-creí era prudente reportarlo.

—Vamos, no te sobresaltes tanto Kiba —el Inuzuka calmo un poco el enojo que acumulo en su charla —, hiciste bien en avisarnos, llévanos.

— ¡Si!

Aun asustado por la actitud del Inuzuka guio a sus dos líderes.

Cruzaron el campamento improvisado en el que ya estaban levantadas las carpas junto a una fogata central que gracias a un jutsu de espionaje no soltaba humo. Los demás shinobis acomodaban las provisiones, hacia guardia o colocaba trampas a los alrededores. Al cruzar todo el campamento dieron con tres de sus hombres rodeando a una mujer encapuchada.

— ¿Hacen tanto escándalo por una mujer? —el Inuzuka no pudo evitar su gesto de molestia.

—La encontramos husmeando en los alrededores señor —reportó uno de los shinobis —, nos pareció sospechosa así que la trajimos con nosotros.

— ¿Qué hacía por los alrededores? —Preguntó el Nara — no, es algo grosero de mi parte. Somos shinobis de Konoha que fueron enviados a neutralizar a un grupo que ha estado causando estragos últimamente. Soy el capitán de este regimiento Shikamaru Nara y un ninja de nivel Jounnin, ¿cuál es nombre?

—Mi nombre es Kotomine Sachi —respondió amablemente.

—No queríamos incomodarle pero tenemos que interrogar a cualquier persona que luzca sospechosa, le importaría quitarse la capucha y decirnos que hacía por los alrededores.

—No tengo ningún problema.

Se quitó la pesada capucha negra que traía sobre ella. Vistiendo un kimono azul de calidad se encontraba una mujer de aproximadamente unos veinte años de edad, de cabello rosa que terminaba en su cuello, piel clara y unos preciosos ojos azules.

Su mirada daba un aire de inocencia e ingenuidad sumándole más puntos a su atractivo.

—Nada mal… —murmuró Kiba con una sonrisa.

—Ejem… —aclaró su garganta antes de que su amigo comenzara con sus clásicos coqueteos —. Entonces Sachi-san ¿Qué hacía en esta zona?

—Estaba en un encargo para mi señora y temo que me perdí —admitió ligeramente apenada, con un tono calmado y con voz apacible continuó —debía reunirme con un mercader que visita el poblado de Arcaus en esta época del año vendiendo lo que se dice es el mejor arroz de todo el país del fuego de una cosecha considerada única en el mundo —soltó un suspiro —mi señora quería un poco de ese arroz por lo que me embarque en su búsqueda pero debo decir que estos bosques son engañosos así que cuando vi un campamento pensé que por fin había llegado pero veo que me volví a perder.

—_Debe de venir de muy lejos_ —comentó pensativo. Aunque ciertamente era una zona engañosa si no se seguían los caminos, alguien de la región estaba familiarizado con el entorno y no se perdería tan fácilmente — ¿Por qué no tomo los caminos?

—Cuando salí investigue la ubicación con algunas personas, me dijeron que era más corto atravesar el bosque y que los bandidos asechaban mucho estos caminos, además de que la ciudad también era constantemente saqueada. Para evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios decidí seguir su consejo —nuevamente se mostró un poco decaída —, debí de haber conseguido un mapa, indicaciones por si solas no sirven mucho sin referencia.

—Ya veo, que desafortunado —El Nara vio a unos de sus shinobis y les dirigió la palabra — ¿Qué tan lejos queda Arcaus de nuestra posición?

—Debe estar a dos horas a pie al suroeste de nuestra posición y a treinta minutos a velocidad shinobi o a caballo —informó con exactitud.

—Como shinobis de Konoha no podemos dejarla sola Sachi-san, está por oscurecer por lo que le ofrezco pasar la noche con nosotros en el campamento y mañana la escoltaremos hasta Arcaus.

—Muchas gracias —hizo una pequeña reverencia y con la misma voz apacible y tranquila respondió —, agradezco su amabilidad Shikamaru-dono pero no quiero hacer demorar a mi señora, con la dirección han hecho más que suficiente por mí.

—Ya veo —se rascó la nuca —, debo insistir, en dos horas estará completamente oscuro y puede ser peligroso para que deambule sola.

—Su preocupación es muy amable pero no puedo perder más tiempo —con un aire de inocencia junto los brazos frente a ella de manera pensativa — ¿no me diga que está tratando de coquetear conmigo Shikamaru-san? —Hizo una reverencia disculpándose — lamento no haber captado la indirecta pero no quiero hacer esperar a mi señora.

—_Vaya mujer más problemática_ —murmuró para sí.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto Sachi nuevamente con ingenuidad.

—No es nada Sachi-san —soltó un suspiro —entonces permítanos escoltarla. Kiba, vienes conmigo, Kazuto quedas a cargo, quiero un vigía que observe los caminos y un equipo de tres que estén listos para actuar si algo se llega presentar, que alguien los releve de sus puestos cada seis horas para que puedan descansar, en caso de alguna emergencia lancen una bengala azul o una roja si se ven obligados a retirarse.

— ¡Entendido señor!

—Sachi-san, denos unos momentos para prepáranos.

—Seguro, agradezco mucho sus atenciones —con una sonrisa se puso a esperarlos.

Kiba y Shikamaru se dirigieron una de las tiendas, tomaron un mapa de la región y algunas provisiones así como armamento estándar.

—Es bastante atractiva amigo, pero Temari te lo cortaría si se llega a enterar. Mejor déjamela a mí, tengo más posibilidades.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Y pensar que incluso decidirías escoltarla, quien te viera —el Inuzuka comenzó a reír.

— ¿Pusiste atención a lo que decía Kiba?

—Por supuesto que sí, una voz tan angelical y delicada atrapa a cualquier hombre, como no escucharla. Además ese rostro tan inocente que se carga, ¡dios!

—Viendo que no entiendes nada te lo explicare —volteo a verlo esperando a que le pusiera atención, cuando la tuvo retomó sus palabras —El kimono que traía puesto…

—Le quedaba de maravilla ¿no? Algo tradicional que marca bien su cuerpo, es más…

—Kiba, ¿podrías callarte? —el Inuzuka guardo silencio resignado —. Ese kimono debería de estar valuado en al menos unos 90,000 yenes, por su desconocimiento de la zona debe de venir de lejos y para cubrirse traía puesta esa capucha tan pesada, debe llevar caminando un buen tramo por bastante tiempo y no tenía ni una sola gota de sudor en su rostro y mucho menos parecía cansada, además cuando le pregunte por que no tomó los caminos respondió que _Quería evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios _en vez de decir que quería evitar a los bandidos, además la postura tan rígida que tiene tampoco es fácil de conseguir y menos con un kimono tan elegante y costoso como ese, su punto de equilibrio es simplemente perfecto.

— ¿Estás diciendo que es una kunoichi?

—Tal vez no una kunoichi pero al menos sabe defenderse. Por como habla y se comporta debe servirle a una persona importante y según la información que le dieron Arcaus es frecuentemente atacada, nunca había escuchado de ese arroz pero si realmente es tan increíble trataran de robarlo y si estamos allí los mercenarios vendrán a nosotros, después de deshacernos de ellos interrogaremos a algunos y terminaremos con esta absurda misión.

—Ya veo —el castaño sonrió al entender los motivos de su amigo, muy distantes a los que imagino — de verdad eres un maldito genio.

—Hay que apurarnos, quiero acabar con esto lo más rápido y volver a la aldea.

* * *

**_Notas del autor: _**_¿Creo que perdí lectores? :c _

_Bueno, espero ganar más o recuperarlos con este capítulo. Debo decir que me quedo más largo de lo que espere, quince hojas en Word cuando acostumbro hacer nueve o diez es un nuevo record para mí. _

_Sin mucho que decir en esta entrega nos leemos en la próxima, espero disfruten el capitulo._


	8. Rencuentro inusual

**Te encontraré**

* * *

**Alumnos de un mismo maestro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Qué demonios están diciendo, dejen esta estúpida broma!

Todos en la habitación quedaron en silencio. ¿Sería prudente intervenir, hacer un comentario? Ninguno lo veía conveniente por lo que el silencio reino por unos segundos más. La Hokage sentada detrás de su escritorio en su improvisada oficina aún permanecía cruzada de manos tratando de encontrar las palabras o alguna forma de calmar la situación.

— ¡Digan algo maldita sea!

—No hay nada más que decir —terminó con voz potente —, todo lo que acabas de escuchar es cierto. No hay bromas, no hay motivos ocultos por los que mentirte ni mucho menos algo beneficioso para nosotros.

Escuchó las palabras de su Hokage con una mirada de completa molestia, tronó los dientes y apretó los puños con clara hostilidad. Dio media vuelta y dejo la habitación azotando la puerta detrás de si casi tirándola por completo ante esa acción.

—Dios mío, con lo complicado que fue encontrar un lugar provisional y este niño lo destruye en menos de un día —por fin consiguió relajarse un poco —Shizune, llama a alguien para que repare esa puerta.

—Enseguida.

Konohamaru al fin volvía de su misión. Incluso durante su ausencia llego a escuchar un par de rumores pero se mantuvo escéptico hasta que no regresara y escuchara un veredicto oficial y para su desgracia eso fue lo que consiguió.

Llego a la aldea y le informaron de la oficina provisional mientras el edificio Hokage se reconstruía, de primera instancia eso daba muy mala espina, finalmente después de entregar su reporte preguntó por aquellos rumores y al ser alguien tan cercano al rubio le explicaron todo lo que paso sin repararse en detalles.

Fue un gran golpe para él, ¿Naruto abandonando la aldea? Tenía sentido, todo el sentido del mundo y aun así era difícil de procesar, pero entonces donde quedaba toda la maldita seguridad de la que tanto presumía Konoha. Tampoco era de extrañarse pues en la aldea los shinobis que podían hacerle frente se podían contar con la palma de una mano y aun así le dolía su partida.

Pudo haberle avisado, hubiera puesto cualquier excusa ridícula para rechazar todas las misiones que le asignaran y poderse despedir apropiadamente de él, ¿tan poca confianza le tenía? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Debía de tener sus razones y él no las discutiría pero esa opresión en el pecho no desaparecería tan fácilmente.

— ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡Maldición! —golpeo un árbol una y otra vez hasta que su puño comenzó a sangrar. Regreso su vista a la oficina provisional con claro enojo —. Llegaron al límite de lo que Naruto-nii podía soportar y están por llegar al mío.

¿Abandonar la aldea? Jamás lo había pensado pero si lo planteaba correctamente se volvía muy tentador, poco a poco todo lo que le importaba se desvanecía sin que él pudiera hacer nada y eso lo llenaba de frustración, una que no podría hacer desaparecer si seguía permaneciendo ahí. Podría buscar al rubio y ofrecerle su ayuda, sabía que lo regañaría pero finalmente terminaría aceptándolo.

—Tienes mala cara, ¿pasó algo interesante?

—Tú… —no supo cómo responder pero cualquier intercambio de palabras seria solo una pérdida de tiempo —desaparece de mi vista —miró con enojo.

—Que miedo —sonrió.

—No tengo tiempo para perder contigo Hyuuga.

Tal vez en algún momento llegaron a ser buenos amigos pero eso era cosa del pasado. Ella siempre tuvo una actitud hostil hacia Naruto culpándolo de todo y llegaron a varios enfrentamientos hasta que su antigua relación termino rompiéndose completamente. Camaradas shinobis, amigos, conocidos y alumnos de un mismo maestro, una relación que sin duda le dolió perder.

—Imagine que estarías cansado después de tu misión así pensaba invitarte a comer algo, ¿no rechazarías a una dama o sí? —su voz juguetona solo irrito más a Konohamaru.

—Por supuesto que no, es una lástima que no vea a ninguna.

—Que grosero —aunque trataba de lucir calmada y confiada comenzaba a molestarse. Si las cosas seguían su curso terminarían intercambiando golpes como lo habían venido haciendo tiempo atrás. Entre los dos nunca se definió quien era más fuerte ¿Qué tanto habrían progresado en estos meses que dejaron de entrenar juntos y comenzaron enfrentamientos con intenciones de matarse?

—Lamento no seguir tu juego pero estoy ocupado, si te sientes tan sola deberías conseguirte unos amigos, hay muchos en la aldea que estarían encantados de jugar contigo.

Konohamaru sonrió al ver que finalmente Hanabi hacia una mueca de molestia, sin embargo la Hyuuga rápidamente recobro la compostura, no estaba ahí para pelear.

—Este no es un buen lugar para hablar —cambio un poco el tema —, conozco un lugar más apropiado.

—Lo siento, no sé cuánto cobres y no traigo mucho cambio conmigo —respondió sínicamente mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar.

De haber sido otra situación u otra persona ya lo hubiera atacado y mandado al hospital con al menos un par de órganos desechos, pero nuevamente trato de calmarse no podía dejar que esto terminara así.

—El lugar no está muy lejos de aquí —continuo con calma — debes de estar familiarizado con él, después de todo te lo encargaron.

Tomo la llave y se la arrojó.

Por instinto la atrapo con una mano. Al verla rápidamente la reconoció.

— ¿Qué haces tú con…? —la miró por unos momentos tratando de comprender la situación — entiendo, ahora que lo mencionas tengo un poco de hambre.

Sin dirigirse la palabra, una mirada o algún otro tipo de interacción ambos comenzaron a caminar. Atravesaron la avenida central, el parque y la zona comercial hasta que finalmente dieron con el conjunto departamental, todo en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Los Hyuuga habían ganado mala fama y los miembros de alto rango no salían sin guardias. Al reconocerla muchos pensaron en abalanzarse sobre ella, pero el aura que desprendían esos dos era tan sofocante que prácticamente podía cortarse con un cuchillo y ninguno de los posibles agresores quería estar en medio de eso. Las batallas entre ellos eran un tema común en la aldea y los destrozos que dejaban a su alrededor también lo eran, de ser buenos amigos repentinamente se volvieron como el agua y el aceite, si caminaban juntos era que había algo más grande que sus diferencias y definitivamente no era buena idea entrometerse o lo terminarían lamentando.

Con gran satisfacción llegaron al ex-departamento del rubio, después de todo sin tomar en cuenta el trasfondo de ambos, eran shinobis famosos, conocidos y temidos por su fuerza y ver como su presencia imponía más que el odio que les pudieran llegar a tener subió su ego.

Se adentraron en el departamento. Aun sin dirigirse la palabra Konohamaru fue al baño a mojarse la cara mientras que la Hyuuga fue a la habitación y comenzó a guardar un par de cosas que había traído durante su estadía en el lugar en una ligera maleta.

Cuando cada quien termino con lo suyo se reunieron en la mesa. Sentándose frente a frente quedaron en silencio, así permanecieron por unos minutos hasta que el chirrido de una tetera rompió el ambiente.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Dije que te invitaría a comer ¿no?

De algo parecido a una alacena tomó dos ramen instantáneos y les vertió el agua caliente. Le arrojó uno de ellos a Konohamaru viendo si por casualidad el agua caía y lo quemaba pero tal y como lo esperaba eso no pasó, atrapo el ramen instantáneo en el aire con gran habilidad, el agua ni siquiera llego a perturbarse. Después regreso a la mesa tranquilamente con el suyo y dos pares de palillos, igual le arrojo estos pero esta vez sin intención de herirlo.

—No debiste molestarte, se ve el empeño que pusiste en esta comida.

—No te preocupes, no iba a preparar algo que no estuviera a tu nivel.

Las agresiones verbales terminaron y cada uno comenzó a comer. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos en los que prosiguieron con la rutina del silencio absoluto, solo interrumpido por el ruido que hacia Konohamaru al sorber los fideos. Al terminar la Hyuuga dejo escapar un suspiro dando a entender que estaba lista para hablar, al momento Konohamaru puso total atención.

—Antes de irse me dio un par de cosas y me contó otras tantas.

— ¿Por qué a ti?

—Lo mismo me pregunto —vio que su acompañante ansiaba respuestas por lo que continuo —. Su objetivo es encontrar a Nee-san, y yo no fui la única que le anuncio su partida, Shikamaru-san también estaba al tanto de sus planes aunque supongo que era inútil escondérselos a él.

—Eso imagino.

—Me encargó que te diera esto —le extendió el pergamino restante —. Están marcados con su chakra, si está en peligro los hará reaccionar y emitirá una alarma junto con un mapa de su ubicación.

—No me imagino a Naruto-nii en peligro.

—Te lo imagines o no consérvalo.

Tomó el pergamino inspeccionándolo por unos momentos. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad lo invadió al ver que Naruto no se había olvidado de él y la confianza que le tenía al darle algo tan importante.

— ¿Te dijo algo más?

—Que estaría en contacto con nosotros, aunque no me dijo de qué manera. También que si tenemos algún problema acudamos a Shikamaru-san, fuera de eso lo que te podrías esperar; que nos mantengamos alerta y que confía en nosotros como sus oídos dentro de la aldea, también…

— ¿También…?

—Se disculpaba por haberse ido mientras estabas fuera.

—Naruto-nii… —sonrió al escucharla.

—Eso es todo lo que se —se levantó de su asiento. Tomó la pequeña maleta en la que había guardado sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la salida, ya era tiempo de regresar a su casa.

—Espera...

— ¿Qué quieres? —volteo a verlo.

— ¿Por qué lo estas ayudando? —Preguntó seriamente —, nunca dejaste de culparlo por lo que pasó ¿y ahora repentinamente estas de su lado, que esperas ganar con esto?

— ¿Qué espero ganar? —Sonrió con enojo —no lo sé, tal vez ver a mi hermana otra vez.

—Lo siento…

—No quiero tu lastima, tampoco he olvidado lo que hizo y mucho menos lo he perdonado pero si mandó todo a la mierda con tal de ir a buscarla le estoy dando el beneficio de la duda por esta ocasión. No lo hago por él, ni por ti, ni por nadie más que por mi hermana ¿entiendes eso?

—Perfectamente, imagino que era mucho esperar algo más de ti.

—No voy a discutir contigo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que causo e incluso no puede hacer algo tan grande solo. Le brindare mi apoyo y el del clan Hyuuga, él entiende que no es caridad.

—Por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero no permitiré que sigas hablando mal de Naruto-nii.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —Soltó su equipaje dejándolo caer al suelo —me pregunto qué harás al respecto.

Ambos abandonaron la neutralidad con la que se habían estado tratando y llenaron todo el lugar con el más puro instinto asesino. Liberando chakra en cantidades descomunales con cada musculo del cuerpo tensado para responder a cualquier movimiento hostil.

—Me volveré un héroe para la aldea cuando termine de barrer el suelo contigo —Konohamaru sonrió esperando que hiciera el primer movimiento —, tampoco es que me interese esa estupidez pero el gusto me lo quedo.

—Imaginando un universo paralelo en el que pudieras derrotarme ¿a quién se lo presumirías, acaso puedes hablar con los muertos? —activó su byakugan demostrando que iba enserio.

—Date por muerta.

—Tal y como me dijeron aquí estas Konohamaru-san —un shinobi entro por la puerta —, lamento interrumpir pero la Hokage te llama y vaya suerte la mía, también te buscaba a ti Hanabi-san. Que alegría encontrarlos a ambos —el shinobi debía de ser un chunnin novato al no sentir toda la presión del lugar —Por lo que me dijeron jamás imagine que los encontraría juntos, oh un momento ¿interrumpí algo? —puso una cara picara —no era mi intensión arruinarles su momento a solas pero…

Unos minutos después ya se encontraban en la oficina provisional de la Hokage.

— ¡Qué demonios tenían en la cabeza!

—Tiene que tener más cuidado con quien manda —respondió la Hyuuga cruzándose de brazos.

—Tiene suerte de que lo dejáramos vivo.

— ¡Entiendan la situación malditos mocosos! ¡Mandaron al hospital a un camarada shinobi, tres laceraciones, cuatro costillas rotas, un brazo y una pierna fracturada más cuatro órganos dañados! ¡Entienden la gravedad de eso!

— ¿Lo suficientemente grave como para que manden escuadrones anbus por mí y tenga que abandonar la aldea? —La Hokage tronó los dientes, esto se le estaba saliendo de control.

—Hanabi, Konohamaru-kun, luego hablaremos sobre eso, por ahora ¿por qué no les asigna su misión Hokage-sama? —intervino su asistente antes de que comenzaran a discutir.

— ¿Una misión? Voy regresando saben.

—Si no te sientes capaz vete de aquí, buscaremos a alguien para suplirte —respondió la Hokage molesta, después miro a la Hyuuga — ¿tú también tienes alguna queja?

— ¿Parece que la tengo?

La rubia soltó un gran suspiro. Si las cosas seguían así iban a terminar con su paciencia y dejaría las cosas muy claras, en especial con los más jóvenes que tenía frente a ella.

—Si aún estas aquí asumo que tomas la misión —sin darle tiempo para responder continuo —, se trata de una misión de espionaje y aniquilación. Nos llegó información que el hijo de un político está haciendo dinero sucio vendiendo un nuevo narcótico en la frontera con el país del agua, gracias a su padre cubre bien su rastro y al estar en la frontera perdemos jurisdicción cada vez que se esconde con el asilo político por lo que sospechamos que también tiene buenas conexiones en ese territorio —les extendió una foto de su objetivo —. Tratamos de manejar esto políticamente pero lo niegan todo y se ríen en nuestras caras así que lo haremos a la antigua—en su escritorio extendió un mapa de la región y remarco varias zonas —, según nuestros espías estos tres lugares son los que frecuenta como residencia y siempre va bien protegido por lo que es fácil saber cuándo llega a uno, gracias a su padre y al territorio que ahora controla debe tener guardias con el nivel jounnin, no sabemos si son mercenarios, asesinos o shinobis de alguna aldea así que vayan con cuidado.

—Supongo que no podemos simplemente llegar y destruir todo —comentó Konohamaru mientras seguía viendo las zonas marcadas — ¿Qué tan lejos queda la base más cercana? Me gustaría saber hacia dónde podemos correr si nos vemos superados.

—A dos kilómetros del punto B, es un pequeño destacamento de no más de veinte shinobis pero sin duda resistirían hasta que llegaran refuerzos.

—Tenía tiempo sin una misión de este nivel —la Hyuuga sonrió —, la acepto.

—_Ahora que Naruto no está no hay quien se encargue de estas misiones _—pensó con cierta nostalgia y frustración. Despejo su mente de esos pensamientos y continúo con las instrucciones —no podemos dejar que vinculen a Konoha con esto, antes de salir dejaran su bandas shinobi y cualquier atuendo que los pueda llegar a delatar —les extendió un sobre ligeramente abultado —este dinero les ayudara a solventar cualquier gasto, si necesitan más háganlo saber y les llegara al siguiente día. ¿Alguna pregunta?

— ¿Solo seremos los dos? —preguntó la Hyuuga con molestia.

— ¿Alguna objeción?

—Alguien como él solo me retrasaría.

—El Byakugan en esta misión es indispensable para el reconocimiento de la zona y aunque eres fuerte necesitaras un apoyo a tu nivel, además no hay muchos shinobis que acepten una misión con un Hyuuga y enviar a más de uno los delataría casi al instante.

—En teoría si nos descubren será culpa tuya y de tus encantadores ojos.

— ¡Konohamaru-kun!

—Lo siento, lo siento Shizune-nee-chan —cerró los ojos y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca dando a entender que no se entrometería más.

— ¿Debería de usar algún sello para cambiar el color de mis ojos? —preguntó aun molesta por el comentario de Konohamaru.

—Tal vez haya barreras cerca de sus territorios de seguridad y un sello te delataría al instante. Mientras no llamen la atención con unos lentes oscuros será suficiente.

—Iré a prepararme.

La Hyuuga dio media vuelta y abandono la oficina, Konohamaru al ver que tampoco tenía nada más que hacer ahí la imito.

Llegó a la mansión Hyuuga en unos minutos e informó a uno de los sirvientes que saldría en una misión por tiempo indefinido y que le avisara a su padre sobre su ausencia, después fue a su habitación y como le habían ordenado dejo cualquier cosa que la pudiera vincular con Konoha, tomó unas pocas armas estándares y fáciles de ocultar.

Recordó su plática con la Hokage y llamó a uno de los empleados para que le consiguiera unos lentes oscuros a la brevedad. El encargado de la tarea fue a cumplirla de inmediato mientras ella terminaba de prepararse, al cambiarse de ropa se detuvo unos momentos al ver el sello debajo de su muñeca en el cual se encontraba el pergamino que el rubio le había dado; no sabía cómo iba a terminar esto pero el deseo de ver nuevamente a su hermana era real y haría lo que fuera por cumplirlo.

Con un tiempo perfecto termino de prepararse al momento que habían terminado su encargo. Tomo las gafas y las guardo junto con el ligero equipo que llevaba, abandonó la mansión unos momentos después y sin detenerse en algún punto siguió la ruta que la llevaría a su destino. Tanto Konohamaru como ella disfrutarían más del trayecto si iban separados, además acostumbraba trabajar sola y moverse en grupo era más complicado aunque ese grupo solo se trate de una persona más.

Por otro lado ella recibió el dinero de los viáticos de la misión y si Konohamaru no quería dormir en la calle estaba obligado a dar con ella quisiera o no, aunque pensándolo bien según recordaba su estilo era el de acampar en las cercanías e inspeccionar los alrededores, por lo que con un poco de suerte no se volverían a ver hasta el momento en el que fueran a asesinar a su víctima.

**_0_0_**

— ¡Misión cumplida! —Exclamó con alegría —resultaron ser solamente una bola de inútiles, o tal vez soy muy fuerte —rio con arrogancia.

A las afueras de Arcaus todo se encontraba desecho en lo que claramente fue un campo de batalla. Delante del Inuzuka que reía satisfecho con su trabajo había al menos unos cincuenta o sesenta cuerpos regados con todo tipo de heridas. Detrás de él su amigo encendió un cigarrillo y suspiro con cansancio.

—Me alegra que a pesar de todo disfrutes la misión pero no te excedas —regresó su mirada a un lado suyo donde tenía tres rehenes heridos y esposados pero al menos aún vivos —siempre deja algunos vivos para hacerles preguntas, no importa qué clase de misión sea.

—No te enojes amigo —fue hacia él y rodeo su cuello con su brazo atrayéndolo hacia el —lo importante es que salió bien ¿no? —Comenzó a reír nuevamente haciendo que el Nara esbozara una sonrisa acompañándolo —Yo me divertí, tu conseguiste información más tres personas que pueden ampliarla y Sachi encontró al comerciante que estaba buscando, si a eso le sumamos la fiesta que nos espera por parte de la ciudad por liberarlos de estos debiluchos yo creo que fue un buen día.

—Tendrás que quedarte en nombre de ambos Kiba, yo regresare a Konoha.

— ¿Tan rápido amigo? Tratan de deshacerse de nosotros por un tiempo, al menos aquí podremos divertirnos un rato ¿por qué no te quedas?

—Es una misión, nuestra principal motivación además del amor y lealtad a Konoha —ambos rieron —está en la paga que nos espera al terminar nuestro reporte.

— ¿Te diste cuenta de algo? —preguntó un poco más serio.

—Es solo una corazonada pero nada por lo que alarmarse —arrojo su cigarrillo a medio terminar —, te dejo estos a ti —señalo a los rehenes —. Cuando termines con tus festejos llévaselos a Ranmaru y que ellos se encarguen de las preguntas.

—A la orden amigo, te alcanzare mañana —sonrió mostrando uno de sus colmillos.

—Solo no te excedas y regreses con esposa ¿quieres?

El Inuzuka soltó un par de carcajadas —claro que no amigo, pero gracias por preocuparte —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda —aunque si Sachi insiste no me importaría darle una oportunidad.

—Eso no pasara —rio con él —, aun así no voy a desanimarte.

Como buenos amigos bromearon un poco antes de despedirse, después el Nara se adentró en el bosque y despareció de la vista de su amigo; su velocidad era bastante alta cosa que no le daba buena espina sin embargo si ni el pelinegro estaba seguro de cualquiera que fuera la sospecha que tenía, él solo perdería el tiempo pensando en algo que a leguas si quiera se acercaría al verdadero problema.

Dio media vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa, una fiesta lo esperaba y definitivamente no iba a desperdiciarla.

Shikamaru avanzo casi la mitad del trayecto de regreso en un par de horas, esperaba que por algún milagro consiguiera llegar antes de que anocheciera completamente. No fue así y nunca fue su estilo moverse sobre la oscuridad a menos que fuera algo indispensable para cumplir una misión. Dado que no tenía fecha límite para cumplir la misión y que realmente se encontraba cansado por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días decidió descansar.

Había dejado el ultimo poblado hace unos kilómetros y en línea recta el más cercano estaba aún más alejado, mientras se debatía en si seguir o retroceder para encontrar un lugar cómodo en el cual descansar diviso una ligera estela de humo apenas visible por la oscuridad y ausencia de luna en esa noche.

Era una estela delgada, fina y no muy obscura por lo que lo más probable es que alguien se encontrara acampando en esa zona. Podría ser cualquiera y aunque llegara a ser un conocido suyo el prefería la comodidad ante la compañía, claro… salvo que fuera la hermana del Kazekage con quien ya había formalizado una relación por así decirlo sería entre lo que esta inusual pareja podía tomar como seriedad.

De cualquier manera daría un vistazo, nada le decía que no fuera un grupo bandido o espías, aunque solo con ver que dejaban delatar su posición con algo tan básico como el humo de una fogata ya le decía que fueran los que fueran no superarían el rango chunnin y en caso de que llegara a ser un enemigo no tendría problemas lidiando el solo con ellos.

Sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y observo a los sobrevivientes; solo quedaban tres y tendría que guardarlos para el trayecto de mañana. Resignado acepto su destino y volvió a guardarla antes de ceder a la tentación, movió su cabeza haciendo tronar el cuello con un par de movimientos para relajarse y fue a espiar aquella posición.

Al estar en las cercanías desapareció cualquier indicio de su presencia y sigilosamente atravesó los arboles hasta tener una imagen clara de quienes eran los responsables de esa pequeña fogata. Realmente se sorprendió cuando vio al shinobi frente a él recostado a un lado del fuego con una mirada al cielo con cientos de preguntas que seguramente trataba de responder.

— ¿No crees que tienes la guardia un poco baja?

Al escuchar su voz rápidamente se reincorporo, busco por todos lados su presencia y finalmente lo encontró sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano con esa cara de aburrimiento tan clásica del pelinegro, sin embargo con una sonrisa de que se alegraba de verlo.

— ¡Shikamaru-san! —Exclamó contento al reconocerlo —que alegría verte, no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto.

—Ni yo, por lo que me dijeron saliste en una misión hace una semana, ¿aún no la terminas?

Bajo del árbol y se acercó a la fogata para cerrar la distancia entre ambos. Tal vez Konohamaru no era rubio, ni hermano del Kazekage ni mucho menos era tan fuerte como lo era su amada pero por esta ocasión optaría por la compañía que por la comodidad.

—No, esa misión la termine hoy pero tan pronto y como regrese me asignaron otra —respondió con un poco de cansancio en su voz —bueno, tal vez es la forma de la Hokage de castigarme por el espectáculo que hice cuando me dijeron lo de Naruto-nii, o tal vez por haber mandado a ese tipo al hospital —se llevó la mano a la barbilla tratando de meditar lo que había pasado —no creo que haya sido eso, después de todo lo mandamos al hospital pero el ya venía con órdenes de llevarnos a la oficina…

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —No pudo evitar reír al preguntar —Sé que admiras a Naruto y no tiene nada de malo pero no deberías seguir sus ejemplos de atacar cualquier cosa viva que se te ponga enfrente.

—No fue por eso —rio también al escucharlo —no estaba con el mejor humor y llego a interrumpir una pelea hablando estupideces ¡ah! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza —aun me da coraje de solo recordarlo.

—Para que te pongas así esa pelea debió de ser con Hanabi ¿no? —Konohamaru asintió —, vaya pues de ser el caso yo estaría agradecido de que lo dejaron vivo.

—Lo mismo le dijimos a la Hokage —hizo un puchero —Oh, que descortés de mi parte.

Konohamaru le dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, encontró un árbol no tan grande y con un fuerte golpe lo derribo partiéndolo perfectamente, después tomo el tronco y lo coloco frente a la fogata.

—Siento que tengas que conformarte con esto Shikamaru-san, pero es lo más que puedo asemejar a una silla en estos momentos —se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca y comenzó a reír.

—Que se le puede hacer —aceptó el gesto y tomo asiento.

—También conseguí un par de pescados que pensaba cenar, compré bastantes así que no te preocupes por eso y come lo que quieras —entre su equipaje botado a un lado de la fogata, desenrollo seis pescados los cuales comenzó a cocinar en el fuego.

—Gracias Konohamaru, no he comido nada y me estaba dando un poco de hambre.

Tal y como acostumbraban atravesaron los pescados con un trozo de madera y los pusieron a cocinar sobre el fuego lentamente. Al solo haber un asiento quedaron sentados al lado el uno del otro, con la única luz de la fogata alumbrando los alrededores y creando sobras en sus rostros mientras escuchaban los pequeños crujidos de la madera y el pescado.

— ¿De qué trata tu misión esta vez? —preguntó para matar el tiempo mientras su cena terminaba de cocinarse.

Con emoción comenzó a contarle sobre la misión, emocionado por finalmente tener un trabajo verdadero y no las simplezas que últimamente habían llenado el catálogo de pedidos en Konoha.

—Suena bastante peligroso, me sorprende que te mandaran a ti solo y por tu cuenta.

—No soy el único en la misión y tampoco me dejaron por mi cuenta —el Nara arqueo la ceja en señal de duda por lo que Konohamaru continuo su relato —Hanabi también forma parte de la misión —menciono con cierta molestia —y no sé cuánto paguen por esta misión pero nos dieron una cantidad generosa de dinero como viatico, además de decirnos que si hacía falta nos enviarían más.

—Eso me hace más sentido —respondió el Nara —un ninja sensor es imprescindible para esta misión, solamente superado por el byakugan, tener a un Hyuuga aumenta significativamente las probabilidades de éxito.

—Hubiera preferido a cualquier ninja sensor por mas estorbosos que fueran.

—No juntes tus emociones personales con la misión, si agregaran un ninja sensor a tu equipo tendrían que preocuparse por su seguridad ya que ellos no son útiles en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que aparte de tu apoyo tendrían que tener un guardia para el sensor lo que aumentaría drásticamente el número del equipo complicando prácticamente todo —aun no convencido hizo una mueca de inconformidad, el Nara continuo exponiendo divertido por la molestia de Konohamaru —. Un Hyuuga y en especial Hanabi pueden analizar los alrededores sin riesgo de ser detectados por alguna barrera, por el chakra pueden decir hasta cierto punto las habilidades de los adversarios, eso sin mencionar que son letales en combate cerrado y en especial por es Hanabi —remarcó con risa al ver sus expresiones —ustedes prácticamente se leen la mente en el campo de batalla.

Konohamaru quedo callado, en cualquier otra situación se hubiera quejado pero las palabras del genio Nara no eran algo que pudieras ignorar o descartar solamente porque no te gustaba lo que decía.

—Lo entiendo pero por qué justamente ella.

—Bueno, no hay muchos shinobis que les guste la idea de formar equipo con un Hyuuga y ella de entre todos sobre sale por su gran habilidad y fuerza al igual que tú, después de todo tuvieron el mismo maestro.

—No la soporto, es por su culpa y sus estúpidos comentarios que Naruto-nii…

—Imagina por un momento que Hinata y Naruto siguen saliendo, como novia de la persona que más admiras también la admiras por igual y esperas grandes cosas de ella en una imagen que roza la perfección, entonces Hinata decide dejarlo por alguien más y Naruto entra en depresión ¿qué pensarías sobre Hinata después de que rompió esa imagen de perfección en la que la tenías? —Se quedó sin palabras al escucharlo —ahora imagina que esa sensación en el pecho no te haya abandonado ni un solo día por los últimos meses ¿te lo imaginas? —Hubo un pequeño silencio —. Así es como se siente Hanabi, si a eso le sumas los problemas con el clan Hyuuga y que media aldea va a por su cabeza… ¿realmente puedes culparla?

—Cuando lo pones de esa manera…

—Tampoco le des tantas vueltas, solo traten de llevarse bien como en los viejos tiempos en los que eran conocidos como el dúo monstruoso de Konoha.

—No lo menciones —trató de evitar que sacara el tema.

— ¿Por qué no? Es un buen nombre si lo comparamos al rubio cabeza hueca número uno —esbozaron un sonrisa al recordar el viejo sobrenombre de su amigo —Y lo repito, nunca antes había visto un trabajo en equipo tan perfecto ¿te recuerdo quien los evaluó para su promoción a jounnin?

—Fuiste tú Shikamaru-san —respondió finalmente derrotado. Definitivamente discutir con el Nara estaba a un nivel completamente distinto, uno al que el aun no llegaba.

—Por otro lado hablemos de otras cosas más importantes, además parece que la cena ya está lista —ambos desviaron su atención de la conversación por un momento y salvaron su comida de arruinarse, después cada quien tomo uno y comenzaron a comer — ¿Hanabi ya tedio el pergamino de Naruto?

—Sí —respondió al instante —lo puse en un sello debajo de mi muñeca para siempre tenerlo a la mano ¿ingenioso no? —presumió orgulloso de sí mismo mientras le mostraba la marca.

—Me alegro —sonrió al recordar que la Hyuuga lo había ocultado en el mismo lugar, definitivamente que tuvieran el mismo maestro había dejado ciertos patrones de similitud que por más que odiaran no iban a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

— ¿Sabes algo mas Shikamaru-san? —Pregunto con insistencia —Hana…, ella no me dijo mucho y lo más relevante fue lo del pergamino pero dudo mucho que lo llegue a activar.

—Al menos en eso tienes razón, si Naruto llegase a estar en problemas sería algo tan grande que lo que menos tendríamos que preocuparnos es de mantenerlo en el anonimato, no hay muchos shinobis desconocidos que puedan hacerle frente y en caso de que se vea superado por alguna aldea no creo que nos llame para evitar ser acusados como espías o traidores —divago para sí mismo sin responder la pregunta, sin embargo al ver sus ojos de insistencia continuo —No sé mucho, aunque me hacia una idea de lo que iba a hacer nunca me le dijo, fue con Hanabi con quien hablo y le contó sobre sus planes, si ya hablaste con ella no hay nada más que yo pueda agregar.

—Ya veo…

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos en los que se dedicaron a comer. La principal razón por la que quería hablar con el Nara era para escuchar alguna información extra sobre Naruto, pero al parecer todos estaban en la misma ignorancia al igual que él. Con un suspiro se resignó, al ver que había acabado con su pescado tomó otro y comenzó comerlo, si todo eso no era suficiente una misión tras otra tampoco era lo que llamaría cómodo y casi leyéndole los pensamientos Shikamaru rompió el silencio.

—No te sorprendas si al igual que ahorita tan pronto como regreses te asignen otra misión absurdamente difícil, larga o sin información.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

—No quieren a gente muy cercana a Naruto en la aldea, una forma de evitar que se filtre información y más aún que le llegue a él. Que te hayan asignado una misión tan pronto como regresaste no es una coincidencia y mucho menos que Hanabi sea tu compañera, hacen una buena combinación pero eso solo fue un extra que consiguieron al alejarlos de la aldea simultáneamente.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? —su molestia se hizo notoria.

—Yo vengo regresando de una misión con instrucciones estúpidamente incompletas, aunque gracias a un par de agradables coincidencias pudimos terminarla rápidamente.

—Que tan absurdo puede llegar a ser la historia de esos ancianos —tronó los dientes.

—Llámalo histeria o lo que quieras pero no está muy lejos de la realidad ¿o sí?

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Después de todo ¿qué eran ellos dos?

—Cuando te encuentras con Hanabi infórmale sobre esto —con un bufido asintió a su petición —, mañana que regrese a Konoha tratare de hacer algo al respecto, por ahora solo sopórtenlo sin quejarse mucho, lo que menos necesitamos es darles más excusas.

—Entiendo.

Asintió sin más. Al parecer todo esto se convirtió en un escenario aún más grande de lo que imaginó.

—Me hago una idea clara y casi obvia pero ¿si son equipo por que no están juntos? La comunicación es muy importante en este tipo de misiones.

—Yo no quiero verle la cara y ella tampoco quiere vérmela a mí. Nuestra misión es asesinar a un objetivo y mientras cumplamos con eso no creo que importe mucho nuestra formación, además si necesita algo con su byakugan puede encontrarme fácilmente a tres kilómetros a la redonda.

—Supongo que mientras cumplan con la misión no les pueden decir nada, aun así me sorprende que prefieras acampar a quedarte en alguna posada, hay muchas desventajas al acampar, fuera de reconocer el terreno para vías de escape, no puedes conseguir información ni notar si algo raro ocurre en las cercanías gracias a los rumores que siempre circulan, tal vez antes de llegar a la frontera sea una buena estrategia pero por que tan pronto.

—Eso también tiene explicación —soltó un par de risas de fastidio —Esa Hyuuga se quedó con el dinero de los gastos, además con lo de Naruto-nii me fui de la oficina antes de que me pagaran por la misión pasada y ahorita estoy un poco corto como para gastarlo en hospedajes.

Sonaba cómico hasta cierto punto pero los dos factores lo molestaban bastante.

—Ya veo, te puedo dejar un poco de dinero. No creo que salga una emergencia de aquí a mañana que me obligue a necesitarlo.

—Shikamaru-san… —sus ojos brillaron con total agradecimiento.

* * *

**_Notas del autor: _**_Terminar el capítulo fue más complicado de lo que espere pero está listo._

_No esperaba que me quedara tan largo otra vez pero si tiene buena aceptación puedo acostumbrarme a ello. Como siempre agradezco a todos los que siguen y le dan su suporte a esta historia ya sea por medio de un review o un PM. _

_Los invito a que me digan sus opiniones sobre el desarrollo hasta ahora y cualquier cosa en la que tengan duda o tengan alguna observación (claro que salvo spoilers sobre la trama xD) _

_Un saludo a todos y espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Nos leemos en la próxima._


	9. Vinculo de hermandad

**Te encontraré**

* * *

Vinculo de hermandad

.

.

.

—Y con eso concluiríamos la reunión, no olviden aplicar el punto ocho y quince del tratado lo más pronto posible —finalmente apartó la mira de los papeles frente a él relajándose al instante.

—Mañana mismo empezaremos con los preparativos Kankurou-dono.

Después de cuatro horas de discusión los altos mandos de la aldea de la arena se ponían de pie y estiraban un poco sus extremidades con claro cansancio y el Kazekage no era la excepción.

A pesar de la supuesta paz que reinaba en el continente aún quedaban suficientes problemas como para que las próximas tres generaciones aun tuvieran que lidiar con ellos, eso suponiendo que no nacieran nuevas y más tediosas complicaciones de los que ya había.

Poco a poco los jounnin y ancianos consejeros fueron abandonando la sala de reunión hasta que solo quedo el joven Kazekage junto con sus dos hermanos. Como era costumbre al terminar cualquier tipo de reunión relevante permanecían un par de horas más para discutir sobre lo hablado y de ser el caso remarcar algún error o fallo que se les hubiera pasado por alto.

Con personalidades y puntos de vista tan distintos como los tenían esos tres siempre había algo que discutir, y para bien y para mal eso siempre ayudaba a replantear cualquier equivocación.

—No deberías de relajarte tanto Kankurou, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—No seas tan estricta —respondió con cansancio a su hermana — a diferencia de ti yo vengo de una misión y regreso solo para encontrarme con una aburrida reunión de cuatro horas, ya no puedo más.

Volvió a tomar asiento y recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa cerrando los ojos y después de unos segundos se escucharon unos pequeños y ligeros ronquidos, definitivamente debía de estar muy cansado.

—Déjalo descansar —habló el pelirrojo desviando su vista de la ventana hacia sus hermanos —hoy fue un día ocupado, especialmente para él. Podemos posponer nuestra plática por unos minutos mientras se recupera.

—Supongo que por esta ocasión se lo merece.

Era más que seguro que pasarían la noche y parte de la madrugada en ese lugar así que antes de que anocheciera llamó a uno de los shinobis que aún permanecían en la torre del Kazekage y lo mando a comprar un poco de comida. Sería más productivo comer algo antes retomar con sus obligaciones.

Al terminar regreso junto con sus hermanos y los encontró en la misma posición en los que los había dejado; Kankurou aun dormido sobre la mesa y Gaara con ambas manos detrás de él mientras observaba la aldea en una de las ventanas del lugar.

—Así como Kankurou debería de trabajar más duro tu deberías de tomártelo con un poco más calma de vez en cuando —caminó hacia su hermano e imitándolo se puso a observar la aldea.

—No puedo darme el lujo —respondió con su tan clásico tono de voz.

—La aldea no se irá a ningún lado si te tomas unos días libres.

—Los problemas tampoco disminuirán —cerró los ojos con un poco de cansancio —y menos ahora con tantos cambios.

—Lo sé —suspiro para sí misma —, en especial con la aprobación de la escala de Ishtar, esto va a traer demasiado desconcierto al continente.

—Si consideramos el claro retroceso del nivel shinobi, esto se puede convertir en un freno para evitar que vaya más lejos, sin embargo…

—Que a los Kages les den solamente el rango Oraclo…

El sistema de fuerzas en el que se había basado el rango shinobi: gennin, chunnin y jounnin además del Kage estaba muy desproporcionado ya que había muchos Kages más débiles que algunos jounnin, y de entre los chunnin habían algunos que eran capaces de llevar misiones rang pero al ser usuarios de un solo elemento no les daban la autorización para subir de rango aunque su nivel estuviera por encima del solicitado.

Viendo esta problemática y aprovechando su recién crecimiento e influencia, junto a su independencia los gremios propusieron otro sistema para medir la fuerza de sus guerreros que denominaron: _Escala de Ishtar. _

Era bastante sencilla, solamente aumentaba el numero de rangos y diferencias entre cada uno y determinaba claramente qué tipo de misiones tenían permitido hacer cierto rango y cuáles no. Ese sistema resulto ser mucho más eficiente y gano una popularidad tremenda y su efectividad a la hora de llevar las misiones fue abrasador si lo comparábamos con la inconsistencia del utilizado por las aldeas ocultas.

Llegaron a tal punto que se volvió una medida estándar en los requerimientos de las misiones y si las aldeas ocultas no lo adoptaban terminarían quedándose atrás.

Todo prosiguió a su paso y algunos líderes de gremios famosos junto con grandes representantes de la política de las principales naciones se reunieron para discutir la mejor forma de implementar la nueva escala y sus equivalencias con los rangos shinobis.

Había diez rangos a los que aspirar dentro del nuevo sistema…, existía un onceavo rango pero este se daba solamente a guerreros extraordinarios y como aún no habían dado con ninguno que llegara a tal nivel decidieron no abordarlo. Así que como tal, dentro de esos diez rangos los últimos cuatro eran los que podían considerarse completamente superiores a cualquier otro guerrero, a tal punto que muchos jounnin famosos no lograron posicionar siquiera dentro del nivel más bajo dentro de estos cuatro.

Usaron como base para los nombres la rareza y nombre de ciertos metales, joyas y aleaciones, en orden de nivel son: _Aluminio, Hierro, Cobre, Metal, Plata, Oro, Diamante, Mythril, Oraclo y Adamantio. _Aumentar la diferencia y el número de niveles resulto natural, lo que no convenció a las naciones ocultas es que en las negociaciones se exigía que los Kages solamente tuvieran el nivel Mythril, aunque después de un par de negociaciones lo más a lo que pudieron llegar era que se les diera el nivel de Oraclo sin hacer ninguna prueba.

Aunque pareciera algo insignificante era algo bastante grande, pues no solo se implicaba que los Kages no merecían dicho rango, si no cualquiera que llegara a tener el nivel Adamantio por sus medios de inmediato estaría por encima de un Kage y eso de entrada desequilibraría claramente el balance de poder que había, a lo que muchos pensarían ¿Y por qué los Kages simplemente no tomaban la prueba para acreditar el nivel Adamantio?, sencillamente después de ver lo que cada nivel requería dudaban siquiera poder mantener el nivel Oraclo sin entrenamiento, y dado a que la mayoría de sus actividades implicaban más burocracia y papeleo realmente se veía algo imposible reclamar tal título de poder.

Esta estrategia por parte de los gremios para debilitar a las aldeas tenia cientos de puntos en blanco, pues solo hacía falta que algunos shinobis de la nueva generación agarrara el rango Adamantio, cosa que aun con todo el tiempo para entrenar no sería suficiente; y después se convirtiera en el representante de su respectiva aldea, con eso tendrían su título de Kage y de Adamantio a la vez sin ningún riesgo.

Aunque según el nivel monstruoso de fuerza que este requería decían que a lo mucho cada gremio y cada aldea oculta tendría uno o dos a lo mucho, y desperdiciarlos como Kages era una burla, pero si lo mantenían como shinobi y este desertaba o cambiaba de bando, el circulo que abandonara se vendría abajo sin una fuerza y un nombre tan potente que los respaldara.

Los gremios querían más poder e influencia y atacaban de todas la maneras posibles y con esto abrían una brecha que no podían desaprovechar, esperar a que las aldeas se reorganizaran era algo impensable por lo que lo único que les quedaba era tratar de reclutar a guerreros con un rango de los últimos cuatro y tratar de ganar todo el poder que les fuera posible para que cuando las aldeas se recuperaran no estuvieran más por debajo y pudieran competir con ellas par a par.

—Aun así dudo mucho que las bases de las aldeas ocultas se desbalanceen tanto, no sé a qué nivel pero al menos puedo asegurarte que Kankurou y yo conseguiremos Mythril como mínimo.

—Me alegra oírlo.

—Disculpen la intromisión —un shinobi de bajo rango abrió la puerta.

Era aquel al que Temari le había pedido que fuera por comida. Dejo un par de bolsas con su encargo sobre la mesa y después de hacer una reverencia ante su Kazekage volvió a retirarse. Gaara permaneció pensativo mientras que su hermana fue y saco una botella de agua.

—El calor se ha vuelto insoportable últimamente, espero que no presagie alguna tormenta.

—La única tormenta que presagia es la del pobre Shikamaru, sufriendo el no poder mirar una cajetilla sin que trates de matarlo—Kankurou abrió los ojos y miro con una media sonrisa aun adormilado a su hermana.

—Despiertas en buen momento —respondió ignorando por completo su mal chiste.

—Lo sé —sonrío para sí.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos. Gaara finalmente decidió tomar asiento a un lado de sus hermanos, tomo la botella de agua y después de darle un trago hablo.

—Las visitas llegaron antes de lo esperado, activen la barrera.

Al momento cientos de sellos de distintos tamaños se esparcieron por todas las paredes, techo y suelo de la oficina sin dejar un solo lugar intacto, después se fueron fundiendo hasta desaparecer por completo. Temari aviso que su trabajo estaba terminado ante lo cual los tres sonrieron.

—No sé cuánto tiempo pienses estar escondido, pero esa barrera no desaparecerá aunque un bijuu la ataque desde dentro —el marionetista rio retadoramente —, no escaparas tan fácilmente.

No hubo respuesta por un par de minutos, sin embargo viendo que no le quedaba de otra salió de su escondite y se acercó a ellos aun con la guardia alta, después de todo lo habían atrapado.

—La bolsa azul es la tuya —informo Temari —, tratándose de ti debes de estar hambriento después de cruzar el desierto.

El los miro con cierto desconcierto, sin embargo acepto el gesto y se sentó con ellos — ¿Cómo es que…?

—Te recuerdo que el novio de mi hermana es ese maldito genio.

—Así que Shikamaru… —soltó un pequeño suspiro —, de verdad ¿qué tanta privacidad puedo llegar a tener con alguien como él? —Gaara sonrió ante su comentario.

—Tiempo sin verte Naruto.

—Lo mismo digo.

Fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron, después comenzaron a comer o mejor dicho cenar en el más completo de los silencios. Al parecer era la única forma de apaciguar y aplazar lo que sea que se viniera hasta que finalmente terminaron.

Al ver aun la ligera desconfianza por parte del rubio Gaara le dijo que la barrera era para evitar visitas indeseadas cosa que lo tranquilizo un poco pero no por eso bajo la guardia.

—Entonces dinos Naruto ¿qué te trae por aquí? No hay muchos sitios turísticos que te pueda recomendar pero hay un par de aguas termales que valen la pena visitar.

—Me alegra ver que no has cambiado nada Kankurou.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, he escuchado muchas historias pero fuera de esos ojos rotos yo te veo igual, tal vez solo te haga falta dormir más.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero por ahora tengo a una aldea oculta detrás de mí, cuando arregle eso dormiré un poco —sonrío con un poco de soberbia al recordar como escapó.

— ¿De verdad destruiste la torre Hokage en tu huida? —con su clásica delicadeza Gaara abordo la conversación.

—Lo hice, no estaba dentro mis planes pero la abuela me hizo perder la paciencia —suspiró —, ustedes se ven mejor de lo que esperé considerando todo lo que ha pasado.

Los tres entendieron por su drástico cambio de tema que no quería entrar en detalles por lo que no presionaron más.

—No puedo negar que ha habido más trabajo pero no es nada que con prudencia no se pueda manejar —el pelirrojo respondió con cierta seriedad —en cambio tu deberías de estar preocupándote por otras cosas que emprender un viaje para reencontrarte contigo mismo.

—No voy a estar en paz hasta termine, además de las historias que Kankurou escuchó la mayoría son verdaderas, dudo mucho que una aldea me acepte tan fácilmente.

— ¿No hay nada que pueda detenerte? —preguntó la rubia.

—Por ahora creo que no.

— ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

—Ni siquiera yo podría contra los tres al mismo tiempo y menos en un espacio tan reducido en el que Kankurou tiene la ventaja, ¿de verdad debería contarles mis planes?

—Si quisiéramos detenerte al menos este lugar ya estaría deshecho.

—Eso suena bastante convincente —cerró los ojos y medito por un segundo sus palabras —, por ahora solo trató de encontrar aliados mientras junto algo de información.

—Me alegra que me consideres un aliado, pero mi posición no me permite ayudarte de manera tan abierta —el rubio y el pelirrojo se miraron en un gesto de hermandad —pero dentro de nuestras posibilidades cuenta con nosotros.

—Me alegra oírlo —sonrío de igual manera.

—El departamento de inteligencia ha tenido como prioridad de clase media dar con la localización de Hinata desde hace unos meses aunque sin resultados —de entre los papeles que se usaron para la reunión busco un folder en especial —aquí esta —lo encontró y se lo extendió al rubio —aunque no hemos encontrado nada al menos hemos descartado unos lugares, pero si realmente quieres información deberías encargárselo a alguno de tus contactos que dejaste en la aldea.

— ¿Por qué a ellos?

—Si lo que nuestros embajadores en Konoha informaron es cierto, ahora su búsqueda tomó la prioridad máxima. Probablemente creen que si dan con ella darán contigo, nosotros tenemos suficientes problemas como para priorizar otros, sin embargo Konoha de verdad le está invirtiendo recursos y tiempo en encontrarla.

—Si tan solo pusieran esos esfuerzos en las cosas que realmente importan —se quejó el castaño.

—No seas grosero Kankurou —lo regañó su hermana.

—Lo digo sin intención de ofender Naruto —aclaró con un poco de cansancio —, pero como espero que sepas las aldeas ocultas estamos pasando por enorme lio político en estos momentos y como si fuera poco Konoha de quien se esperaba el mayor contrataque a estado tan callada que inspira desconfianza. Afortunadamente somos amigos junto con los otros Kages, pero sus shinobis y los nuestros no entienden que está pasando y esperan un líder fuerte que los sepa guiar y Konoha no ha mostrado ni las cenizas de lo que alguna vez llego a ser.

— ¡Kankurou!

—No es más que la verdad —interrumpió el rubio a Temari —. No he estado en la política desde lo que pasó pero entiendo la situación y Kankurou tiene razón, la aldea a estado enfocada en peleas internas entre sus propios shinobis que descuido lo que estaba pasando en el continente. No es que me importe lo que pase pero estas en todo tu derecho de estar molesto, con Konoha fuera todo el peso a recaído en la arena y en el glorioso general de la armada shinobi ¿no Gaara?

—Exageras.

—Eres el Kazekage, fuiste el líder general de la armada shinobi, al ser tan joven aun tienes todo un camino por delante y como si fuera poco tienes dos poderosos hermanos conocidos por su fuerza y astucia que te respaldan. Aunque en el caso de Kankurou solo sea fuerza —los cuatro sonrieron por su chiste —no es raro que busquen en ti al nuevo líder, el Tsuchikage se retirara en cualquier momento y el Raikage no es hábil en la política, Mei también podría ser una buena opción, pero por los prejuicios shinobi y de los feudales esperan que sea una figura masculina la que los guie lo que también deja fuera a Tsunade ¿te suena alguien más que encaje con aquello aparte de ti amigo?

—Solo me suena un nombre aparte del mío, y es el tuyo Naruto.

—Tsk… —hizo un ligero gesto de molestia —ese ya no es mi trabajo.

Con el último incidente las aldeas compartían un entorno más amigable ajeno a los feudales, descubriendo que juntas eran capaces de lograr cualquier cosa volvían a unirse en contra de los gremios pero tal y como decía Naruto, lo que les faltaba era un líder fuerte que inspirara respeto, pero no tenían tiempo para crearlo por lo que tenían que elegir de entre los que ya tenían y Gaara resaltaba de entre todos.

La Hokage al igual que el Tsuchikage estaban por retirarse en cualquier momento, Mei aún tenía que priorizar su propia aldea pues los estragos de los años que gobernó Madara desde la sombras no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana, y finalmente aunque el Raikage era un líder digno por el cual morir en batalla, sabían que sus gran temperamento no ayudaría en ningún tipo de negociación política.

Cualquier otro líder no entraba en la lista, o eran muy poco conocidos o simplemente no tenían el suficiente poder o historia como para dejar que representara a la mayoría de los países con aldeas ocultas.

En esos momentos se las estaban arreglando a su manera, pues cada país juntó a sus mejores negociadores y diplomáticos y después de discutirlo entre ellos se entabló conversación con los gremios pero dentro de poco eso ya no sería suficiente.

¿Qué quedaba? Elegir a alguien capaz de cubrir todos esos aspectos y tal como dijo al principio de la conversación Gaara era el que resentía todas esas expectativas que finalmente se manifestaba en más y más trabajo.

— ¿Está bien que hables así de tu propia aldea? —lo cuestiono el castaño un poco más serio.

—Dejo de ser mi aldea desde que Hinata se fue.

—Wooo, eso sonó genial, ahora entiendo por qué eres tan popular.

—Dejando las bromas a un lado —la rubia interrumpió de nuevo —eso no va a hacer que los problemas disminuyan. Como hijos del antiguo Kazekage entendemos la responsabilidad que es cargar una aldea en tu espalda y tú también al ser el hijo de un Kage deberías sentir algo parecido.

—A mí me tiraron a la basura y me golpeaban los aldeanos en cada oportunidad que tenían ¿exactamente qué responsabilidad debería de tener con ellos?

—No tengo que contarte mi historia ¿o sí? Y sin embargo estoy aquí frente a mi gente tal y como tú me enseñaste.

—Tú tienes hermanos que siempre te apoyaron Gaara…

—Y tú tienes amigos que estarán contigo hasta el final.

—Tengo algo que es más importante y por eso tengo que encontrarla.

—Cuando lo pones de esa manera suena bastante convincente —finalmente Temari se rindió —no por nada Shikamaru decidió ayudarte en vez de detenerte.

—Qué lindo, mi hermana mostrando su confianza a su amado… creo que voy a llorar.

—No molestes Kankurou, por algo sigues estando solo.

— ¡Auch! Eso es un golpe bajo hermana —miró a Gaara pero se detuvo. Comparar su soltería con la de su hermano menor era como comparar una fruta seca que nadie quiere a una tan brillante que no se atreven a tocarla.

— ¿Con eso concluimos?

—No, aun no. Ya que vamos ayudarte creo que puedes devolvernos el favor.

—No es que esté buscando trabajo pero si con eso puedo tenerlos de mi lado es algo justo.

—No debería de darte problemas —habló el pelirrojo.

Al parecer quería aprovechar su estatus de renegado para que recopilara información y de darse el caso investigar o eliminar ciertos grupos. Gaara afirmo que no quería interrumpir su búsqueda por lo que lo molestaría lo menos posible pero que estuviera al pendiente por si lo llegaran a necesitar.

Establecieron una forma de contacto por medio de sus invocaciones, tanto de Temari como de él y al final de la noche termino ganando unos poderosos aliados.

Antes de que se retiraran Gaara le pidió una última condición; aunque había abandonado su aldea muy pocas personas tenían esa información por lo que para el mundo shinobi los dos eran en quienes depositaban el futuro y la esperanza así que de darse el caso de que le llegara a pasar algo le pidió que tomara su lugar.

No solo el rubio, sino también sus hermanos se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

—Por supuesto no pienso ceder mi lugar, pero el deber de cualquier líder es asegurar el bien de su gente incluso si ya no está. Tengo a Temari y a Kankurou, sé que ellos me cubrirán las espaldas solo quiere tener un seguro.

—Hey, hey no digas eso Gaara, vas a hacer que me preocupe —el marionetista trató de detenerlo.

—Eso es lo que nos diferencia amigo — ¿cómo iba a negarse a tan honorable pedido? Sin embargo… —no puedo hacerlo, al menos no ahora. Tal vez no suene justo ni correcto pero mi prioridad no es la gente ni salvar las aldeas, tampoco cazar a los nuevos grupos insurgentes ni a los cazadores de bijuus.

—Naruto tiene razón Gaara, no le preguntes cosas tan deprimentes —Temari vio con la ternura de hermana mayor a esos dos — ¿mejor pregunta si quiere compartir ese rol contigo cuando regrese con Hinata, a que suena mejor?

—Eso dependería de lo que ella quiera.

—Otro caído —comentó Kankurou asustado —, lo creería de Shikamaru y mi monstruosa hermana ¿pero tú también Naruto? Y pensar que antes los hombres eran la autoridad máxima…, muy mal los valores se están perdiendo.

Y con el último chiste de Kankurou su reunión termino.

A pesar de que le ofrecieron pasar la noche en su casa o en algún buen hotel el rubio se negó diciendo que quería aprovechar la noche para evitar el calor del desierto. Sin más los cuatro se despidieron acordando reunirse en otra ocasión.

Con esto había ganado poderosos aliados que representaban más ayuda y poder del que previo en un comienzo. Ahora el siguiente punto de su plan era establecerse en la zona central del continente para poder moverse con más libertad, además si los papeles que Temari le dio decían la verdad Hinata no se encontraba en ningún lugar del lado norte.

Eso le quitaba un gran problema, pues inmiscuirse y reunir información en el país del hierro era algo complicado, ya que al ser una nación formada por samuráis sus costumbres, artes de pelea y estrategias eran muy distintas a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Al menos con ese lugar descartado se ahorraba un par de días y tal vez podría invertirlos en buscar un par de aliados más, ¿pero quién podría ayudarlo, tal vez Bee? No estaba muy seguro, y fuera de la arena no estaba muy seguro de la cooperación de algún otro Kage ¿Qué opciones le quedaban?

Había salvado un par de países en algunas de sus primeras misiones ¿se acordarían de él? No quería arriesgarse a que lo trataran como un extraño he informaran a la aldea oculta más cercana por lo que descarto la opción… ¿en vez de algún país o ciudad, que tal una persona?

Trato de recordar el nombre de algún posible aliado que le debiera un favor pero ninguno le vino a la mente, sin embargo en un momento de meditación cierta rubia surcó su mente de inmediato.

—Su nombre es Shion ¿no?

El país del dragón era bastante grande y la sacerdotisa tenía más influencia que el feudal, aunque tentador tampoco podía arriesgarse a que no lo recordara por lo que lo dejaría como una de sus últimas opciones, tal vez la visitara en otra ocasión.

**_0_0_**

El sol brillaba tenuemente mientras se asomaba por el horizonte anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, poco a poco con delicadeza alumbraba los hogares colando un poco de su luz por las ventanas absorbiéndolas con una iluminación mística y misteriosa.

Después de un largo viaje por fin había regresado. Al terminar la batalla que libraron aquellos shinobis de Konoha hubo una fiesta en agradecimiento y ya que la habían invitado con tanta insistencia se le hizo descortés no tomar su oferta; se divirtió bastante, no lo negaba pero su mayor deseo era volver cuanto antes.

El sol ligeramente alumbraba los pasillos con encanto, mientras que ella con toda calma ingresaba al recinto.

Con gran educación dejo sus sandalias en la entrada y las cambio por unas más cómodas y aptas para caminar dentro. Al no escuchar ruido supuso que aún se encontraban dormidos así que para no molestarlos trato de hacer el menor ruido posible cuando una gran idea surcó su mente… ¿Y si preparaba el almuerzo? Nada le hacía más feliz que servir a los demás y en disculpa por su ausencia podría probar aquel arroz legendario que tantos problemas le tomo conseguir.

Caminó tratando de no hacer ningún sonido hasta llegar a la cocina cuando reconoció una silueta sentada en la mesa tomando tranquilamente una taza de té. Rápidamente hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Te mandé a comprar un poco arroz y tardaste días en regresar —con unos delicados movimientos se llevó la taza a su boca y le dio un pequeño sorbo — ¿A qué se debe tu ausencia tan prolongada Sachi?

—Mis más sinceras disculpas —hizo otra reverencia al responder —cuando me preguntó por lo que deseaba comer usted menciono el mejor arroz que pudiera conseguir, entonces recordé unos rumores de un arroz especial y fui a conseguirlo, no esperaba que solo se pudiera conseguir dentro de la nación del fuego en esta época del año.

—Sabes Sachi, cuando dije el mejor arroz solo me refería a lo mejor que pudieras conseguir en el mercado a diez calles de aquí —la pelirrosa la miró con la ingenuidad tan clásica en ella —también tengo parte de la culpa por no aclararlo desde un principio conociendo tu actitud y lo serio que te tomas las ordenes.

—No entiendo —respondió aun confundida — ¿Me está regañando o se está disculpando?

Inusualmente en ella esbozó una pequeña y apenas notoria sonrisa al ver la ingenuidad de la pelirrosa. Sachi podía darle tantas sorpresas que aún no se cansaba de ellas y con una actitud tan despistada pero decidida a cumplir cualquier orden podía esperar aún más situaciones como esta.

—Un poco de las dos, pero si tuviera que elegir una sobre la otra… diría que te estoy regañando.

—Lamento haber hecho algo que la hiciera enojar, si así lo desea daré mi vida aquí mismo para enmendar mi error —de entre sus ropas saco una daga y la apunto a su propio cuello.

—Espera un momento —comentó con un poco de cansancio —, por comportamientos tan exagerados como este es que tengo que sermonearte tan seguido.

— ¿Comportamiento… exagerado…? —preguntó sin comprender a lo que se refería.

Viendo que no llegaría a ningún lado tratando de explicarle algo de sentido común a alguien como ella decidió cambiar el tema y ponerse a terminar sus asuntos.

—Kanade salió bajo un encargo mío y no regresara hasta dentro de dos semanas. Ya que te esforzaste tanto en conseguir ese arroz encárgate del desayuno y prepara más té.

Se puso de pie y dándole la espalda a Sachi comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos alejándose lentamente.

—Enseguida Hinata-sama.

Nuevamente hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de ir cumplir con las órdenes de su señora.

* * *

_**Notas del autor: **__Me disculpo por la tardanza, no sé cuantos meses fueron pero fue mucho más de lo que espere en un principio. _

_He estado muy ocupado con la universidad, con cosas personales y tantos días festivos en tan poco tiempo (Al menos aquí en México xP) así que aunque trataba de subir un capitulo cada mes creo que ya no podré seguir ese ritmo, por ahora estoy realmente ocupado y apenas tengo tiempo para respirar (x_X) _

_Aun no tengo un lapso de tiempo medio pero espero que no pase de los dos o tres meses, y como contra medida hare los capítulos un poco más largos. Mi meta es hacerlo de un poco más de 20 hojas en comparación al medio de 10 y 14 que venía estado haciendo. _

_Si aún tengo algún lector (:'c) espero su comprensión y su apoyo por medio de reviews, sin más que decir me despido. _


	10. La leyenda y el novato

**Te encontraré**

La leyenda y el novato 

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Como siempre todo esto es por tu culpa.

—Cállate, si no hubieras caído en su trampa no nos hubieran descubierto.

— ¿Qué no era tu trabajo detectar y deshabilitar las trampas?

— ¿Qué no es simple sentido común pensar que si el objetivo está solo en un campo abierto sin nadie que lo vigile razonar que es ¡una maldita trampa!? —la Hyuuga estaba cada vez más y más irritada.

—Lo siento señorita yo lo puedo ver todo, no todos tenemos tus ojos mágicos —una serie de explosiones los rodearon teniendo que evadirlas para que no los hirieran.

— ¡Razonamiento básico de un niño de diez años! Ni siquiera puedes hacer algo tan sencillo como eso, toda Konoha está detrás de este sujeto y nunca lo han encontrado con la guardia baja ¿te creías especial y con suerte al verlo tan desprotegido? —cientos de flechas surcaron el cielo hacia su dirección —no me estorbes —lanzó una patada a Konohamaru quien por no recibirla se alejó un par de metros de ella quedando a la merced de las flechas. Hanabi con el tan conocido _Kaiten _de los Hyuuga las repelió sin problema alguno, bien pudo haber cubierto también a su compañero pero no se encontraba con el humor como para hacerlo.

—El enemigo está ahí enfrente ¿sabes? —de alguna manera Konohamaru también se encontraba ileso.

— ¿Sigues vivo?

Tal y como lo hicieron desde el comienzo trataron de cumplir la misión sin tratar el uno con el otro, desafortunadamente la impulsividad de Konohamaru los había hecho morder el anzuelo, ahora con la alerta al máximo estaban evacuando a su objetivo mientras que toda su guardia los rodeo y los comenzó a atacar en cuestión de segundos.

Sin darse tiempo de responder comenzaron a culparse entre ellos por ese error, siendo insultos las primeras palabras que intercambiaran desde que salieron de la aldea por caminos separados. Con clara molestia Hanabi activó su byakugan y comenzó a analizar la situación.

—Lo están llevando por un túnel subterráneo que de seguro debe dar con el país vecino, con el hay dos guardias shinobis al parecer de buen nivel, la mansión la están custodiando treinta guardias, mientras que con nosotros tenemos a diez peleadores de corta distancia, cuatro de media y quince de largo alcance y si consideramos la trampa tan estúpida en la que caíste debe de haber al menos un par de shinobis que se especialicen en genjutsu.

— ¿Un túnel subterráneo? Hey, eso no es justo.

—No pienso fallar esta misión por culpa de tus errores, más vale que hagas algo para compensar tu estupidez.

—Un verdadero shinobi es aquel que se antepone incluso a las peores situación, deja que le enseñe a una niña mimada como se cumple una misión —sonrío con confianza, y después de esquivar otra serie de ataques a larga distancia creo cuatro clones de sombra — ¡vamos!

—Trata de no estorbarme —su mirada marcó su drástico cambio, centrándose completamente en la situación frente a ella ignorando todo lo demás —hay una intersección donde mi byakugan ya no puede ver, debe de ser la barrera colindante con el otro país, al paso que van llegaran en doce minutos, si consiguen cruzar habremos fallado.

—Siete minutos más de los que necesito.

Sus clones que habían roto las tres formaciones que tenían sus enemigos explotaron causando un daño aun mayor a sus líneas llenando todo de humo y tierra impidiendo que pudieran ver por unos segundos. No representando ningún problema para la Hyuuga se adentró y con potentes golpes dejo fuera de la pelea a los diez primeros enemigos.

Reincorporándose a gran velocidad iba a cargar contra los siguiente cuatro cuando vio que el último de ellos salió volando por un fuerte puñetazo de Konohamaru. Cualquiera pensaría que se pelearían por ver quien derrotaba a los próximos, sin embargo por simple instinto o casualidad siguieron sus movimientos.

_¡Jūho Sōshiken!_

Una llamarada azul en forma de tigre rodeo las manos de Hanabi y con dos simples golpes pulverizo a seis de los enemigos, rozando a Konohamaru por cuestión de milímetros quien sin molestarse por eso aprovechó la apertura que esto le daba y atravesó su formación para dirigirse rápidamente a la mansión, volvió a crear un par de clones y cargo contra sus enemigos dejando atrás a su compañera.

—Zona noreste a cuarenta grados de tu posición.

Esta vez sin responderle o quejarse, escucho levemente la dirección y centro un devastador ataque en esa posición.

_Doton: Doryūdan_

Utilizando uno de los jutsus más famosos de su difunto abuelo, un dragón de tierra lanzo potentes bolas de barro una tras otras destruyendo toda esa parte dejando solamente escombros. Después creo un rasengan en su mano derecha y aprovechando su impulso lo impacto contra el suelo destruyendo este y revelando el túnel secreto por el cual su objetivo había escapado.

Aunque sus clones ya habían limpiado la zona solo consiguió sobrevivir uno, al parecer los guardias tenían más nivel del que esperó. Regresó su mirada para ver cómo iba Hanabi, cuando de la nada su último clon desapareció en una nube de humo sin previo aviso.

— ¡Que se supone que estás haciendo! —se llevó la mano al costado, pues el dolor que regreso a su cuerpo fue bastante fuerte.

—Lo siento, lo confundí con un enemigo.

Sin discutir más los dos volvieron a avanzar dentro del túnel evadiendo hábilmente las trampas que habían dejado gracias a su byakugan. Aumentaron la velocidad y en un minuto dieron con ellos.

— ¡Joder! ¡No se queden ahí parados, protéjanme! —dejo a sus guardaespaldas atrás y comenzó a correr a la salida de aquel túnel.

Al encontrarse sus dos guardias se pusieron frente a él en posición de defensa. Se podía ver claramente cómo eran bastante experimentados y a otro nivel de todos los que se habían enfrentado hace unos momentos por lo que ellos también se lo tomaron enserio.

El primero en hacer un movimiento fue Konohamaru quien sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en un ataque frontal, siendo interceptado rápidamente. En un intercambio puramente de taijutsu trato de rivalizar con los dos pero lo estaban haciendo retroceder; Hanabi quiso aprovechar la distracción y paso de largo para encargarse de su objetivo pero rápidamente le cortaron el paso preparándose para contraatacar.

La pelea se convirtió en un 1 vs 1 en cada lado. Con desventaja el guardia que se enfrentaba a Hanabi no podía seguirle el ritmo en su devastador estilo de taijutsu pues con un solo golpe que la Hyuuga lograra conectar estaría acabado, viendo que nunca lograría nada de esa manera tomó su distancia a la par que hacia sellos a una velocidad impresionante creando varias cuchillas de aire tratando de acertar alguna.

A pesar de ser un túnel y tener una movilidad reducida en cuanto al espacio la Hyuuga pudo esquivarlas. El plan era que de esquivarlas fueran directas a Konohamaru, sin embargo al no conocer la relación entre ellos no esperaba que lo hiciera sin siquiera avisarle a su compañero que se encontraba peleando unos metros atrás de ellos.

Los dos esquivaron los ataques y se reagruparon nuevamente con sus parejas.

—Son más fuertes de lo que esperé y aunque no es muy rápido se está alejando.

Sin hacerle mucho caso la ojiperla cargo nuevamente contra el enemigo, llegando con una patada alta y liberando chakra para convertirlo también en un ataque a distancia. Sus contrincantes consiguieron evadirlo por cosa de nada y aprovechando el tiempo que le tomaba reincorporarse la atacaron para desbalancearla, sin embargo ambos ataques fueron desviados por Konohamaru quien la cubrió a la perfección por los segundos que necesitaba protección.

Sin perder tiempo lanzó los kunais que tenía disponibles para hacerlos retroceder y con un jutsu rápido y sencillo quebró el suelo para que perdieran el equilibrio, muy tarde se dieron cuenta que esos escasos milisegundos en los que bajaron la guardia la Hyuuga se había acercado lo suficiente y se encontraba en posición de atacar.

_¡Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!_

Con la pose característica de esa técnica Hanabi dividió los sesentaicuatro golpes entre ambos enemigos moviéndose a una velocidad inhumana y mandándolos volando al terminar, sin embargo se equivocaron al pensar que ahí terminaba todo ello pues tan pronto como salieron volando la Hyuuga exagero su último movimiento que le permitió rodar en el suelo solo para ver como esquivaba una monstruosa llamara que de seguro terminaría destruyendo todo el lugar.

_Katon: Gokuako no Kasai_

El fuego devoró todo el lugar en ambas direcciones buscando un lugar por el cual escapar calcinando todo a su paso, en medio del epicentro quedó una zona circular intacta en donde se encontraban los dos shinobis de Konoha.

—Ese giro tuyo puede ser muy útil en algunas ocasiones.

—La próxima vez dejare que te quemes vivo, ¿a quién se le ocurre lanzar un ataque así en un lugar cerrado?

— ¿Qué dices? Si fue una idea genial, mientras el fuego busca un lugar por donde salir nos ahorra ir a por el otro sujeto ¿a qué debe de estar en el suelo sin poder moverse si no es que murió?

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía razón, si lo hubieran hecho desde un principio al entrar pudieron debilitar a esos dos shinobis si no es que acabar todo en un solo ataque. Utilizo su byakugan para asegurarse que sus enemigos ya no pudieran moverse y al ver más adelante tal y como había dicho Konohamaru, el fuego lo había alcanzado y se encontraba gravemente herido pero aún vivo.

—Está en el suelo con quemaduras graves pero aún vivo, supongo que puedes encargarte del resto.

— ¿Tan rápido te cansaste? —la miró con burla.

—Gracias a tus ataques suicidas este túnel se va a desplomar en cualquier momento y no quiero estar aquí cuando eso pase —le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente al lugar por el que habían entrado —, si es posible me gustaría que esto se deslave y mueras junto con los otros tres sujetos de aquí dentro.

—Lo mismo digo —comenzó a caminar hacia su objetivo para terminar su trabajo —espero que afuera te embosquen algunos refuerzos, entonces poder hacerme de la vista gorda y decir que moriste en batalla.

Sin mirarse nuevamente cada uno tomó el camino contrario al otro.

Tal vez se odiaran a muerte pero como había dicho Shikamaru; en el momento de pelear como buenos shinobis se olvidaban de sus diferencias hasta donde se podría esperar de esos dos y sus ataques eran tan precisos y coordinados que era muy difícil que perdieran contra algo o alguien. Justamente por una razón ambos peleaban tan libremente, sabían que su compañero les cuidaría la espalda conociendo mejor que nadie sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles que les tocaba cubrir.

En su camino Konohamaru se percató de que realmente se había excedido y que de no haber sido por la protección de la Hyuuga pudo haber terminado con un par de quemaduras algo feas. No le daría las gracias, pero tenía esa molesta sensación en el pecho, esa confianza y emoción que lo invadía cada que peleaba junto a ella. De haber estado solo jamás hubiera hecho algo tan precipitado, pero justamente porque estaba con ella sabía que iba a funcionar.

En ningún momento de la pelea planeo sus ataques como solía hacerlo. Hanabi atacando abierta y descuidadamente sola solo para atraerlos y que él al cubrirla los hiciera retroceder, luego lanzando kunais junto con un pequeño terremoto para que centraran su vista en él y no notaran a la ojiperla acercarse con su devastador puño suave, y finalmente con una gran coordinación una llamarada de su parte que de haberla lanzado unos segundos antes Hanabi no hubiera podido esquivar y no solo con el tiempo para no recibirlo, pero también para ponerse a una distancia suficiente para que su _Kaiten _tuviera el rango suficiente como para cubrirlo también.

Al presenciar aquello cualquiera pensaría que era una combinación que habían practicado día y noche hasta perfeccionarlo por completo, afortunada o desafortunadamente todo eso no fue más que simple improvisación de ambos.

Dejo escapar un quejido de molestia. Ni siquiera con Naruto tenía tanta afinidad a la hora de pelear y eso lo molestaba, afortunadamente con esto terminarían la misión y se olvidaría de eso nuevamente.

No muy lejos de allí Hanabi, después de asegurarse que no hubiera más enemigos esperando afuera se quedó mirando el cielo por unos momentos con sentimientos y pensamientos muy similares a los de Konohamaru.

—Tsk… —la Hyuuga comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar, mientras se debatía si regresar a la aldea de inmediato o perder un poco de tiempo en algún poblado vecino para despejar su mente se perdió entre los inmensos bosques.

**_0_0_**

—Y con eso concluye el reporte de la misión.

Había una pequeña reunión en la oficina de la Hokage con algunos de los altos mandos de la aldea, sin importarle mucho esto el Nara interrumpió y entregó su reporte de la misión. Cuando se alzaron los comentarios recriminando su comportamiento inapropiado con una sonrisa les respondió que él también era miembro del consejo por parte del clan Nara y estratega de la aldea por lo que exceptuando a la Hokage tenía más poder y autoridad que cualquiera de los presentes.

No queriendo comenzar una nueva pelea interna Tsunade dijo que su misión era de suma importancia y que le había ordenado reportarle de inmediato cuando la terminara. Le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria al Nara sin que nadie se percatara quien sin miramientos regreso la mirada haciendo que se diera cuenta de que sabía todo el sobre mantenerlos lejos de la aldea con misiones incompletas o más complicadas de lo normal como era el caso de Konohamaru y Hanabi.

—Si ya termino con su reporte puede retirarse Shikamaru-san.

—Preferiría quedarme, puedo apostar a que están hablando de algo muy interesante —tomó como respaldo una pared y se recargo poniéndose cómodo. No sabían si de verdad quería saber o solamente lo hacía para molestarlos, pero era un hecho para cualquiera de los presentes que no era buena idea retar al genio Nara.

—Lamento decepcionarte Shikamaru-kun pero no estamos discutiendo nada que tenga que ver con Naruto o Hinata —Shizune hizo su aparición con gran tacto para evitar más conflictos —nos acaba de llegar un comunicado de la aldea de la arena sobre la implementación del nuevo sistema de rangos. No es algo muy interesante pero si quieres quedarte eres más que bienvenido, apreciaríamos mucho tu opinión.

— ¿Finalmente tienen fecha?

—Aun no —la Hokage suspiró con cansancio —pero estaríamos implementándolo durante el transcurso de la próxima semana, del primer al sexto grado serán equivalencias inmediatas bajo el criterio de la aldea, los últimos cuatro sin embargo son el verdadero problema.

—Los jounnin tendrán temporalmente el rango diamante en lo que se los evalúa en la sede, por lo que hasta ahora los únicos Oraclo somos los Kages y los líderes de dos gremios, sin embargo cuando comiencen a categorizarlos si no dan la talla regresaran a rango Oro, o en su defecto se les podría promover a Mythril, Oraclo o Adamantio dependiendo el caso.

—Parece que la están pasando mal —aunque pudo haber parecido sarcasmo de su parte no lo fue —eso significa que cada aldea necesita mínimo un shinobi de nivel Oraclo además de su Kage para poder abarcar la clase S —se rasco la nuca al pensar en todo lo que esto significaba —que molesto.

Así como los rangos shinobis cambiaron, también la clasificación de dificultad de las misiones y las que tenían permitidos hacer ciertos rangos, de entre los conocidos rangos d agregaron dificultades intermedias del 1 al 5 en cada una, siendo el uno la de menor dificultad y el cinco la de mayor.

Los primeros dos: Aluminio y Hierro solo tenían permitido hacer misiones de rango D, del 1 al 5, Cobre y Metal de rango C del 1 al 5, Plata de rango B del 1 al 5 al igual el rango Oro, la única diferencia era que a estos últimos ya se les permitía hacer misiones de rango A-1.

Lo divertido venía con las últimas cuatro pues el rango Diamante tenía permitido hacer cualquier misión rango A pero no tenía permitido hacer alguna de rango S, mientras que los Mythril solo abarcaban misiones de nivel S-1 y S-2 así que para cubrir por completo las demandas de misiones se necesitaba al menos un rango Oraclo que ya tendría permitido hacer misiones de clase S-1&amp;5, o si se ponían exigentes un Adamantio que bueno, estaba por arriba de todo.

—Todos los jounnin libres tienen como orden principal entrenar para sacar el mayor resultado posible, en estas pruebas será cuando se determine que aldea es más fuerte y que tanto poder tienen los gremios.

—Ya veo —el Nara hizo un rápido escaneo mental de todos los jounnin de la aldea —, no creo que tengamos muchos problemas con eso. Al menos para Konoha puedo asegurar cinco con nivel Oraclo.

— ¿Entre ellos te incluyes? —pregunto la Hokage.

—Si llegara a esforzarme creo sería capaz de llegar hasta Mythril, pero en fuerza bruta no creo poder aspirar a más, por otro lado también puedo visualizar algunos jounnin que serán degradados Oro —los rostros le venían a la mente pero tampoco podía quitarles todo el crédito, simplemente según se había enterado las pruebas eran absurdamente difíciles.

—Implementar un sistema de entrenamiento distinto a estas alturas sería inútil, solo nos queda confiar en nuestros shinobis y desearles lo mejor.

—Confiar en sus shinobis…, suena a una idea muy revolucionara ¿no lo cree Hokage-sama?

—_Así que lo sabe _—pensó para sí misma la rubia. Si como sospechó el Nara ya sabía que por ahora estaban alejando a todos los amigos cercanos de Naruto de la aldea para evitar el filtro de información ya debería de haberle contando tan interesante teoría a alguno de sus amigos. No tenía caso ocultarlo más, de cualquier manera no les estaba dando resultados —Mientras no nos den motivos para desconfiar nuestros shinobis siempre tendrán todo nuestro apoyo.

—De lo único que desconfiaría seria de un Kage y de un jounnin que al parecer fueron derrotados por Naruto sin oponer resistencia, ante cualquier punto de vista parece que perpetuaron su escape.

— ¡Cuida tus palabras niño!

Los consejeros rápidamente detuvieron su ataque verbal a la Hokage.

—Podrás jugar a ser el estratega de la aldea, pero aun te falta mucho para llegar a ser tan grande como lo fue alguna vez Shikaku-san, de no ser porque tu abuelo está retirado y no quiere tener nada que ver con la política otra vez tu no tendrías ese lugar.

—Me queda muy claro que aún me falta mucho para superar a mi padre, y mi abuelo… ni siquiera mi viejo pudo con ese monstruo, si tomamos eso en cuenta estoy a años de llegar a ser lo que una vez fueron.

—Así es, así que mejor cuida tus…

—Sin embargo, si creen que hay alguien más capaz que yo en estos momentos que esté dispuesto a llevar esta carga, sería feliz si me lo presentaran —todos en la habitación permanecieron callados —eso creí.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema —volvió a interrumpir la Hokage.

—No, ya dijeron lo suficiente —Shikamaru ya sin ganas de discutir preparó su salida —vengo de una misión y estoy un poco cansado, creo que es hora de que me retire, solo… —volteó a ver a la Hokage —no metas a Konohamaru ni a Hanabi en las medidas histéricas de estos ancianos —lo miraron con enojo pero su mirada seria no cambio —y lo digo por su bien, Konohamaru solo busca un pretexto para ir detrás de Naruto, mientras que Hanabi…, no, los Hyuuga en general han soportado la presión por tanto tiempo y asumir la carga porque piensan que ustedes están de su lado, Hiashi-san es un hombre sabio y no dudara en tomar medidas para proteger a los suyos si llega a sentirse amenazado ¿quieren que se repita lo mismo que con los Uchiha y organicen un golpe de estado? Dudo mucho que encuentren otro Itachi que haga su trabajo sucio.

Sin contar a la Hokage y a su asistente todos los demás estaban rojos del coraje. Curiosamente en todo el tiempo que había estado allí eso último fue lo único que dijo sin intención de ofender a nadie y dar un consejo que fuera realmente útil para la aldea. Bueno, no es que no entendiera su molestia pero la verdad no podía ser cubierta.

Después de abandonar la oficina de la Hokage y posteriormente el edificio lo único que quería era recostarse un par de horas mientras ponía a trabajar su cerebro un poco, no solo descansaría su cuerpo de haber dormido en el suelo junto a Konohamaru, si no también podría planear con un poco más de calma sus próximos movimientos.

Desafortunadamente parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado y no lo dejarían escapar tan fácilmente.

— ¡Hey, Shikamaru por aquí!

—No, por favor no —cerró los ojos y aparentó que no escuchaba nada. Ya estaba a tan solo unas calles de su casa y no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

— ¡No me ignores maldito vago!

Su estrategia no funciono, y solo hizo enojar a su amiga. Ino al verse ignorada rápidamente cambio su humor y fue a detener su paso ella misma a gran velocidad antes de que se escapara.

— ¿Ino? —Trató de aparentar que realmente no la escuchó —disculpa, tenía mi mente en otro lado.

—I-Ino-senpai… —aun recobrando el aliento vio como la alumna de su amiga llegaba corriendo hacia ellos, posiblemente sorprendida de que la rubia la abandonara y fuera detrás de él tan rápidamente.

—_Dios, con una Ino tengo suficiente_ —hasta ahora nunca se había quejado de Mitsuki, pero cuando ellas dos se juntaban era más de lo que su pobre mente podía soportar.

— ¿Dijiste algo Shika? —Intuyendo sus pensamientos su amiga lo amenazó con la mirada.

—Shikamaru-senpai —la pelinegra lo saludó con respeto entendiendo por que la Yamanaka había desaparecido de la nada —oww, Ino-senpai no me deje atrás sin decirme nada.

—Lo siento Mitsuki-chan, pero de no haberlo hecho este vago se hubiera escapado.

— ¿Escapado de qué? —sabía que se iba a arrepentir de preguntar pero no era su estilo quedarse con dudas.

—Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que comimos juntos, ¿por qué no buscamos algún lugar agradable mientras platicamos? Estoy seguro que hay muchas cosas que contar —con una gran sonrisa Ino sugirió entre líneas que las invitara a comer.

—Estoy ocupado, tal vez en otra ocasión —por un momento ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio sin saber que responder, pues muy pocas veces lo habían visto con esa seriedad y no parecía ser fingida para escapar de ellas. El Nara al percatarse de que dejo que sus pensamientos lo controlaran por un momento trató al menos de abrir un tema de conversación —además de regreso me encontré con Konohamaru y le preste un poco de dinero, aunque quisiera no tengo ni para pagar lo mío.

— ¿Cómo esta Konohamaru? —preguntó la rubia olvidándose completamente de su plan inicial. Por ahora le interesaba más saber cómo había tomado la partida de Naruto.

—No vi nada fuera de lo normal, además…

—Em… senpais…

Fueron interrumpidos por Mitsuki, ambos guardaron silencio sorprendidos pues a pesar de llevarse muy bien con el trio InoShikaCho, por el respeto que les tenia nunca los interrumpía, he incluso se olvidaban de que estaba allí cuando hablaban de cosas serias y esta podía considerarse una de ellas.

Al verla al rostro rápidamente supo lo que quería decir. A pesar de su estrecha relación con Naruto y que fuera conocido por causar muchos desastres en la aldea durante sus riñas con Hanabi, Konohamaru era bastante popular entre las chicas de su edad y en alguna ocasión llego a escuchar a Ino pidiéndole de favor a Naruto que Konohamaru y Mitsuki se conocieran.

—A mí también me interesa saber cómo esta Konohamaru-kun, s-si no te molesta puedo pagar la parte de Shikamaru-senpai —su rostro se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado pero con gran determinación.

—De verdad estoy un poco ocupado…

—Por favor… —el Nara suspiró resignado, realmente era la hermana perdida de Ino, o solamente se había juntado tanto con su amiga que comenzaba a imitar su mañas. Al menos podía asegurar que en esta ocasión su rostro suplicando por que aceptara no era ningún tipo de chantaje, si no sus verdaderos sentimientos de preocupación.

—No me siento muy cómodo haciendo que una kōhai pague por mí, pero si tanto te preocupa puedo ignorarlo en esta ocasión.

Ino y Mitsuki se miraron con una sonrisa. Aunque parecía que había caído en la trampa de ambas nuevamente, el no pagaría ni un solo centavo, cosa que ya podía considerar una victoria tratándose de ellas.

Aunque su estómago comenzaba a pedirle algo de comer, no tenía antojo de algo en especial por lo que dejó que ellas eligieran el lugar y por algún milagro de dios que realmente no esperó, no tardaron más de unos minutos en decidir a donde ir.

—Al menos no es un restaurante de ensaladas como la última vez —de verdad no entendía a las mujeres con eso de sus dietas y como si fuera poco un par de hojas crudas en un plato fuera más caro que un filete. Esta no era la ocasión por lo que al menos el intercambio de información valdría la pena.

Entraron, después de elegir una mesa y ordenar retomaron su plática.

— ¿Entonces decías que Konohamaru no se encontraba mal?

—Mentiría si te dijera que no lo afectó, pero hasta cierto punto comprende los motivos de Naruto y sabe que es algo que tiene que hacer solo —realmente no sabía que decir, no hablo mucho con el sobre cómo se sentía por lo que remitiría los únicos datos que tenía por seguro —aunque según me contó hizo un escándalo cuando se enteró.

—No puedo culparlo, nosotros también estuvimos en una especie de shock cuando no enteramos —la rubia le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida —me preocupaba mucho su salud mental pero parece que no es nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme.

—No, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. No esperaría menos de él, aunque… —miro a la pelinegra y pensó en cubrir su cuota por la comida que le iban a pagar —si tienes tiempo libre deberías de hablar con él, invitarlo a dar una vuelta o simplemente hablar, estoy seguro que su humor no va a ser el mejor de todos por los próximos días y menos con esa misión que le dieron.

— ¿Por qué lo haces sonar como si lo hubieran mandado a la guerra? —se quejó la Yamanaka.

— ¿Es peligrosa la misión, él va a estar bien verdad?

—Sí, no se preocupen, no es nada que ellos no puedan manejar —ambas rápidamente reaccionaron a la palabra _ellos, _pidiéndole con la mirada que terminara de hablar —no se en que estaba pensando la Hokage pero lo mandaron en una misión junto con Hanabi.

— ¡Que! —Se exaltó la rubia —no sé si la paga llegue a cubrir los gastos de todo lo que destruyan a su paso.

— ¿Hanabi…san?

—Si no la conoces estoy seguro de que al menos has oído hablar de ella —el Nara no sabía si la alumna de Ino era partidaria a favor de los Hyuuga o en contra por lo que eligió con cuidado sus palabras —ellos no se llevan muy bien por lo que se encontraba un poco irritado cuando lo encontré.

— ¿No estaba con Hanabi?

— ¿De verdad crees que esos dos podrían estar juntos más de cinco minutos sin intentar matarse? —La pregunta se respondía sola aclarando la duda de Ino —, me dijo que cada uno se fue por caminos distintitos y los más probable es que regresen de la misma manera.

—Ino-senpai me dijo que antes se llevaban bien ¿es verdad?

—_Respondiendo una pregunta con otra _—esta conversación iba ser más pesada de lo que esperaba, pero trato de permanecer lo más neutral posible —hubo una época en la que nos les interesaba matarse el uno al otro si es lo que quieres saber.

—Durante la academia tenía una amiga que también era una Hyuuga por lo que no creo todo lo que se dice sobre ellos en la aldea, sin embargo que haga enojar y ataque a Konohamaru-kun no es algo que me agrade —la pelinegra tampoco sabía cómo expresarse, tenía bastante claro que sus dos senpais eran de las personas más cercanas a Hanabi Hyuuga y aunque nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tratar con ella no le hacia ninguna gracia que atacara al chico que le gustaba.

—Si los Hyuuga no estuvieran en esta posición estoy segura que Hanabi tendría muchos admiradores que odiarían a Konohamaru a muerte por las mismas razones —no muy común en ella sermoneo con un poco de seriedad a su alumna —, eso no convertiría a Konohamaru en una mala persona, solo serían opiniones externas de personas con no lo conocen.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos después de que Ino terminara de hablar. Esa charla se estaba volviendo un tema incómodo y no importaba lo que dijesen, Ino y Shikamaru defenderían a los dos sin culpar a alguno, y Mitsuki tampoco cambiaria tan fácilmente de opinión por lo que una discusión era una pérdida de tiempo desde un principio y los tres lo sabían.

—Al final son problemas que tienen que arreglar entre ellos, inmiscuirnos o siquiera opinar de un tema que no protagonizamos es inútil, el resultado no cambiara.

Con las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente, Shikamaru cerró la conversación de manera clara sin alabar ni condenar a ninguno, sin embargo la pelinegra le hizo otra pregunta. Parecía que iba a explotar todo lo que pudiera la comida que iba a pagar, algo que alabaría si no fuera la víctima.

— ¿Por qué se odian? —Sin nada más que curiosidad soltó la pregunta —si como dice Ino-senpai antes se llevaban bien debió de haber pasado algo grande para que cambiaran.

No sabía cómo responder a eso, todo el espectáculo que habían desatado Naruto y Hinata era conocimiento solo de unos cuantos y también considerado un gran secreto dentro de la aldea, al menos la versión oficial. Meditó alguna respuesta que desviara el tema o al menos que pudiera satisfacer su duda sin revelar mucho con poco éxito.

—Los dos son solamente victimas —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa triste adelantándose a él — su odio no les pertenece, solamente intentan encontrar algún culpable.

Era algo completamente cierto que jamás creyó escuchar de alguien como ella. Estaba en la naturaleza humana clasificar algo como bueno o malo, blanco y negro; y por ende apoyar alguna de las dos facciones.

Ino no era más una defensora del bien, ni una partidaria del mal, era algo más fuerte que eso: Una observadora. Cuando conseguías salir de la esfera de realidad en la que toda la gente se encontraba atrapada, solo entonces podías entender los motivos del mal en su lucha por ser verdadero y negar a la luz, entendías que ellos también estaban en lo correcto pero del otro lado en el que tú habías crecido.

En momentos selectos como aquel era cuando reafirmaba que su amiga de toda la vida había madurado a través de los años aunque su actitud del día a día dijera lo contrario. Mitsuki entendió que el tema era más complicado de lo que ella se pudiera imaginar y que definitivamente tenía algo que ver con aquella desertora del clan Hyuuga tan famosa y que sin embargo se sabía poco o casi nada de ella.

Tal vez en otra ocasión su pusiera a investigar un poco más, por ahora se conformaría con lo que le había dicho Shikamaru y buscaría alguna excusa para hablar con Konohamaru, después de todo ella era de las pocas personas; gracias a su senpai y autoproclamada hermana mayor, que sabía que el gran Naruto Uzumaki había abandonado la aldea con motivos desconocidos. Al ser un secreto de clase S, Konohamaru no tendría muchas personas con las que hablar al respecto y ahí se encontraba su oportunidad.

—Por otro lado ¿sabes sobre cuándo tendremos que tomar las pruebas para los nuevos rangos Shika? —entendiendo que el tema se había cerrado, Ino con su gran carisma cambio el tema por algo de interés general e igual de importante que el anterior.

—La Hokage me dijo que aunque no tenían una fecha exacta no debería de tomar más de una o dos semanas —miró a Mitsuki quien al ser un rango chunnin aún no entendía la complejidad por la que pasarían los jounnin o anbus del mismo nivel —en teoría, las pruebas son tan absurdamente difíciles que los más probable es que tu amada Ino-senpai retroceda a Oro.

— ¡Hey! Eso no es amable de tu parte, es solo que mi habilidad no es muy útil en combate uno a uno, en cambio con un equipo yo sería la clave del éxito en cualquier misión —hizo un puchero de molestia.

—Yo sé que eres fuerte Ino-senpai y no solo eso, sino también una de los mejores médicos de la aldea —la animó su alumna —si evaluaran esas habilidades llegarías a Oraclo sin duda.

Ino aun un poco molesta no pudo esconder su alegría por los halagos de su alumna. Consiguiendo su objetivo al mejorar su humor la conversación siguió fluyendo.

— ¿Qué rango crees conseguir tu senpai?

—Espero conseguir Mythril, algo más arriba esta fuera de mis posibilidades.

— ¿Tan difíciles son las pruebas? —quedó sorprendida pues de primera mano sabia lo fuerte que era el Nara.

—Si fuera por habilidad me quedaría en Diamante, aunque estoy seguro que también tendrán en cuenta mi papel de estratega y gracias a eso llegare a Mythril —ambas quedaron boquiabiertas. El pelinegro no parecía estar bromeando y con esa referencia el número de shinobis que recibirían un rango mayor podían contarlos con las manos.

—Si eso es verdad…

La Yamanaka no pudo terminar su frase, el mesero los interrumpió con su comida. Por lo que hasta ahí quedo la conversación entre los tres por fortuna del Nara.

Comieron principalmente en silencio meditando lo que acaban de hablar y uno que otro comentario sobre la comida y temas de menor importancia para aliviar el ambiente.

El último papel de Shikamaru para pagar su comida fue avisarle a la pelinegra que Konohamaru llegaría a más tardar mañana al anochecer si todo salía de acuerdo a lo previsto. Con su deuda saldada se despidió de ambas y esta vez sin darle a nadie alguna oportunidad de detenerlo llegó a su casa y sin hacer ninguna parada fue directo a su habitación y se dejó caer completamente en su cama.

Pasó unos minutos mirando al techo sin ningún pensamiento en especial fuera de que todo era problemático. Aun no recibía algún mensaje de su novia sobre si su teoría de que Naruto se dirigía a la arena a hablar con Gaara era cierta, pero de serlo el mensaje no debería tardar en llegar y tendría que estar al pendiente si no quería que la información se filtrara.

Ya tenía tiempo que no se veían, tanto ellos como sus aldeas tenían trabajo a morir y no pareciera que fuera a mejorar pronto, incluso las cartas que se enviaban con regularidad habían pasado de tratar de ellos a tratar sobre el continente y los problemas que llegarían; y aunque jamás lo admitiría ante nadie además de ella… la extrañaba.

Quería verla, abrazarla, besarla y mil cosas más. Ahora mismo era la única con la que podía desahogar sus problemas e inquietudes, incluso amigos tan cercanos como lo eran Ino o Chouji quedaban excluidos al tratarse de asuntos secretos como lo era Naruto, solo podía hablar con Hanabi y Konohamaru sobre el tema y al mismo tiempo ellos lo veían como el líder que los iba a guiar sobre cualquier información, duda, o suceso que pasara.

—Demasiada responsabilidad…

Solo deseaba que Naruto se apurara y terminara lo más rápido posible, para entonces tomarse un respiro y poder relajarse, darse un poco de tiempo para visitar a Temari y dejar los asuntos molestos al consejo de la aldea; tristemente sabía que eso tomaría al menos un par de años más.

De solo pensar en todo el tiempo y trabajo que tendría que hacer el cansancio invadió su cuerpo y lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados, poco a poco los cerró con intención de dormir unos minutos.

—Shikamaru-san, Kashikoi-sama está de visita y solicita su presencia.

— ¡Que! —abrió los ojos a mas no poder al escuchar la voz detrás de su puerta. Cualquier ápice y rastro de cansancio desapareció de su cuerpo levantándose de golpe de su cama —Voy enseguida.

—Entendido, traeré el pastel de frutas y el té que tanto le gusta a Kashikoi-sama.

—Sí, si lo que sea —sin prestarle atención se dio un par de bofetadas para despertarse por completo. Cuando se aseguró que todos sus sentidos volvieran a él se mordió el labio mientras trataba de pensar el motivo de su visita —_Que demonios es lo que quiere ese viejo monstruo. _

La manera más rápida de averiguarlo era preguntárselo el mismo así que salió de su habitación y se dirigió a un pequeño comedor que se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión Nara; el lugar favorito de su abuelo.

Atravesó los pasillos de la mansión, dando con el patio trasero y la entrada al jardín. Caminó un poco más entre la vegetación hasta que dio con un claro con una mesa y un par de sillas en el centro; sentado en una de ellas y dándole la espalda se encontraba la inconfundible silueta de su abuelo y el miembro más temido y respetado de toda la aldea: Kashikoi Nara.

Tomó un poco de aire antes de dar los últimos pasos que delatarían su presencia.

—Oh, Shikamaru-kun llegaste más rápido de lo que espere —aun dándole la espalda el Nara menor pudo sentir las pequeñas risas de su abuelo al terminar de hablar.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —sin perder el tiempo fue directo al grano. Al terminar de acercarse vio un tablero de shogi acomodado en la mesa, así que tomo asiento al otro lado del tablero —dudo mucho que vinieras solo para humillarme en shogi.

—El continente se ha vuelto un lugar interesante ¿no lo crees?

Se vieron cara a cara por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a diferencia de la última vez Shikamaru era mucho más alto, su mirada más aguda indicaba gran madurez y experiencia, sumada con una apenas notoria barba de unos días era una persona completamente distinta.

Por el otro lado, al ver a la cara a su monstruoso abuelo no pudo notar ni una sola diferencia, ni una cana, ni una arruga, ni algún indicio de que cambiara en lo más mínimo en los últimos años. La misma yukata que siempre solía usar, sus mismas sandalias de madera tan parecidas a las que usaba el sannin de los sapos, el mismo cabello gris amarrado en la coleta característica de los Nara, su barba puntiaguda del mismo tono y esos ojos tan perspicaces que parecían que veían a través de ti y de tu alma.

—Desde tu punto de vista puede parecer interesante, pero a nosotros no nos ha dado más que problemas.

—Te preocupas demasiado, eso refleja inmadurez. Aprende a disfrutar del caos, sean las víctimas o los causantes, cosas como estas son las que marcan el inicio o el fin de un ciclo y te aseguro que este va a ser uno aún más grande que ese juego de niños que llamaron cuarta guerra shinobi.

De entre sus ropas saco una pipa y una bolsa con un poco de tabaco, vertió el contenido con cuidado de no desperdiciarlo finalmente encendiéndolo con un cerillo que termino aventando en algún lugar del jardín.

— ¿Solo viniste a decir eso?

—Por supuesto que no, ya es época de cerezos por lo tanto los duraznos comienzan a madurar mientras que las cerezas se amargan, no puedo esperar a probar el pastel que vende aquella tienda en esta época del año, no deberían de tardar en traerlo —se llevó su pipa a la boca disfrutando lentamente el sabor del tabaco —adelante, te doy el primer movimiento.

Nadie, ni siquiera su padre pudo hacerse una idea de lo que el anciano frente a él tenía en la cabeza, no quería perder el tiempo por lo que siguió su juego y le siguió la corriente.

—La aldea… no, el continente shinobi está pasando por una de sus mayores crisis desde Madara haciendo que incluso un ermitaño como tú muestre la cara por aquí —tal y como indicó su abuelo, abrió el juego —si te diste cuenta de algo que todos hayamos pasado por alto es realmente serio.

—No se dé que hablas Shikamaru-kun —dejo su pipa a un lado del tablero y comenzó a jugar también —mi trabajo terminó cuando Hiruzen se retiró por primera vez, de la cuarta generación en adelante no tiene que ver nada conmigo, solo estoy de visita para ver cómo están las cosas por aquí.

— ¿Y por eso dices que esto será más grande que la gran cuarta guerra shinobi?

—Aunque no lo creas me preocupo por mi familia, por eso vine, puede ser la última vez que te vea con vida —escuchar esas palabras le dieron escalofríos al pelinegro pero no dejo que nublara su juicio —en cualquiera de los casos yo no seré el que muera si es lo que te preocupa.

—De verdad es algo grande ¿no? —Por instinto el Nara saco un cigarrillo y se lo llevo a la boca, el tabaco era lo único que lo calmaba —no pienso morir tan fácilmente, tengo una mujer a quien cuidar, un amigo al que apoyar y como si fuera poco una aldea que me encomendaron proteger.

—Suenas como un hombre —sonrió con orgullo, sin embargo una sonrisa burlona se apodero de él — ¿debería invitarte un trago?

—Preferiría algún consejo.

— ¿Algún consejo eh? —cerró los ojos pensando en que responder —entonces no te recomendaría mover el alfil para atacar mi dama —Shikamaru se detuvo en seco, ese era su próximo movimiento, ¿cómo es que…? —tampoco mover la torre para cubrir al caballero.

— _¿Cómo demonios…? _

—Kashikoi-sama, Shikamaru-san, traje un poco de pastel y té.

— ¿Aun no te ganas el "sama" en tu nombre, que clase de líder eres niño? —Con un gesto de mano indicó que prosiguiera a servir sin interrumpirlos —aun eres joven por lo que no pienses mucho en eso, si sobrevives, en un par de años te ganaras el respeto suficiente como para que usen el honorifico antes de que te des cuenta.

—No me importa si me gano el respeto para un "sama" o no —respondió ligeramente fastidiado —mientras cumpla con lo que quiero hacer lo demás me da igual.

—Comienzas a parecer un verdadero Nara, realmente has madurado en todo este tiempo. Supongo que gran parte de esto se debe a tu amigo zorro, tal vez deba agradecerle en persona —tomó la pequeña cuchara y se llevó un pedazo del pastel a la boca — Ah, realmente no hay mejor pastel que este, podría comerlo hasta morir.

—En ese caso puedes pedirlo para llevar.

—Pruébalo antes de que pierda su esencia niño, el juego puede esperar.

De cualquier manera en apenas unos minutos ya se encontraba acorralado, solamente aplazaría lo inevitable y con un poco de suerte encontraría una solución para salir de esa situación tan desventajosa. Al igual que su abuelo probó un poco del pastel, no podía negar que era sabroso, aun así no entendía el porqué de la adicción que el viejo tenia.

Tomó un poco de té y volvió a enfocar su atención al juego.

—Tu estilo de juego es completamente distinto al de tu padre —apreció el anciano mientras veía con detenimiento el tablero —Shikaku creció en una época en la que sacrificar a tus piezas por la victoria no era mal visto, en cambio era alabado por llevar a tus aliados a una muerte de la que pudieran estar orgullosos, tristemente ese ya no es el caso —aquella sirvienta del clan Nara permaneció a una distancia prudente por si se les ofrecía algo más, sorprendentemente en cuestión de nada el anciano la llamó pidiendo más pastel.

—No es mi culpa, cuando aprendí a jugar me recriminaban utilizar ese tipo de estrategias —al igual que su abuelo su vista no se apartaba del tablero tratando de encontrar una salida.

—No es algo malo, como estratega debes de saber que de nada te sirve ganar una partida si te quedas sin piezas para la próxima —con una expresión de pura felicidad deleito el nuevo trozo de pastel que le habían servido —Aunque fuera una guerra insignificante, tomar el mando con total compostura tan solo unos momentos después de que tu padre falleciera es algo que incluso yo debo reconocerte, sin embargo Shikaku se fue sin darte las ultimas lecciones.

— ¿Y por eso estas aquí?

—Claro que no —sonrió al momento —te tocara aprenderlas por ti mismo, de lo contrario no podré decir que eres mi nieto, pero al menos quería ver con mis propios ojos que tan preparados estabas.

—Entiendo el papel que debo de cumplir —desvió su mirada del tablero —, mientras me sea posible guiare a las personas cercanas a mí, sé que no todo será color de rosa pero haré lo posible por regresarlos vivos a todos. Ya tuvimos suficientes pérdidas.

—Te daré un consejo niño; al terminar esta partida sal de la aldea, respira un poco de aire fuera de estas murallas y después de un par de días regresa, notaras que algo no está bien con esta realidad.

— ¿La realidad? —No pudo ocultar su asombro, tampoco podía tomar sus palabras como los delirios de un anciano, al menos no viniendo de él — ¿a qué te refieres?

—Este mundo es aún más grande de lo que te imaginas, he dedicado gran parte de mi vida a teorizar todos sus misterios y necesitare al menos otras quinientas vidas para terminar lo poco que he encontrado, por su puesto esto no tiene que ver nada con los problemas actuales del continente shinobi.

—No me digas que… —la calma de su abuelo decía que lo había hecho — ¿desde cuándo… tú… cómo…?

El continente shinobi era un lugar enorme, incluso dentro del territorio había zonas aún desconocidas por las más poderosas naciones. Territorio no les faltaba, y en épocas tan turbulentas como las ultimas sus recursos se enfocaban en el crecimiento económico y militar por lo que la exploración era lo último que tenían en mente.

¿Alguna vez se habían preguntado que había más allá de lo que conocían? Tal vez las zonas inexploradas tuvieran indicios de alguna vieja civilización, ocultaran especies desconocidas o simplemente fueran extensiones de tierra sin usar, ¿pero que había incluso más allá?

Muchos aventureros habían salido al mar en busca de nuevas tierras, sin embargo pocos regresaban. Algunos relataban que no había nada más allá, simple mar hasta los confines del mundo, otros aseguraban que a lo lejos llegaron a ver nuevos continentes que desaparecían al acercarse, también había historias de criaturas marinas custodiando lugares ocultos, mientras que las expediciones más reconocidas decían que eran simples delirios debido a la desesperación de estar años sin pisar tierra.

No entendía lo que su abuelo quería intuir, pero ¿acaso decía que había pisado un continente diferente a este? De ser así, explicaría perfectamente sus desapariciones tan prolongadas.

—Todo a su tiempo niño, por ahora esto no tiene nada que ver con sus problemas. Primero resuelvan las pequeñeces que los están agobiando y después entenderán lo pequeño que son comparados con lo que este mundo tiene que ofrecer.

—Solo para estar seguro de que te estoy entendiendo ¿estás hablando de las leyendas sobre las tierras al final del mundo?

— ¿Final del mundo, así es como le llaman? —No pudo evitar soltar un par de risas —yo lo llamaría el comienzo de todo, en tal caso nosotros somos los que estamos al final.

El Nara menor se quedó sin palabras. Si algún dios en persona bajara y le contara todo eso lo descartaría al día siguiente sin tomarle importancia, pero siendo él quien decía aquello no podía ignorarlo.

—Tómalo como un breviario cultural, cosas grandes se acercan. Yo estimaba al menos unos mil o dos mil años más para un encuentro de esta magnitud, pero algo que incluso yo desconozco está acelerando las cosas. Era como si los engranes de esta era estuvieran inmóviles, impidiéndonos avanzar; algo los ha hecho girar y mi único deseo es vivir lo suficiente para ver lo que significa.

—Pero entonces…

—Suficiente charla por hoy —se levantó de su asiento —llevó ya cinco trozos de pastel y tú no puedes hacer un solo movimiento —señaló el tablero de shogi.

— ¡Espera! No puedes dejar esta conversación aquí…

—Arreglen todos los asuntos menores que no los dejan avanzar, ayuda a tu amigo zorro, arregla las diferencias entre sus alumnos, encuentren a esa mujer que está poniendo de cabeza la aldea, abre tu mente, sobrepónganse a los gremios, conozcan gente y ganen aliados. Entonces y solo entonces vendré a verlos, como dije: toma mis palabras solo como un breviario hasta el momento en que volvamos a encontrarnos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

—Cinco años, diez años, veinte años; no lo sé, eso ustedes lo decidirán —tomo sus escasas pertenencias que había traído consigo y comenzó a alejarse —por cierto, cuando muevas tu caballero para tomar a mi dama, yo moveré la torre —con esas últimas palabras abandonó el lugar dejando a Shikamaru completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Qué demonios… —tronó los dientes en señal de molestia. Como era costumbre no entendió más de la mitad de lo que su abuelo trato de decir y no solo eso, era algo que llegaba a preocuparlo. Incluso la gran guerra que libro junto con el legendario Sandaime; en los relatos del difunto Hokage hablaba sobre lo aburrido que consideraba las batallas su abuelo, y que si lo ayudo a ganar fue solamente por algún capricho que no lograba entender.

Desvió su vista al tablero y movió su pieza tal y como lo tenía planeado, avanzo la torre del equipo contrario tal y como le habían dicho soltando un suspiro de resignación. No era un jaque mate, pero las piezas estaban en posición para uno inevitable.

—Shikamaru-san…

—Avisen a la Hokage que saldré unos días, no quiero que me molesten —se levantó de su asiento.

— ¿Ahora mismo? No creo que…

— ¡Que no me escuchaste! —como pocas veces lo habían visto, se encontraba muy alterado.

—E-enseguida —al momento hizo una reverencia — ¿q-quien queda a cargo? —preguntó con un poco de temor.

No hubo respuesta y sabía que era una mala decisión volver a preguntar. Sin más dejo solo al pelinegro para ir a cumplir su encargo.

—Maldito viejo, de por si tengo suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para que vengas a joderme con más.

Como buen Nara lo único indispensable para su viaje fueron un par de cajetillas y asegurarse de que su encendedor tuviera suficiente alcohol como para no fallarle durante su travesía.

**_0_0_**

.

.

.

— ¡Que Shikamaru qué!

—Ese mocoso, huyendo de su responsabilidad así como así.

—Les dije que deberíamos haber elegido a alguien más para su cargo.

Los comentarios de molestia no se hicieron esperar al informar su mensaje. Ahora solo se encontraban dos ancianos del consejo que seguían discutiendo algunas de las nuevas reformas más Neji y Sakura que venían a informar el día que tomarían las pruebas para los nuevos rangos.

—Eso no es propio de Shikamaru, algo debió de haber pasado o se debió de haber dado cuenta de algo —el Hyuuga defendió al Nara, aunque no negaba que también tenía curiosidad.

—Sea lo que sea debió de consultarlo conmigo primero —la Hokage no disimulo su molestia.

—De seguro es un espía de Naruto tal y como lo sospechamos —uno de los ancianos dejo sus papeles a un lado por unos momentos —deben de tener algún tipo de reunión secreta o algo por el estilo.

—No creo que Shikamaru-kun…

—No intervenga Shizune-san —la interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar —sabemos que le tiene aprecio a Naruto y a sus allegados, pero no deje que sus sentimientos nublen su juicio.

Mientras los presentes defendían y condenaban al Nara solo Sakura y Tsunade como ninjas medicas competentes que eran notaron lo pálida que se encontraba la mensajera del clan Nara, ¿deberían preguntar?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Sin pensarlo mucho Sakura por instinto se acercó para asegurarse de que no estuviera enferma —estas muy fría —dijo al tomarle la temperatura con la mano.

—S-sí, no es nada.

—Sakura tiene razón, no es normal en ti Touka —la analizo de pies a cabeza, recalcando lo obvio; no se encontraba bien — ¿Qué paso?

—De verdad, no es nada —aunque fuera la Hokage, ella era una Nara y su lealtad estaba con Shikamaru por lo que no quería levantar falsas especulaciones, aunque tal vez era algo que si debía reportar.

— ¿De verdad? —por un momento toda la atención de la habitación se centró solamente en ella.

—Bueno… —meditó unos momentos en si debía hablar o no, después de todo no escucho la conversación entre ambos hombres por lo que no podía decir mucho, pero si su sereno y flojo líder estaba tan alterado después de aquella conversación era por seguro que inmiscuía a toda la aldea como mínimo —n-nunca, ni cuando murió su padre o Azuma-san había visto a Shikamaru-san tan alterado.

Eso era algo que realmente ninguno se esperaba. Incluso los ancianos tenían que admitir que aunque odioso a su parecer, Shikamaru siempre era alguien que pensaba con la cabeza fría sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara. Era la viva imagen inmutable y de un gran futuro líder que alguna vez tuvo su padre y si aquella chica del clan Nara decía que lo había visto alterado significaba que era algo grande.

—Cuéntanos todo…

—Kashikoi-sama visito la mansión en…

— ¡Que!

— ¡Ese viejo monstruo!

— ¡Que es lo que…!

Las exclamaciones de asombro de parte de los más ancianos de la habitación no se hicieron esperar, en contraparte, Shizune, Sakura y Neji no sabían el porqué de la conmoción al escuchar aquel nombre.

— ¿Por qué no nos avisaron que se encuentra en la aldea, aún está aquí? —la abordó de inmediato la rubia.

—N-no se —respondió ligeramente intimidada —, Kashikoi-sama en persona ordeno que no se hiciera pública su llegada, incluso dentro de la mansión solo yo junto con otros dos sirvientes más y Yoshino-sama sabían de su presencia —tragó un poco de saliva y contesto la otra pregunta —no creo que siga en la aldea, al terminar de hablar con Shikamaru-san se retiró.

—Yoshino lo sabía y no me avisó —la Hokage se mordió el labio molesta. Después de todo antes que su amiga, era una Nara y madre de Shikamaru, no dejaría que se entrometieran en los asuntos de su hijo.

—Tsunade-sama… ¿Quién es ese tal Kashikoi…?

—Nara Kashikoi-sama para ti niña —rápidamente la interrumpió uno de los consejeros.

—Kashikoi-sama es… —los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver el honorifico que la persona más poderosa de Konoha usaba para referirse a esa persona —en pocas palabras es el abuelo de Shikamaru, fue la mano derecha de Sarutobi-sensei durante su época como Kage y la persona de la que se rumorea; si tienes de tu lado conquistar el continente sería un juego de niños.

El tono de su voz y la seriedad de su rostro indicaban que no estaba jugando cuando daba esas descripciones.

—Cuando Hiruzen se retiró de su puesto de Hokage para abrirle paso a Minato, Kashikoi-sama también se retiró y dejo la aldea, nadie sabe dónde ni que ha estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo.

—Kashikoi-sama suena a alguien realmente increíble —habló el Hyuuga —si alguien de ese nivel fue a hablar con Shikamaru no me sorprende que se pusiera de esa forma después de hablar unos minutos.

—Tsunade-sama… —le susurró su asistente — ¿de verdad es tan increíble cómo cuentan las leyendas? —aunque no lo conocía, en algún momento llego a escuchar algunos relatos en las antiguas platicas de los tres sannin, y le resultaban tan exageradas que su mente simplemente las califico en la misma categoría que los mitos.

—Su nivel en cuanto a fuerza rivalizaba sin problemas con el de Sarutobi-sensei, sin embargo su astucia y percepción estaban a un nivel completamente distinto. Si Shikaku siguiera vivo y uniera fuerzas con Shikamaru…, algo sencillo como un juego de shogi, tal vez y solo tal vez llegaran a ganarle si les da más de cuatro piezas de ventaja. Con esa referencia no tengo que decirte lo absurdamente dominantes que eran sus estrategias, Konoha es lo que es hoy en día gracias a él.

Los jóvenes quedaron impactados al escuchar en que tan altos estándares le tenían.

—Tenemos informes por mano de Shikaku-san de que visito la mansión en una ocasión cuando Shikamaru aún no entraba en la academia, desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de él.

—Y de la nada aparece solo para alterar a su nieto —Tsunade cruzo las manos en pose pensativa, pero no importaba cuanto intentara, jamás sería capaz de descifrar lo que sea que hubieran discutido.

—En cualquier caso eso quita las sospechas sobre Shikamaru ¿no?

Los ancianos he incluso la Hokage tuvieron que aceptar las palabras de Neji, después de todo hablar con tal monstruo, lo último que tendrías en la mente seria buscar más problemas.

—Supongo que Yoshino se hará cargo durante su ausencia, de cualquier manera minimizaremos el trabajo del clan Nara hasta que Shikamaru vuelva y nos cuente en persona de que hablaron —de por si tenían mil cosas encima como para que tuvieran que preocuparse por alguna más, no sabía la reacción del Nara al regresar pero haría lo posible para que le dijera de que habían hablado y por qué se puso así — ¿dio algún lugar?

—No, solo dijo que iba a salir durante un par de días.

—Por dios, que está pasando en el continente.

* * *

_**Notas del autor: **__Debo de estar subiendo este capítulo a principios de enero si todo va según lo planeado. Esperando no estar tan a destiempo; feliz Navidad y que tengan un gran y próspero año nuevo, espero que tengan un buen inicio de año 2016 y mis mejores deseos._

_Kashikoi Nara__ es un personaje ficticio, originalmente fue creado por el autor Dante Fox en su historia Itami no Satsu. El personaje es completamente de su autoría, yo soy un simple fan enamorado de tan magnifica creación sin fines de lucro ni mucho menos copiar a la par lo que es en sus historias, solo tome el origen del personaje como referencia para futuras sagas._

* * *

**Propaganda: **Hace unos días subí el primer capitulo de lo que sera un pequeño three-shoot de un SasuInoNaru en una actividad de amigo secreto, si les agrada la pareja o tienen curiosidad les invito a que la lean y me digan sus opiniones. Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil como _Lady Ino; relaciones complicadas. _Agradezco su atención esperando que puedan darse una vuelta por esa historia.

**Ghost-03: **No te preocupes, no pienso abandonar esta historia y te aseguro que aún tiene suficientes capítulos al menos para uno o dos años más (xD) Dependiendo del apoyo y que tanto mi imaginación me permita expandir este mundo.

Vaya, como creí la relación de Sachi con Hinata fue algo obvia (xP) pero espero no haber decepcionado con la primera aparición de Hinata. De verdad lamento la tardanza pero te aseguro que cada capítulo valdrá la pena, con este tiempo extra que me voy a tomar tengo más tiempo para pulirlo y planear mejor la linealidad. Imagínate si pagaran, seria genial (*u*/) sería el paraíso.

**Marcela-chan 3: **Gracias por tus comentarios (:D) Espero el capítulo de haya gustado.

**roxifi21: **Agradezco tu review, espero te haya gustado el capítulo (:D)

**caco222: **Oh, pues debo decir que no lo he leído, tal vez cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo le dé una oportunidad, debo decir que también me encantan este tipo de historias pero como poco a poco van desapareciendo decidí escribir una (xD)

Realmente agradezco y aprecio tu apoyo. No pienso abandonar la historia pues es de esas pocas que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza pensando en el sin fin de posibilidades y no estaría en paz conmigo mismo al menos que la termine, es un proyecto largo así que siéntete libre de seguirlo mientras te siga pareciendo interesante (:D)

**Nara me cae bien: **Hago lo posible para actualizar lo más rápido que mis otras responsabilidades me lo permiten, pero por ahora ¿qué te pareció el largo del capítulo, te parece que las hojas extra compensan el tiempo? Saludos, y gracias por tu review (:D)

**Brill Dz: **Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver tu afecto a mi historia (*v*/) Puedo decirte que estaría actualizando en los primeros días del mes, aunque no sé si el tiempo de espera sea de uno, dos o tres (xD) ya que es cuando tengo más tiempo libre. Aún falta para su encuentro, pero prometo que será algo conmovedor, tengo casi todo el capítulo en la cabeza, tristemente nada aun escrito (:'c)


End file.
